Operacja GY, albo Gdzie zimują boginy
by toroj
Summary: Autor: Juhn. Tłumaczenie z j. rosyjskiego. Mugol w Hogwarcie, komedia.
1. Rozdział 1 Ludzie i magowie

**Operacja „GY", albo Gdzie zimują boginy**

Autor: Juhn

Tytuł oryginalny: Операция «ГЫ», или Где Зимуют Боггарты

Zgoda: jest

Źródło:  . 

Tłumaczyła: Toroj

Beta: Nemo

_Rozdział 1. Ludzie i czarodzieje_

_Miałem problemy, zaszedłem zbyt daleko. _

_Borys Grebiesznikow (zespół Akwarium)**_

Lolik załamał się ostatecznie gdzieś koło drugiej w nocy, czy też może już „nad ranem". Siedział, wpatrując się tępo w gruby zeszyt z notatkami z wykładów na temat chemii organicznej, zapisany od deski do deski drobnym, wyraźnym, prawie kaligraficznym pismem profesora, którego aspiranci za plecami nazywali Bossem. W głowie mu huczało, przeładowany mózg odmawiał przyjęcia choćby molekuły wiedzy więcej, więc Lolik oderwał oczy od papierowej skarbnicy wiedzy i z ciężkim westchnieniem popatrzył w otwarte okno. Na zewnątrz panowała ciepła, jesienna syberyjska noc. Niemal idealna cisza, lekki wiaterek i rozgwieżdżone niebo napełniały duszę Lolika smętkiem, podsuwając ponure myśli o tym, jakie życie jest ciężkie.

Generalnie żywot aspiranta jest niczego sobie. Nie grozi „wzięcie w kamasze", a i miło myśleć o tym, że inni koledzy z rocznika ciągną po trzy etaty, podczas gdy tobie, człowieku, wesołe życie studenta bez wstrząsu przeszło w prawie tak samo wesołą aspiranturę.

„ Acha – pomyślał Lolik. – No właśnie, prawie..."

Wszystko układało się cudownie, póki nie rozpoczęła się praktyka pedagogiczna i surowy Boss

nie posłał aspiranta (nie doceniającego swego szczęścia) na wykłady z pierwszym rokiem. Jak posłał, tak posłał... Dzieciaków Lolik nie lubił, a tu jeszcze „dziećmi" byli jeden w drugiego napakowane bysie, za którymi tęskniła kategoria A w najbliższej komisji poborowej.

„Jak oni będą u mnie zdawać zaliczenia?! – pomyślał spanikowany Lolik już na pierwszych zajęciach. – Toż dorwą mnie w jakim ciemnym zaułku i tyle, żegnaj kariero. Dostaniesz miejsce pod ścianą Kremla!"

Jeszcze bardziej od „dzieci" Lolik nie lubił przygotowania do wykładów. Boss był srogi i wymagał od swoich ofiar... to jest aspirantów, poważnego podejścia do nauczania. Dlatego też całego semestru chemii organicznej, który Lolik radośnie zapomniał natychmiast po egzaminie, trzeba było uczyć się na nowo. Co prawda, po dwóch tygodniach życia jako wykładowca Lolik zaczynał powoli się przyzwyczajać, ale do audytorium pełnego studentów zawsze wchodził jak do klatki z głodnymi tygrysami.

Akurat jutro, a ściślej mówiąc, już dzisiaj, miał przeprowadzić kolejny pokaz tresury pierwszorocznych i Lolik bohatersko kiwał się nad materiałem.

„Tylko jeszcze stronę przeczytam i się położę" – zdążył pomyśleć, nieborak, nim zapadł w sen.

Kiedy Lolik podniósł głowę ze stołu, w okno już pełną parą świeciło słońce.

„O, kurczę! Zaspałem!" – Aspirant zerwał się jak szaleniec i zaraz klapnął z powrotem. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o słońce – z nim było wszystko w porządku. Rzecz w tym, że świeciło w okno dziwnego kształtu, wykończone gotyckim łukiem, i z kolorowymi szybami. Przez następny kwadrans Lolik z opadłą szczęką dziko rozglądał się na wszystkie strony.

„To nie akademik!" – tłukła mu się po głowie jedna jedyna myśl. No pewnie, TAKI akademik nie istniał z pewnością nie tylko na rodzimym uniwersytecie w Krasnojarsku, ale i nawet w Oksfordzie! Zabytkowe szafy, wyładowane zakurzonymi księgami, rzeźbione mahoniowe meble, kandelabry, wypchane nieznane gatunki zwierząt, ogromny kominek i dużo różnych różności, które Lolikowi zwyczajnie nie mieściły się w głowie. On sam siedział na miękkim i piekielnie wygodnym fotelu za wielkim stołem, na którym w malowniczym nieładzie walały się jakieś zwoje papieru, pióra i diabli wiedzą co jeszcze. Były tu na przykład liczydła z koralikami w kształcie czaszeczek, filiżanka z niedopitą herbatą, jakieś cudaczne naczynia, które wydzielały blade fosforyczne światło i niedbale otwarta książka ze złowrogim tytułem „Młot na czarownice". Najdziwaczniejszym przedmiotem w tym mętliku był stary spiczasty kapelusz z wielkim rondem – bardzo stary, znoszony i cały połatany. Zszokowanemu Lolikowi wydawało się, że kapelusz uśmiecha się półgębkiem, ale szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl.

– Gdzie ja jestem? Co to za głupie żarty? – spytał Lolik nie wiadomo kogo, i odpowiedzi rzecz jasna nie otrzymał.

Tak więc aspirant postanowił zbadać teren, oderwał się w końcu od fotela i na palcach podszedł do okna. Widok nie dodał mu otuchy. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to mnóstwo wież i wieżyczek. W dziedzinie architektury Lolik był ignorantem, ale za to obejrzał mnóstwo filmów przygodowych i budynek, w którym się tak niespodzianie znalazł, podejrzanie kojarzył mu się ze średniowiecznym zamkiem. Popatrzył w dół i ujrzał rozległy dziedziniec, wyglądający na bardzo uczęszczany. Na ścieżkach walały się opakowania po czekoladkach, pudełka po papierosach i puszki (po czym – tego Lolik nie mógł dojrzeć); gazon z rzadkimi, ale malowniczymi krzewami wyglądał na przycinany (chyba niezbyt często, ale jednak). Nagle z jakiegoś kąta wyłoniła się mroczna, imponujących rozmiarów figura, na oko bardzo dzika i tonąca w brodzie. Postać zamaszystym krokiem kierowała się w stronę wrót, niosąc w objęciach solidną wiązkę mioteł.

– Jasny gwint, to nie akademik! – Lolik wreszcie wyartykułował swoją myśl. – I to na pewno nie wujek Stiopa!*

– Nie, to Hagrid – rozległ się za nim czyjś głos. Lolik podskoczył i odwrócił się szybko. Obok stołu stał bardzo dziwny i podejrzany obywatel w wieku post–emerytalnym

* _Wujek Stiopa – olbrzymi milicjant, postać z książeczki Siergieja Michałkowa._

Dziadek emanował bezsprzeczną charyzmą. Lolik nawet zapomniał się przywitać, z taką ciekawością wpatrywał się w staruszka. Z początku wydawał się on podobny do członka zespołu ZZ Top, ale Lolik szybko doszedł do wniosku, że z ZZ Top dziadek ma wspólną tylko brodę, poza tym wyglądał przyzwoicie, choć dość niecodziennie. Miał na sobie dziwny chałat z miękkiej (i chyba bardzo kosztownej) tkaniny liliowego koloru, na ramiona opadały mu długie siwe włosy. Za przyciemnianymi okularami błyskały wesołymi iskierkami niebieskie oczy i patrząc w nie, trudno było rozeznać, czy dziadek popadł w skrajne zdziecinnienie, czy też wprost przeciwnie, zdobył niezgłębioną mądrość. Generalnie ów starszy dżentelmen (coraz trudniej było go klasyfikować jako „dziadka") wydawał się młody duchem. Co ciekawe, bez względu na dziwaczną powierzchowność, starszy pan wyglądał naturalnie i bardzo stosownie. Całkiem na miejscu był nawet siedzący na jego ramieniu ptak – podobny do pawia, tylko w tonacji czerwono–pomarańczowej.

Pozwoliwszy Lolikowi do woli nacieszyć się swoim widokiem, staruszek uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

– Dzień dobry, Leontiju Aristarchowiczu! Proszę się czuć jak u siebie w domu!

Lolik chciał odpowiedzieć coś stosownego w takiej sytuacji, ale wszelkie słowa uwięzły mu w krtani, gdyż gospodarz wykonał numer lepszy niż Dawid Copperfield.* Mianowicie wyciągnął z kieszeni cienką, niezbyt długą pałeczkę, machnął nią w kierunku stołu, a wówczas cały bałagan zniknął, za to pojawiły się dwie filiżanki kawy i miseczka z ciastkami. Oniemiały Lolik gapił się na magika, a ten znów uśmiechnął się serdecznie i zrobił zapraszający gest.

– Proszę się nie krępować, Leontiju Aristarchowiczu. Niech pan siada.

Lolik więc usiadł. W głowie wirowało mu tyle pytań, że chwilowo postanowił skupić się tylko na jednej myśli: że nie jadł jeszcze śniadania, zabrał się więc za ciasteczka. Tymczasem gospodarz spokojnie odegnał pawia z ramienia, usiadł na drugim fotelu i rzekł:

– Na pewno jest pan bardzo zdziwiony. Pozwoli pan, że wyjaśnię sytuację.

„Najwyższy czas" – pomyślał Lolik, nastawiając uszu.

– Jestem Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdzie się pan aktualnie znajduje.

Łagodnym gestem dyrektor natychmiast przerwał protesty Lolika, odnośnie „magii i czarodziejstwa".

– Porzućmy na chwilę stereotypy i spróbujmy przyjąć istnienie magii za fakt.

Lolik uczciwie spróbował, ale nie bardzo mu to szło.

– Tak więc, jest to szkoła, gdzie... ehm... naucza się dzieci, jak prawidłowo... hm... posługiwać się ową... hm... magią, a ja jestem jej dyrektorem. I obecnie, Leontiju Aristarchowiczu, szkoła przeżywa kryzys.

– A co ja mam z tym wspólnego? – zdumiał się Lolik, niemający oczywiście wcześniej żadnych kontaktów z czarami.

– Proszę pana o odrobinę cierpliwości i wysłuchanie mnie do końca...

* _Nie chodzi oczywiście o Copperfielda z książki Dickensa, lecz Copperfielda iluzjonistę i showmana._

Szkoła istotnie przeżywała kryzys. Czarodziejski świat już od roku znajdował się w stanie wojny z powodu starć między zwolennikami białej magii, z Dumbledore'em na czele (jak zrozumiał Lolik), a przedstawicielami magii wszystkich innych kolorów, w skrócie nazywanej „czarną magią". Przywódcą tych ostatnich był niejaki obywatel Voldemort – typ na tyle negatywny, że wypowiedzenie jego imienia w towarzystwie uważano za sporą gafę. O tym podłym łajdaku dyrektor opowiadał sporo różnych okropności, lecz Lolik słuchał jednym uchem. Nic nowego, jeszcze jeden terrorysta z manią wielkości.

Z tego powodu szkoła, zamiast zajmować się wychowaniem młodzieży, brała w tej wojnie czynny udział. Każdy – czy to uczeń, czy nauczyciel – wnosił zgodny ze swymi możliwościami wkład we wspólną sprawę walki światła z ciemnością. Zaś jeden z wykładowców był osobistym dyrektorskim szpiegiem w obozie wroga. Dumbledore opowiedział o nim rozdzierającą serce historię, z której Lolik zrozumiał tylko tyle, że ów „James Bond" był podwójnym, czy nawet potrójnym szpiegiem; rozdawał wszystkim tajne informacje niczym Święty Mikołaj prezenty; w młodości miał zatargi z prawem, ale został uniewinniony, tym niemniej cieszył się zaufaniem obu rywalizujących stron. Wszelkimi siłami podkreślał swoją lojalność wobec jasnej strony, ale na znak solidarności z ciemną nosił na lewej ręce jakiś organizacyjny tatuaż. W sumie był draniem nie gorszym od Voldemorta.

Prócz swoich niewątpliwych zalet szpiegowskich, ten typ był znany jako wykwalifikowany, wręcz wirtuozerski warzyciel eliksirów. Chodziły słuchy, że jako jedyny w całej Europie potrafi wykombinować z wody i zaklęć księżycówkę, nie ustępującą siłą rażenia deficytowemu ruskiemu samogonowi. (Lolik poczuł szacunek dla nieznanego „kolegi".) W ramach lojalności wobec Dumbledore'a piastował w szkole stanowisko wykładowcy naturalnie eliksirów, a poza tym był dziekanem jednego z wydziałów. Wydziałów było wszystkiego cztery, ale gryzły się między sobą nieustannie o miano Najlepszego.

Wszystko było dobrze, aż do chwili, kiedy mniej więcej miesiąc temu Mistrz Eliksirów poszedł na kolejną szpiegowską wyprawę i przepadł. Gdzie jest i co się z nim dzieje, do tej pory nie było wiadomo. „Niepocieszeni" dziekani sąsiednich wydziałów już się zrzucili na stypę, lecz dyrektor twardo wierzył w szczęśliwą gwiazdę swego szpiega i ceremonię odwołał z powodu nieobecności nieboszczyka. Na poszukiwania zostały wysłane oddziały z MISA (Ministerialnych Służb Aurorskich, a ichni rangersi nazywani byli aurorami), lecz na razie rezultaty były zerowe. W szkole bez wykładowcy wszystko szło jak po grudzie. Po pierwsze, istniał zatwierdzony przez ministerstwo program nauczania i ciało pedagogiczne, oraz Dumbledore w szczególności, miało obowiązek rozliczać się z niego (tu błyszczące oczy dyrektora przygasły). Po drugie, nieobecność dziekana wywołała kompletną dezorganizację jego wydziału. Po trzecie, uczniowie, wcześniej zajęci odrabianiem zadań domowych z eliksirów, teraz mieli za dużo wolnego czasu i literalnie roznosili szkołę na czynniki pierwsze.

Wszystko to Dumbledore'owi było bardzo nie na rękę. Oczywiście starał się znaleźć środki zaradcze. Próbował namówić do pracy w Hogwarcie wszystkich czarodziejów, którzy umieli choćby odróżnić kociołek do eliksirów od nocnika, lecz nieodmiennie spotykał się z odmową, czasem w niezbyt miłej formie. Czarodzieje bardzo dobrze pamiętali dzień ukończenia szkoły jako najszczęśliwszy dzień w życiu i nie kwapili się wracać na stare śmieci. A już o stanowisku dziekana Slytherinu (gdyż taką nazwę nosił wydział, którym zawiadywał zaginiony agent) nie było co wspominać. Sęk w tym, że tradycyjnie dostawała się tam tak zwana trudna młodzież, z rodzin, gdzie rodzice byli na bakier z prawem, wielu siedziało do tej pory w ciupie albo mieli związki z bandą Voldemorta, tym samym stawiając się na równi z kryminalistami. Jasna rzecz, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach dobrowolnie nie chciał obejmować tego stanowiska. I wtedy, gdy wszystko zawiodło, dyrektor, słynący na całym czarodziejskim świecie z niekonwencjonalnych pomysłów, znalazł wyjście.

– Powiem krótko, Leontiju Aristarchowiczu, bardzo krótko... Nie chciałby pan zastąpić naszego drogiego Severusa Snape'a, który, ma się rozumieć, w niedługim czasie do nas wróci?

– JA?!

W ciągu następnej godziny Lolik usilnie, choć bezskutecznie bronił swojej wolności. Na wszelkie zapewnienia, że on, Lolik, nie jest czarodziejem i z czarami jako żywo nigdy nie miał do czynienia, wredny dziadek odpowiedział, że to nie szkodzi, bo szybciutko nauczy się niezbędnych podstaw i wyjął z powietrza książkę „Magia dla opornych. Kurs dla średnio zaawansowanych". Prócz tego dyrektor, chytrze mrużąc oko, przypomniał Lolikowi, jak ten umiejętnie potrafił ściągać na egzaminach tuż pod nosem niczego nie podejrzewających profesorów.

– Dla stypendium nie takie sztuki się robiło – posępnie odparł aspirant.

Generalnie na wszystkie jego obiekcje Dumbledore miał gotową odpowiedź. Jak miałby wykładać nieznany sobie przedmiot? Dlaczego zaraz nieznany, starczy zacząć i zaraz się przekona, jak wiele wspólnego mają eliksiry z jego ulubioną chemią. Na razie może rozpocząć od podstaw organiki, dla dzieci to i tak bardziej pożyteczne, niż włóczyć się po Zakazanym Lesie. Oczywiście do dyspozycji Lolik będzie miał wszystkie notatki i konspekty profesora Snape'a. Poza tym „odziedziczy" po zaginionym profesorze gabinet z unikalną kolekcją eliksirów i ingrediencji magicznych, bibliotekę, sypialnię i nawet miotłę, jeśli wyrazi takie życzenie. Do czego miałaby mu być potrzebna miotła, Lolik już zdążył się zorientować: w czasie tej rozmowy obok okna parokrotnie przelatywali nastolatkowie, trzymający się jakimś niewiarygodnym cudem na miotłach i nie spadający z nich nawet przy dużej szybkości. Patrząc na ten koszmar, Lolik szczerze wątpił, by kiedykolwiek przyszła mu ochota wykorzystać profesorską miotłę. Ochotę miał tylko na to, by wrócić do domu.

Postanowił ruszyć temat z drugiego końca i spytał, czy jego nominacja jest zgodna z przepisami i co na to ministerstwo edukacji? Dumbledore odparł, że wszystko w porządku, w ministerstwie ma znajomości, a we wszystkich papierach, żeby nie komplikować sprawy, nowego wykładowcę wpisze się jako charłaka. Lolik już się zastanawiał, czy nie obrazić się za to określenie, ale dyrektor zamachał rękami, że niby to nic takiego, zwykła formalność.

Pytanie Lolika, jak uczniowie będą go rozumieć, skoro jest Rosjaninem, Dumbledore'a wpierw zdziwiło, a potem rozbawiło. Odpowiedział, że szkoła, jest, jakby nie było, czarodziejska i nie będzie żadnych problemów językowych. Jeśli jednak Leontij Aristarchowicz ma życzenie szybko opanować język angielski i prowadzić w nim wykłady, to oczywiście... Lolik pospiesznie zapewnił, że niekoniecznie ma życzenie, a w ogóle to jest patriotą. Egzamin wstępny na aspiranturę w języku angielskim kosztował go wiele nerwów. Do tej pory w koszmarnych snach nawiedzał go gerund*. Przy czym z niewiadomych powodów przyjmował formę wysokiego, chudego faceta z płonącymi czerwonymi oczami, nienaturalnie bladą skórą i sadystycznym uśmieszkiem.

Następnie głowa szkoły wygłosiła patetyczną mówkę, że dzieci to kwiaty życia, które nie powinny więdnąć z braku wykształcenia. I jeśli Leontij Aristarchowicz zdejmie z ramion dyrektora ten ciężar, to on, Dumbledore, będzie mógł skupić wszystkie swe magiczne siły na poszukiwaniach Snape'a. Na pytanie Lolika, czy jest jeszcze nadzieja, dyrektor odparł, ze nadzieja jest zawsze. Duchowy przywódca czarnoksiężników, Voldemort, jest osobistością bardzo ekscentryczną i ma skłonności do skrajnych zachowań. Tajny agent widocznie wpadł mu pod rękę w momencie zmiany nastroju. A humor u Tego–Którego–Zwykle–Nie–Nazywano–Po–Imieniu mógł zmieniać się na wszelkie sposoby. Mógł nagle dostać ataku podejrzliwości i urządzić Snape'owi coś w rodzaju okresu próbnego, nie puszczając od siebie ani na krok i czekając, aż szpieg się na czymś potknie. Albo wręcz przeciwnie – mógł doznać szaleńczego przypływu uczuć i zatrzymać go na romantyczny urlop, również nie wypuszczając ani na krok. W miarę jak Lolik pojmował, o co chodzi, jego oczy robiły się coraz większe. („Mamusiu, zabierz mnie stąd! Gdzie ja trafiłem?!").

– A mogło być i tak – ciągnął dyrektor – że Voldemorta pokąsał jakiś wilkołak, i jest mu potrzebny warzyciel... Choć raczej wątpię...

Krótko mówiąc, mogło zdarzyć się wszystko, i im prędzej Leontij Aristarchowicz zajmie się pracą nauczycielską, tym szybciej odnajdą Snape'a i wszystko wróci do normy.

* _Rzeczownik odczasownikowy_

Lolik właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego się zgodził. W czasie całej rozmowy był pewien, że stanowczo odmówi i zażąda powrotu do domu, ale jakoś tego nie zrobił. Podejrzewał, że zawiniła hipnoza albo jakiś rodzaj czarów Dumbledore'a. Tak, czy inaczej, w rezultacie Lolik siedział i przeklinał w duchu siebie za brak asertywności, Snape'a za namiętność do szpiegostwa, Voldemorta za ekscentryczność, Dumbledore'a za niekonwencjonalność, a uczniów szkoły za to, że się w ogóle urodzili. Dyrektor tymczasem radośnie pisał jakiś list. Skończywszy, wydostał z zakamarka swego liliowego chałata niewielką, zaspaną sowę, przywiązał jej do łapki list zwinięty w rulonik i wyrzucił ptaka za okno. W pierwszej chwili sowa spadała jak kamień, jednak tuż nad ziemią ocknęła się, rozwinęła skrzydła i niebawem znikła w oddali. Lolikowi zabrakło już siły na zdumienie.

– Dlaczego ja? – spytał zmęczonym głosem.

Dyrektor tylko błysnął tajemniczo oczami i odrzekł, że z upływem czasu Lolik wszystko zrozumie, a na razie jest jeszcze za wcześnie.

Krótko mówiąc, aspirant Lolik wyszedł z gabinetu dyrektora jako profesor Sniegow, pełniący obowiązki (na czas nieokreślony) Mistrza Eliksirów i opiekuna Slytherinu. Przedstawiono go innym członkom kadry, ściskał prawice i wymieniał uśmiechy. Niektórzy, co prawda, krzywo popatrywali na Dumbledore'a i ukradkiem pukali się palcem w skroń, ale generalnie Lolik został przyjęty życzliwie. Jak przekonał się później, dyrektor miał zwyczaj zatrudniać kogo popadło (tak naprawdę nikt normalny tu nie chciał pracować), więc towarzystwo było bardzo urozmaicone i Lolik niezbyt się wyróżniał. Otrzymał służbowy chałat, dumnie nazywany „szatą", w jakich chodzili tu wszyscy. Szata była koloru czarnego, żeby Lolik, jak ktoś zauważył, był choć trochę podobny do Snape'a. Lolik nie wiedział, do czego z kolei podobny był Snape, ale on sam wyglądał w tej szacie imponująco, a nawet mrocznie.

Otrzymał także czarodziejską różdżkę (ostatecznie był dziekanem), ale poradzono mu za bardzo nią nie machać. A w ogóle, nim cokolwiek zacznie z nią robić, powinien:

a/ wykuć na pamięć podarowaną przez dyrektora „Magię dla opornych"

b/ skonsultować się z psychoanalitykiem, w roli którego wystąpi tenże Dumbledore.

Na tych wszystkich ceremoniach upłynął czas aż do obiadu, i Lolika zaprowadzono do Wielkiej Sali, by przedstawić go uczniom. Już w drodze dzieci rzucały mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, a kiedy zajął miejsce Snape'a przy stole nauczycielskim, w sali, zapełnionej głodną młodzieżą, nastała głucha cisza. Dumbledore skorzystał z tego, by uroczyście oznajmić:

– Drodzy przyjaciele! Dziś nastał szczęśliwy dzień! (Lolik nie był tego pewien, dzieciarnia, sądząc po minach, również.) W końcu znaleźliśmy człowieka („Idiotę!" – skomentował Lolik w duchu), który chętnie zgodził się wykładać u nas eliksiry, w zastępstwie profesora Snape'a, który, mamy nadzieję, szybko do nas wróci. (Niektórzy nauczyciele wznieśli oczy ku sufitowi, a dzieci wlepiły oczy w Lolika.) Tak więc pozwólcie sobie przedstawić profesora Leontija Aristarchowicza Sniegowa!

Lolik wstał z trudem. Nogi miał jak z waty, przed oczami latały mu mroczki, w uszach szumiało. „No to koniec, zdechł pies!"

CDN

**  watch?v=gWa6qBIw2hI


	2. Rozdział 2 Węże, lwy i inne zwierzątka

**Rozdział 2. Węże, lwy i inne zwierzątka**

_A w słonecznej Brazylii, w Brazylii mojej_

_Takie niezwykłych zwierząt mrowie!_

_Rudyard Kipling **_

Pod wieczór pogoda się zepsuła. Niebo zasnuły jesienne chmury, a wiatr strącał z drzew różnokolorowe liście. Czasem wiatrowi nudziła się zabawa liśćmi i robił brzydkie żarty sowom pocztowym, odpychając je od zamku i nie pozwalając tym samym dotrzeć do adresatów. Pogoda zdecydowanie nie nadawała się do latania. Sowy czyniły wysiłki, by dolecieć do jakiegokolwiek zbawczego okna, ale za każdym razem niemiłosierne podmuchy ciskały je na ziemię. Tak więc, ostatnie metry pierzaści posłańcy przemierzali na piechotę, na podobieństwo pingwinów. Na to wszystko patrzył zakutany w szatę opiekun Slytherinu, profesor Sniegow.

Lolik mieszkał w owym domu wariatów (szerzej znanym jako szkoła czarodziejstwa Hogwart) już cały tydzień. Ku swemu niemałemu zdumieniu nadal był żywy i jakoś sobie radził w ekstremalnych magicznych warunkach. Co prawda, czasami miał wrażenie, że obluzowują mu się klepki, ale to było tutaj normą.

Ta placówka oświatowa mogła doprowadzić do obłędu każdego cokolwiek cywilizowanego człowieka. Weźmy chociażby schody. Windy w szkole nie było, za to po całym zamku jeździły schody. Lolik może by to uznał nawet za zabawne, gdyby schody nie jeździły jak i gdzie chciały. Nigdy nie zapomni, jak pierwszego dnia usiłował dotrzeć do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Stara czarownica w okularach zajmowała stanowisko opiekuna konkurencyjnego wydziału i miała dać świeżo upieczonemu wykładowcy niezbędne instrukcje. Lolik wyszedł z lochów, gdzie znajdowały się tymczasowo mu przydzielone apartamenty Snape'a, i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Nagle rozległ się huk, jakby wyrywano z korzeniami stuletni dąb, potem, podnosząc tumany kurzu, schodowe przęsło osiadło, znów rozległ się dźwięk właściwy karczowanym drzewom, i schody pojechały w nieznanym kierunku. Pasażer, ochłonąwszy, doszedł do wniosku, że jest to rodzaj miejscowej taksówki i rzekł uprzejmie:

– Trzecie piętro, lewe skrzydło, bardzo proszę.

– Na Merlina! – odpowiedział skądś skrzypiący głos i schody wkrótce wysadziły Lolika na strychu, w sowiarni, ignorując wszelkie polecenia. Proces schodzenia Lolika na ziemski padół przeistoczył się w show dla całej szkoły. Biegał po korytarzach, wsiadał na wszystkie schody, z trzaskiem i skrzypieniem objechał ze dwadzieścia razy całą szkołę wzdłuż i wszerz, od podziemi po strychy. Przeklęte „taxi" jeździło we wszystkich kierunkach, ale cały czas uparcie omijało potrzebny Lolikowi przystanek, gdzie znajdował się gabinet profesor McGonagall. Te jego rejsy przyciągnęły uwagę gromadki pałętających się bez celu uczniów z czerwono–złotymi emblematami na szatach. Dzieciaki szybko zorientowały się w czym rzecz i zaczęły obserwować go z zachwytem, robiąc zakłady, gdzie następne schody dowiozą nowego profesora. Podczas kolejnego kursu „sowiarnia – lochy" Lolik napotkał chudą, nieco wyleniałą kotkę. Wygląd i zachowanie nowego nauczyciela zapewne wydały jej się podejrzane, więc zaczęła eskortować Lolika, jeżdżąc razem z nim. Oczywiście taki „ogon" niepomiernie go irytował.

– Psik, zarazo! – ryczał nowy Mistrz Eliksirów.

Kocica patrzyła na niego z miną angielskiej królowej, którą spostponował doker, tym niemniej ze stoickim spokojem nadal pętała się za Lolikiem. Dzieciaki zaczęły robić zakłady, kto prędzej pęknie – nauczyciel czy Pani Norris (gdyż tak nazywało się uparte stworzenie); i kto szybciej zakończy ten cyrk – cieć czy dyrektor. Jednakże zakłady pozostały nierozstrzygnięte, gdyż pojawiła się zła jak diabli McGonagall, która straciła cierpliwość, na próżno czekając na nowego opiekuna Slytherinu, i jednym machnięciem różdżki przycumowała schody z wyczerpanym Lolikiem oraz na pół zdechłą kotką do odpowiedniej „przystani". Kiedy tylko zwierzę zeszło na twardy grunt, przewróciło ślepiami i malowniczo omdlało. Później dotarło do Lolika pocztą pantoflową, że tak nie znęcano się nad Panią Norris od czasów legendarnego Syriusza Blacka, który w ciągu siedmiu lat nauki w Hogwarcie upijał młodziutką jeszcze wówczas kocicę walerianą.

Lolik jeszcze długo potem usiłował zorientować się w rozkładzie jazdy schodów, ale zdołał jedynie ustalić, że do gabinetu dyrektora zawsze jedzie się z trzema przesiadkami, a do pokoju nauczycielskiego najlepiej jechać z sowiarni, skąd co pół godziny odbijały stareńkie schody. Widocznie coś się w nich rozregulowało z upływem czasu, gdyż chodziły tylko do pokoju nauczycielskiego i z powrotem.

Poza schodami, w szkole było pełno innych atrakcji: tajnych przejść i ukrytych dziur, w które Lolik ciągle wpadał. Mieszkańcy szkoły szybko przywykli, że obecny opiekun Slytherinu znika i pojawia się w nieoczekiwanych miejscach. Pewnego dnia, na przykład, na zebraniu zjawił się co prawda punktualnie (specjalnie wyszedł dwie godziny wcześniej), ale nie wszedł przez drzwi, a wyłonił się z supersekretnego podziemnego przejścia, zaczynającego się w gabinecie dyrektora. Kończyło się natomiast, jak chodziły słuchy, kto wie czy nie w astralu, choć nikt tego nie wiedział na pewno. Po zebraniu kadra obstąpiła Lolika, lecz nie mógł zaspokoić ich ciekawości, gdyż wleciał do tego wielce tajnego przełazu na piątym piętrze całkowicie przypadkowo.

Najbardziej Lolika denerwowały portrety. Zabiłby tego drania, który wymyślił, żeby wszystkie drzwi w Hogwarcie powymieniać na portrety. No dobrze, niech będzie... Portrety były ożywione, mogły przechodzić między ramami i praktycznie nigdy ich nie było na miejscu. To też dawało się znieść. Ale! Żeby przejść koło takiego portretu, należało obowiązkowo powiedzieć hasło. I tu był pies pogrzebany. Hasła były idiotyczne, nie trzymały się pamięci, a do tego ciągle były zmieniane i to w środku tygodnia. Całą środową noc Lolik wkuwał hasła i nawet zapamiętał kilka, a w czwartek już je diabli wzięli.

Ale największą bolączką Lolika był portret pilnujący wejścia do Snape'owej sypialni. Przedstawiał dość młodo wyglądającego facecika ze szpakowatymi, wijącymi się włosami za ramiona, starannie przyciętą bródką i wyjątkowo paskudnym uśmieszkiem. Ubrany był według staroświeckiej mody w kabat i beret, zawadiacko włożony na bakier. Fizjonomia namalowanego faceta wydawała się Lolikowi dziwnie znajoma, jakby tego typa już gdzieś kiedyś widział, ale w żaden sposób nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Z tym tak zwanym dziełem sztuki p.o. Mistrza Eliksirów prowadził prawdziwą wojnę. Hasło do pokojów Snape'a było tak zawiłe, że Lolik nawet nie próbował go zapamiętać. Każdego wieczora awanturował się z portretem, próbując zdobyć prawo do spania w ludzkich warunkach. Zwykle zaczynał od kulturalnej prośby, potem szły prośby niekulturalne, przekleństwa, omawianie całego drzewa genealogicznego upartego obrazu, a w końcu błagania i odwoływanie się do olejnego sumienia. Na wszystko to drański typ odmawiał równie kulturalnie, cytował szkolne przepisy, radził leczyć sklerozę, opowiadał dowcipy o Eskimosach, rozważał genealogię Lolika, i twierdził, że portrety nie mają sumienia i mieć go nie mogą, bo sumienia nie da się namalować.

Póki co, Lolika ratowało to, że koło północy bezczelnego typa zwykła odwiedzać pewna dama w wieku balzakowskim, o kształtach cokolwiek rubensowskich, w jaskrawo różowej sukni. Lolik witał damę z galanterią, prawił z uśmiechem komplementy, a ta rumieniła się, wzdychała i mówiła, że nowy warzyciel jest nieporównywalnie grzeczniejszy od starego. Kiedy Lolik konwersował z jadowicie różową paniusią, łajdacki typek posępniał, krzywił się, zaczynał denerwować i wszelkimi siłami dawał do zrozumienia, że jest tu o jedną osobę za dużo. W końcu otwartym tekstem wysyłał Lolika gdzieś w inne rejony, na co ten twardo odpowiadał, że owszem, oddali się, ale do swojej sypialni.

– Nie otworzę! – nie poddawał się malowany uparciuch, podczas gdy zwinne damskie paluszki zdejmowały mu beret i wyłuskiwały z kaftana.

– Będę więc tu stał i patrzał. Zresztą, po co stać, usiądę sobie... – Lolik rozsiadał się wygodnie pod ścianą naprzeciwko.

– Dla twojej wiadomości, jestem dziełem sztuki, a nie rozkładówką z Playboya, na którą można się tak gapić! – Typa na obrazie prawie szlag trafiał, ale Lolik był nieugięty.

– No to otwórz, albo sam sobie jesteś winny!

– No, popatrz! Wojerysta zakichany! – Typas rwał na sobie batystową koszulę, ale wtedy dama pukała go w nos wachlarzem i oburzała się:

– Fe! Jak ci nie wstyd, mon cherie! Przepuść tego chłopca natychmiast, inaczej sobie pójdę i między nami koniec!

Zagnany w kozi róg strażnik nie miał innego wyjścia i, klnąc na czym świat stoi, otwierał drzwi. Zmordowany jak wół roboczy, ale dumny z siebie, Lolik szedł spać.

Snape'owe apartamenty były, jak na lochy, zaskakująco przytulne. Najbardziej profesorowi Sniegowowi podobał się barek i ogromny, wygodny fotel przed kominkiem. Lolik uwielbiał odpoczywać późnym wieczorem w tym fotelu, ze szklaneczką whisky w ręku, podczas gdy zmęczenie stresem powszedniego dnia pracy pedagogicznej z wolna topniało, napięte nerwy się rozluźniały, myśli płynęły coraz wolniej... Nowy warzyciel rozglądał się leniwie po pokoju, rozmyślając o charakterze i przyzwyczajeniach swego poprzednika. Severusowi Snape'owi najwyraźniej obce było upodobanie do luksusu, ale był obdarzony dobrym gustem. Wnętrze utrzymano w przytłumionych odcieniach barw zwykle ciemnych, co nadawało pomieszczeniu wygląd tajemniczy ale nie ponury. Lolik przekonał się z ulgą, że sypialnia niemal całkowicie wolna była od różnych magicznych tentegesów. Ogólnie, gdyby postawić tam komputer, telewizor i telefon, pokój wyglądałby jak mieszkanie całkiem normalnego człowieka. Tego nie można było jednak powiedzieć o pracowni Snape'a, która z powodzeniem mogłaby służyć za scenografię do kręcenia horrorów o alchemikach i nekromantach.

Czego tu nie było! Na ścianach wisiały wiązki traw o korzennym zapachu, na stelażach stały kolby z różnobarwnymi płynami, pudełka z rozmaitymi podejrzanymi proszkami, słoje z zakonserwowanymi w spirytusie zwierzakami i woreczki, z których od czasu do czasu dobiegały szelesty i chrumkanie – ostrożny Lolik wolał tam na razie nie zaglądać. Każda z tych rzeczy była opatrzona tabliczką z zapisaną w kilku językach nazwą i spisem eliksirów, do których ją wykorzystywano. Na większości tabliczek widniały też ostrzegawcze, migające na czerwono napisy typu: „Uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo!", „Nie dotykać!" (Kiedy Lolik mimo wszystko ciekawie wyciągnął rękę ku niewinnej z pozoru trawce, napis zmienił się na: „Mówiłem, żeby nie dotykać!"), „Nie pić!", „Nie palić!", „Termin ważności upłynął!", „Nie wąchać!", „Sevikowi od Tommy'ego z okazji imienin", „Przechowywać w miejscu niedostępnym dla dzieci!". Z tym ostatnim Lolik zgadzał się w stu procentach, gdyż ostrzeżenie odnosiło się do słoika z C2H5OH.

W pracowni znajdowały się, naturalnie, także kotły do warzenia eliksirów, stoły i mnóstwo półek z książkami. W pomieszczeniu stale unosiła się bladozielona mgiełka, która, choć nie przeszkadzała w pracy, działała na nerwy, a na dodatek miała taki zapach, że nawet wytrenowanemu chemikowi z początku żołądek podchodził do gardła.

Tutaj właśnie Lolik przygotowywał się do zajęć, przy pomocy notatek zaginionego szpiega. Tak jak mówił Dumbledore, warzycielstwo eliksirów niezwykle przypominało starą dobrą chemię, a w wersji Snape'a przedmiot okazał się niestraszny. Doświadczony w formułowaniu tajnych doniesień, Mistrz Eliksirów prowadził notatki metodycznie i przystępnym językiem. Lolik spędzał całe godziny nad grubym notesem, od deski do deski zapisanym drobnym, wyraźnym, niemalże kaligraficznym pismem profesora i melancholijnie wzdychał, wspominając Krasnojarsk i swego Bossa.

Chociaż eliksiry teoretycznie nie wydały się nowemu profesorowi niczym niemożliwym do opanowania, część praktyczna nie była taka prosta. Do przygotowania swego pierwszego eliksiru Lolik podszedł bardzo optymistycznie. Był to prościutki eliksir na poprawę pamięci, do którego potrzeba było trzech komponentów na krzyż i pięciu minut. Przepis był prosty jak drut: wziąć to i to, pokroić na drobno, wrzucić do kociołka, nalać pół litra wody i, pomieszawszy, doprowadzić do wrzenia. Po czym zdjąć, odcedzić, ostudzić i pić po jednej łyżce stołowej trzy razy dziennie. Co prawda, Lolik, nie narzekający na swoją pamięć, pić tego nie zamierzał. Z krojeniem składników i wrzucaniem do kotła problemów nie było, wody nasz warzyciel nalał z kranu i zabrał się do gotowania. I tu dopiero powstało pytanie, jak niby doprowadzić eliksir do wrzenia, skoro w laboratorium nie było kuchni? Kominka także nie. Rozpalanie ogniska na stole wydało się Lolikowi metodą zbyt prymitywną nawet jak na standardy tej szkoły. Już miał biec do dyrektora z prośbą o jakiś magiczny odpowiednik elektrycznej maszynki do gotowania, kiedy zauważył, że płyn w kociołku bulgocze i zaczyna wydzielać parę, liliową jak szata Dumbledore'a. Lolik dotknął kociołka i z sykiem cofnął rękę. Kocioł był gorący.

„No proszę, burżujska technika!" – zdumiał się alchemik–samouk i natychmiast zorientował się, że coś jest nie w porządku. No tak, para! Lolik pamiętał, że według opisu para powinna być pomarańczowa. Warzyciel zaczął gorączkowo sobie przypominać, co przegapił, w końcu klepnął się w czoło. Tę breję trzeba zamieszać! No dobra, jeszcze nie jest za późno. Chociaż na stole obok kotła leżała łyżka na długiej rączce, Lolik uznał, że prawdziwy czarodziej powinien mieszać eliksir czarodziejską różdżką. Wyciągnął magiczny instrument z kieszeni i bez wahania wetknął go do kotła. I to zaprzepaściło cały eksperyment, oraz, mały włos, a zaprzepaściłoby także pracownię Snape'a. Wybuch rzucił Lolika pod ścianę. Kiedy nieostrożny warzyciel przyszedł do siebie, jego oczom ukazała się malownicza scena: na podłodze walały się szczątki rozerwanego kociołka, kilka stołów zostało wywróconych razem z całą zawartością, w powietrzu poza zwykłym zielonkawym oparem błąkały się fioletowe chmurki, a po całej pracowni rozbryzgane były resztki tego, co miało być eliksirem przeciw sklerozie. Pośrodku tego chaosu, w zadumie przeczesując różdżką srebrną skroń, stał dyrektor. Widząc, że profesor eliksirów już się ocknął, stary czarodziej wygłosił uspokajającą mowę, kończącą się słowami: „Jak to u was mówią, pierwszy blin nigdy się nie udaje! Próbuj dalej, mój chłopcze, a wszystko będzie dobrze". Co było robić, Lolik ćwiczył, i stopniowo rzeczywiście coś zaczęło mu wychodzić.

Poza notatkami Snape'a, Lolik intensywnie studiował „Magię dla opornych" i już opanował najbardziej podstawowe zaklęcie – Lumos, służące w szkole jako latarka. Wyuczywszy się tego ważnego zaklęcia, profesor eliksirów spokojnie schodził wieczorami do swoich lochów, nie wpadając już na ściany, kolumny i całujące się parki.

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia pracy Lolik zaczął się trochę orientować, w jakim miejscu się znalazł i co tu się dzieje. Profesor McGonagall zamiast rozwlekłych instrukcji dała po prostu nowemu nauczycielowi harmonogram zajęć, szkolny regulamin i książeczkę „Historia Hogwartu. Wydanie kieszonkowe", która miała pomóc p.o. Mistrza Eliksirów adaptować się w magicznym środowisku. Historię Lolik uważał za przedmiot nudny i do „Historii Hogwartu" odniósł się ze sporą rezerwą, myśląc, że najbardziej interesujący w książce będzie spis dyrektorów z datami ich „panowania". Książeczka jednak okazała się bardzo zajmującym melanżem thrillera, powieści detektywistycznej i komiksu. Szczególnie Lolika bawiło to, że ilustracje były żywe, poruszały się i czasem nawet rozmawiały. Zacząwszy lekturę, nowy profesor nie mógł się od niej oderwać i zarwał noc, pogrążony w historii tej dziwnej i unikalnej placówki oświatowej.

Wszystko zaczęło się prawdopodobnie wiele, wiele lat temu od hucznej imprezy z okazji międzynarodowego święta sił nieczystych – Nocy Walpurgii. To prastare święto, najuroczyściej obchodzone jest przez rozmaitych czarowników, szamanów, ekstrasensów, superwajzerów oraz tego rodzaju osobników, których działalność zawodowa tak czy inaczej związana jest z magią (i zauważana głównie w piątek trzynastego). W Noc Walpurgii wszystkie czarownice i czarownicy (nawet z przyzwoitych rodzin) idą na całość jeśli chodzi o magiczne zdolności – piją na umór, robią co chcą, a potem wszystkie ich wybryki idą na konto Bogu ducha winnych terrorystów, tolkienistów i kosmitów. Dlatego też w Ministerstwie Magii istnieje specjalny wydział do spraw Likwidacji Efektów Konwentów (w skrócie LEK). I tak, dawno temu, właśnie na takim „konwencie", dwaj już niemłodzi i szacowni czarodzieje skoczyli sobie do gardeł. Żywa ilustracja bardzo się Lolikowi podobała. Oto napakowany facet w czerwonej szacie, podobny do Kevina Sorbo*, pięknym hakiem z prawej walił w szczękę wysokiego, chudego obywatela w zielonym, z haczykowatym nosem i świdrującymi oczami. „Zielony" pluł zębami, dobywał różdżki i, sepleniąc wyrazy niecenzuralne, machał nią w stronę przeciwnika, w rezultacie czego tamtemu na głowie wyrastały wielkie, rozłożyste rogi. Zielonemu facetowi Lolik z jakichś powodów współczuł, za to widok rogów, sterczących z bujnej czupryny czerwonego, niewypowiedzianie go śmieszył. Owymi antagonistycznymi czarodziejami byli: pan Godryk Gryffindor i pan Salazar Slytherin.

Tych dwóch było odwiecznymi rywalami. Obaj ambitni i pełni energii, obaj cieszyli się autorytetem w magicznym świecie, jeden i drugi uważali siebie za najmądrzejszych, a przeciwnika – za ślepy zaułek czarodziejskiej ewolucji. Żarli się przy każdej okazji. Starczyło, żeby Slytherin na jakimś zebraniu towarzyskim powiedział: „Golono", zaraz Gryffindor wyskakiwał: „Strzyżono! Strzyżono!" i na odwrót. Gryffindor bardzo lubił ubierać się w odcieniach zielonych i srebrnych, lecz wystarczyło, by Slytherin raz pojawił się w zielonej szacie, aby przeciwnik wyszydził jego fatalny gust odzieżowy i na przekór zaczął chodzić na złoto–czerwono, choć nie mógł patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Slytherin lubił obracać się w towarzystwie osób niemagicznego pochodzenia (nazywanych mugolami), gdyż go bawiły. Ale kiedy Gryffindor sprowadził sobie kochankę mugolkę, jego ideowy wróg zaczął aktywnie udowadniać teorię, że wszyscy mugole stanowią element niebezpieczny i powinni być izolowani, gdyż mogą doprowadzić do degradacji społeczeństwa magicznego. Jako przykład takiej degradacji podawał Gryffindora z jego niezdrowymi zainteresowaniami. Lolika, choć sam był mugolem, zainteresowały idee Slytherina o übermagach i postanowił w wolnej chwili przeczytać jego książkę pod tytułem „Tako rzecze Gandalf". Jak potem wyjaśnił Lolikowi dyrektor, nienazywany po imieniu Voldemort na podstawie tego dzieła opracował teorię o konieczności unicestwienia mugoli, mocno przekręcając idee Slytherina dla swoich sadystycznych celów.

Właśnie wtedy, podczas Nocy Walpurgii, owi ideowi przeciwnicy, ubzdryngoleni w drobną kaszkę, postanowili nieść między ciemny lud wieczysty kaganiec oświaty. Każdy zdecydował, że założy magiczną szkołę, by rozsławić swe imię po wiek wieków, a wrogowi utrzeć nosa. Jednakże każdy chciał kontrolować poczynania konkurenta, więc po ustaleniu stanowisk (na żywej ilustracji obaj czarodzieje, zapomniawszy o różdżkach, tarzali się po ziemi, bezskutecznie próbując zadusić się nawzajem) i kolejnych trzech butelkach whisky, szkołę postanowili założyć jedną, ale z dwoma dyrektorami i dwoma wydziałami, które nazwali, naturalnie, na własną cześć: Gryffindor i Slytherin. Nazajutrz, po sabacie, obydwaj przerazili się konsekwencji podjętego w pijanym widzie zobowiązania, ale nie honor było się wycofywać. LEK jeszcze wtedy nie istniał, więc nie było nikogo do usuwania skutków sabatu. Magiczny świat, dowiedziawszy się, że dwaj odwieczni wrogowie nie dość, że będą żyć pod jednym dachem, ale jeszcze zaczną uczyć dzieci, zaczął spekulacje na ten temat i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał rozwoju wydarzeń. Stąd wzięła początek Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Co oznacza dane słowo, nawet w czasach założycieli nikt nie wiedział, mówiono tylko, że pochodzi z prastarego super–magicznego języka. A było to pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedział Slytherin tego niefortunnego ranka po Nocy Walpurgii, kiedy to jemu i Godrykowi Gryffindorowi oznajmiono, że oto są dyrektorami generalnymi nowej czarodziejskiej szkoły.

– Hogwart! – zajęczał Slytherin, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Absolutnie – ponuro dodał jego świeżo upieczony wspólnik.

W ten sposób szkoła została otwarta. W krótkim czasie obaj dyrektorzy stanęli na skraju obłędu z powodu swego wzajemnego towarzystwa, tępogłowych uczniów, równie tępych nauczycieli i wszechobecnej biurokracji. Aby choć trochę uprzyjemnić swój katorżniczy żywot, koledzy sprowadzili do szkoły swoje kochanki, pod pretekstem, że każdy szanujący się dyrektor powinien mieć sekretarkę.

Jeśli chodzi o Slytherina, była to przeokropnie mądra czarownica z czystokrwistej rodziny i wręcz zwariowana na punkcie magii. Nazywała się Rowena Ravenclaw. Gryffindor za to przywiózł swoją mugolską miłość – Helgę Hufflepuff. Przywiózł ją z czystej złośliwości, żeby mocniej dokuczyć konkurentowi. Ze złośliwości również nauczył Helgę prostych zaklęć i, by mogła pracować w szkole, kupił jej dyplom magistra Białej Magii, czego potem miał gorzko żałować. Obie damy, ku zgrozie obu dyrektorów, na fali żeńskiej solidarności zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą, i ku jeszcze większej zgrozie obu mężczyzn, wyemancypowały. Wkrótce już posady sekretarek nie zaspokajały ich ambicji. Obie panie zorganizowały mityng pod hasłami „Kobieta też człowiek!", „Uwolnimy oświatę od męskiego szowinizmu!" i przy burzliwym poparciu damskiej części magicznego świata założyły własne wydziały: Rawenclaw i Hufflepuff.

„Wszystkie baby są głupie!" – obrazili się obaj panowie, jeden jedyny raz w życiu zgodnie, jednak walczyć z rewolucyjnymi przemianami w szkole nie czuli się na siłach.

W rezultacie szkoła rozpadła się na cztery konkurencyjne wydziały. Z początku był to jeden wielki chaos, i czwórka założycieli, pod naciskiem wpływowych ludzi z magicznego społeczeństwa, musiała się zgodzić na jednego zwykłego dyrektora, niezbędnego dla zaprowadzenia porządku na uczelni. Na owego dyrektora czwórka sarkających czarodziejów zrzuciła problemy zarówno organizacyjne, jak i finansowe, a sami rozleźli się po zakamarkach Hogwartu, które do tej pory są tradycyjnymi miejscami zamieszkania przedstawicieli czterech wydziałów, zwanych „domami".

* Aktor amerykański, u nas znany głównie z seriali 'Herkules' i 'Xena wojownicza księżniczka'.

Slytherin w poszukiwaniu idealnego miejsca na laboratorium zszedł do podziemi, więc Gryffindor, z przyzwyczajenia robiąc na opak, polazł na wieżę, zabierając ze sobą swoich uczniów. Trzeba wspomnieć, że dzieci szybciutko przejęły obyczaje swoich wychowawców, więc wszystkie cztery domy bardzo się różniły między sobą trybem życia i tradycjami, przy czym te różnice przetrwały do dziś. Gryfonów, tak jak i sławnego Godryka, znamionowała beznadziejna lekkomyślność, lekceważenie wobec reguł i przepisów, skłonności do rękoczynów i szczególne zainteresowanie osobami mugolskiego pochodzenia. Sam Gryffindor pod koniec życia nie znosił już nawet zapachu mugoli, ale nadal propagował pokojowe współistnienie świata magicznego i niemagicznego, by, nie daj Merlinie, ktoś mu nie zarzucił solidarności ze Slytherinem. Herbem owego znamienitego wydziału był lew, symbolizujący już to waleczność ojca–założyciela i jego spadkobierców, już to jego wierność wobec suzerena – Ryszarda Lwie Serce. Każdy dom miał też swojego etatowego ducha (coś w rodzaju maskotki, odstraszającej uczniów z innych wydziałów). W Gryffindorze tę posadę zajmował już od wieków niejaki Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Owemu Nickowi wyjątkowo się nie wiodło zarówno za życia, jak i po śmierci. Ów człowiek (nawiasem, z szacownej szlacheckiej rodziny) pewnego razu na balu dla żartu chciał zaczarować przyjaciela, takiego samego jak on młodego czarodzieja i franta, lecz nieszczęśliwie trafił zaklęciem w ukochanego pieska bolończyka króla, za co został skazany na śmierć przez ścięcie. Dlaczego egzekucja odbywała się przy pomocy tępego topora, nie wiadomo, ale fakt jest faktem. Biedaka zabijali przez cztery godziny po kawałku, póki katu ostatecznie nie puściły nerwy, ale głowa i tak nie została odcięta do końca. Jako duch, Nick stał się stałym obiektem żartów i przytyków ze strony tych, którzy mieli szczęście umrzeć na szafocie od uderzenia należycie ostrego narzędzia. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick miał dobry charakter i Lolik odnosił się do niego z sympatią.

W momencie przybycia Lolika do Hogwartu, Gryffindorem zarządzała surowa profesor McGonagall i jej wydział był uznawany za najbardziej prestiżowy, gdyż tam właśnie uczyła się najznamienitsza osobistość czarodziejskiego świata i stały gwóźdź wszystkich programów – Harry Potter. Lolik zdążył odbyć jedną lekcję eliksirów z szóstym rokiem Gryffindor/Slytherin i zdążył zapoznać się z tym chłopcem, ale niczego szczególnego w nim nie zauważył. Zwyczajny wyrostek, tylko trochę nerwowy. W „Historii Hogwartu" o Potterze napisano pięć razy więcej, niż o założycielach szkoły i jej dyrektorach razem wziętych. Czytając szczegółową biografię Złotego Chłopca, Lolik uznał, że ten nieszczęsny dzieciak miał jeszcze większego pecha, niż Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Jego niefart zaczął się już przy urodzeniu, bo chłopczyk postanowił przyjść na świat akurat w momencie kolejnej huśtawki nastrojów Tego–Którego–Nie–Wypada–Nazywać–Po–Imieniu. (Lolik wpierw nie zrozumiał, ale potem z kontekstu wywnioskował, że chodzi o Voldemorta.) Tego dnia Czarny Lord, nawąchawszy się jakichś prochów (Lolik przeczuwał tu wkład Snape'a), jakoby doznał wizji zesłanej z wymiaru astralnego, że może przeżyć tylko jeden: albo on, albo dziecko, dopiero co urodzone w rodzinie Potterów. Czarnoksiężnik wpadł w paranoję i zaprzysiągł wszystkim Potterom krwawą vendettę. No cóż, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że Najstraszliwszy Czarownik pochodził od Slytherina, a przodkiem Pottera był Gryffindor, to powodów do vendetty było więcej niż kilka. Jednak paranoja omalże nie kosztowała Nienazywanego–Po–Imieniu życia. Rodziców Harry'ego ten psychopata owszem zabił, ale najstraszniejsza śmiertelna klątwa jakimś cudem zrykoszetowała od czoła dziecka i ugodziła samego Wielkiego Nekromantę. W rezultacie przez jedenaście lat poniewierał się w stanie śpiączki w jakimś nieokreślonym miejscu. A dzieciak przeżył i od tej pory zaczęto go nazywać Ten–Który–Załatwił–Tego–Którego–Nie–Wolno–Nazywać–Po–Imieniu. Przeżył jednak tylko po to, żeby w ciągu następnych dziesięciu lat wieść nędzny żywot w schowku pod schodami w domu okrutnych krewnych mugoli. (W tym miejscu Lolik prawie zalał się łzami).

A potem Potter poszedł do Hogwartu, Najźlejszy–Bezimienny wrócił z odstawki jeszcze gorszy, niż przedtem, i zaczęły się dla nich obu ciekawe czasy. Każdego roku na wiosnę Czarny Lord z zadziwiającym uporem i, można rzecz, nawet snobizmem, usiłował doprowadzić swoje dzieło do końca, zabijając Złotego Chłopca. Tylko teraz stał się przezorniejszy, działał z ukrycia, poprzez killerów i dla całkowitej pewności planował własną nieśmiertelność. Nie miał zamiaru znów się odcieleśnić. Jedenaście lat absencji fatalnie się odbiło na karierze Nienazywanego. Jego podwładni częściowo zostali wybici przez aurorów, część z nich siedziała w ciupie, niektórzy lizali buty jasnym magom z ministerstwa i udawali milutkie elfy Świętego Mikołaja. Najlepiej pasowało to do Lucjusza Malfoya, niegdyś najwierniejszego z bulterierów Czarnego Lorda, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę fizjonomię Malfoya, nikt nie nazwałby go elfem. Forsy miał jak lodu i zawsze był gotów szczodrze płacić za zaufanie narodu. Generalnie, zmartwychwstałemu Nikczemnikowi, delikatnie mówiąc, nie podobały się zmiany, jakim ulegli jego pieczeniarze, a plotki o jego byłym ulubieńcu, Snape'ie, powodowały, że Nekromanta zgrzytał zębami z wściekłości.

Co zaś się tyczy Pottera, z identycznym uporem, wręcz pedanterią, każdego roku unikał śmierci. Przy czym działo się to w nadprzyrodzonych okolicznościach. A to pomagały mu feniksy, a to znów miecze Gryffindora, duchy i inne cuda. A że corocznie, po kolejnym napadzie Czarnego Lorda, nieszczęsny dzieciak leżał w szpitalu, takie wstrząsy nie mogły nie odbić się na stanie jego zdrowia. Kiedy Lolik przybył do Hogwartu, Potter był już w szóstej klasie i nosił nieoficjalny tytuł Tego–Co–Sześciokrotnie–Sklepał–Sami–Wiecie–Kogo. Jednak, o mój Merlinie... Jakie to było męczące! Na oko chłopak miał wszystkie objawy awitaminozy, dystonii i płaskostopia. Poza tym nie mógł regularnie uczęszczać na lekcje z powodu okresowych bólów blizny – tego miejsca na czole, gdzie trafiła fatalna dla Czarnego Lorda klątwa. Z powodu niepojętych skutków ubocznych blizna związała chłopca i Nienazywanego, i bolała za każdym razem kiedy do obłąkanej głowy Czarnego Lorda przychodziły czarne, perfidne myśli. Sądząc z objawów, ostatnimi czasy Nekromanta nie zasypiał gruszek w popiele i wręcz kipiał niegodziwymi planami, gdyż Potter praktycznie nie pojawiał się na lekcjach. Magowie jasnej strony żyli w ciągłym pogotowiu, każdego dnia spodziewając się bombardowania, a dyrektor, fatalnie oszczędzając na uczniach, wszystkie zasoby pieniężne ładował w obronę szkoły.

W weekendy jednak blizna bohatera narodowego w cudowny sposób przestawała boleć i rozczuleni nauczyciele cieszyli się, że biedne dziecko choć dwa dni w tygodniu czuje się normalnie, jak należy w jego wieku. Co prawda do Lolika na jego eliksiry ta znakomitość jednak przyszła. Widocznie ciekawość przeważyła ból głowy. Krążyły też plotki, że podczas ostatniego meczu Voldemort kontra Potter Nienazywany nieumyślnie jakoś zaczarował chłopaka tak, że ten stał się lunatykiem. Mówiono, że ciemnymi nocami Złoty Chłopiec łazi po zamku we śnie, lecz nikt go nie widzi, tylko ślady pozostają na nie mytych od stu lat podłogach. Ostatnimi czasy większość takich śladów koncentrowała się w lochach, co Lolikowi niezbyt się podobało.

W porównaniu z Gryffindorem, domy Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff w „Historii Hogwartu" opisane zostały pobieżnie. Do Hufflepuffu dostawały się w przeważającej części dzieci opóźnione magicznie (od niedawna nazywane „alternatywnie uzdolnionymi"). Ich rodzice zapłaciliby dowolne pieniądze, byle tylko ich latorośle odebrały jakiekolwiek wykształcenie, tak więc Hufflepuff był oficjalnym płatnym fakultetem szkoły. Nauczyciele praktycznie niczego od Puchonów nie wymagali, na wiedzę (czy też jej brak) patrzyli przez palce, a oceny na egzaminach miłosiernie naciągali. Uczniowie tego wydziału mieszkali w podziemiach, podobnie jak Ślizgoni, a ich przydziałowy duch – Gruby Mnich – był stworzeniem w najwyższym stopniu flegmatycznym i nudnym. Cierpliwość do Grubego Mnicha miał tylko Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, a i to tylko wtedy, gdy nie było nikogo innego do towarzystwa. Opiekunką Hufflepuffu była profesor Sprout – mała, dobroduszna staruszka, niemal cały czas spędzająca w szklarniach, gdzie hodowała mandragory, strzelające jadowitymi kolcami kaktusy, drapieżne zębate tulipany i inne równie milutkie kwiatki, grzybki i jagódki.

Jeśli chodzi o Ravenclaw, ten wydział był bez wątpienia najbardziej tajemniczy. Podobno uczyły się tam mądre dzieci (co w Hogwarcie było dużą rzadkością) i podobno dzieci te były szczególnie uzdolnione w dziedzinie magii teoretycznej. Wszystko „podobno". Lolik w charakterze profesora eliksirów miał do czynienia z magią praktyczną i nie miał szczególnej pociechy z młodych Krukonów, wywracających kociołki i mylących składniki.

Herbem Ravenclawu był orzeł, jako symbol bystrości umysłu i wysokich lotów. Hufflepuff w herbie miał borsuka (ścisły totemizm, nieprawdaż?), ale o tym, co miał on symbolizować, „Historia Hogwartu" milczała. Siedziba, a także domowa zjawa Ravenclawu zdawały się być zagadką dla całej szkoły. Lolik, na przykład, spotykał „orlęta" wszędzie i doszedł do wniosku, że stałego miejsca zamieszkania po prostu nie mają. Lolik pytał Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka o ducha Ravenclawu, a ten po długich rozmyślaniach odrzekł, że owszem, istnieje taki, ale jak wygląda, nie umiał powiedzieć. Nick poradził zwrócić się z tym pytaniem do Krwawego Barona, widma Slytherinu, ale ciekawość Lolika aż tak daleko nie sięgała. Profesor Sniegow, całkiem normalnie traktujący pozostałe szkolne widma, panicznie bał się właśnie ducha swojego fakultetu. Był to lęk całkiem irracjonalny, gdyż Krwawy Baron zawsze odnosił się do niego z szacunkiem i uprzejmie pozdrawiał przy nielicznych spotkaniach. Być może na Lolika źle działał image barona – biały całun z plamami krwi, a może zwyczaj pałętania się nocami po mrocznych korytarzach i wydawania głuchych jęków. Tak czy inaczej, za każdym razem, kiedy zamajaczyła na horyzoncie maskotka Slytherinu, Lolik pospiesznie zmieniał miejsce pobytu. Dlatego więc pytanie o ducha Ravenclawu pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Opiekunem tego domu był wykładowca zaklęć, profesor Flitwick – dziwny, malutki staruszek, którego Lolik podejrzewał, że nie do końca jest człowiekiem.

Fakultet p.o. Mistrza Eliksirów – Slytherin – słusznie cieszył się opinią najtrudniejszego, a lochy uważane były za region o najwyższym wskaźniku przestępczości w Hogwarcie. Kiedy zaś ukończył ten wydział Czarny Lord, nagle zaczęto go uważać za wylęgarnię czarnoksiężników. Lolikowi także nie podobały się ciemne podziemia, ale uważał, że wieszać psy na wszystkich bez różnicy to spora przesada. Te dzieci słodkie nie były, absolutnie – cwane, zręczne, pamiętliwe i mściwe. Nie na darmo herbem Slytherinu był wąż – symbol jaskrawo obrazujący cechy tego wydziału. Na siedem lat nauki w szkole akurat przypadał okres dorastania, w rezultacie dostawało się wszystkim razem i każdemu z osobna. Lolikowi jednak się ta gromadka spodobała. Nie byli to tępawi i flegmatyczni Puchoni, ani Krukoni, wiecznie bujający w intelektualnych obłokach, ani też Gryfoni, głównie skoncentrowani na własnej chwale i honorze swego domu. Nie, Ślizgoni byli dziećmi z pragmatycznym podejściem do życia, trochę cynicznymi, ale żywymi i całkiem inteligentnymi. A kiedy nowy opiekun odkrył, że interesują się chemią (a zarazem eliksirami) pokochał ich, choć sam przed sobą się do tego nie przyznawał. Gotów był patrzeć przez palce na wszystkie ich występki: orgie o północy, palenie nie wiadomo czego w ciemnych zakamarkach, wieczne rozprawy z Gryfonami, w najlepszym wypadku kończące się na dywaniku u dyrektora, w gorszym – w szpitalu (jak na razie). Szczerze mówiąc, Lolikowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak się z tym godzić, bo walczyć jeszcze się nie nauczył. Żeby utrzymać w cuglach te małe diablęta, trzeba było mocnej ręki, stalowych nerwów i władczego charakteru. Profesor Snape najwidoczniej wszystkie te cechy posiadał i Lolik szalenie mu zazdrościł. Nowy opiekun nie miał u swoich podopiecznych poważania, raczej tolerowali go, bo bali się dyrektora. Najbardziej koszmarny był rok szósty. Właśnie tam uczyło się w większości potomstwo zwolenników Czarnego Lorda (tak zwanych Śmierciożerców) i ich życie było, delikatnie mówiąc, do kitu. Z jednej strony naciskała na nich „ciemna strona mocy" w postaci rodziców, a drugiej – jasna, czyli nauczyciele. W rezultacie wszyscy uczniowie równo olali obie strony, popadli w dekadencję i robili, co chcieli.

Odwieczna wojna domowa między Slytherinem a Gryffindorem ostatnio się zaostrzyła. Przy czym stosowano tradycyjne dla obu wydziałów środki. To znaczyło, że jeśli ktoś komuś gdzieś dał po pysku, można było z góry założyć, że autorami mordobicia byli Gryfoni. Jeśli ktoś kogoś transmutował, to obwiniać można było Ślizgonów. Spadkobiercy szlachetnego Godryka uważali Slytherin za najbardziej zacofany dom, a Ślizgonów – za łajdaków i obskurantów. Przedstawiciele Slytherinu darzyli Gryfonów równie „ciepłymi" uczuciami. Szczególnie zajadle walczyli ze sobą liderzy – obaj ze wspomnianego szóstego roku. Ze strony Gryffindoru oczywiście Harry Potter, a ze Slytherinu – Draco Malfoy, synek przybocznego Czarnego Lorda. Dzięki pieniądzom tatusia ten rozpuszczony dzieciak cieszył się w Slytherinie statusem niemalże królewskim, a ostatnimi czasy już całkiem mu odbiło. Wystarczyło tej parce, Potterowi i Malfoyowi, znaleźć się w odległości stu metrów od siebie i już zaczynała się rozróba. Pierwsza lekcja nowego Mistrza Eliksirów zaczęła się od tego, że musiał rozdzielić sczepionych ze sobą przywódców. Lolik porozstawiał chłopaków po kątach, a i tak w trakcie lekcji Potter robił miny do Malfoya i głośnym szeptem nazywał go „Popychadłem Voldemorta". Ślizgon nie pozostawał mu dłużny, przezywając przeciwnika „Sześciokrotnym Hemoroidem Całego Magicznego Świata".

Poza pracą wychowawczą i lekcjami, na profesora Sniegowa niespodziewanie spadły też dozorowanie treningów. Sęk w tym, że w magicznym świecie istniał swoisty (oczywiście magiczny) sport, zwany quidditchem. Po długich objaśnieniach, Lolik uznał na własny użytek, że jest to coś w rodzaju rugby, tylko z głupimi zasadami i na miotłach. Szkoła naturalnie popierała kulturę fizyczną i każdy dom miał swoją drużynę quidditcha. Drużyny konkurowały ze sobą o Puchar Szkoły. Problem polegał na tym, że opiekunowie domów niejako automatycznie zostawali trenerami. Fakt ten przez cały tydzień nieodmiennie rozśmieszał całą szkołę, poza Lolikiem i drużyną Ślizgonów.

I oto dziś, w poniedziałek, nowy Mistrz Eliksirów schodził właśnie z boiska po pierwszym treningu, a wiatr drażnił się z sowami pocztowymi. Szczelnie zawinięty w grubą szatę, zatrzymał się, by przyjrzeć się wysiłkom pierzastych posłańców. Pogoda, jak już wspomniano, była „nielotna", więc trening przybrał formę zebrania organizacyjnego. Kapitan drużyny (Malfoy, któżby inny) jeszcze raz objaśnił opiekunowi prawidła gry, a także uprzejmie dał do zrozumienia, przy milczącej aprobacie innych członków, że funkcja trenera jest czysto symboliczna. Niech Merlin broni, nie oczekują od niego innego wsparcia niż czysto moralnego, a jeszcze lepiej materialnego. Cała drużyna, patrząc doskonale uczciwym i łzawym wzrokiem, błagała o nowe miotły. Czy to nie wstyd, że mija już kolejny rok trzeciego tysiąclecia, a oni latają wciąż na przestarzałych Nimbusach 2001? Na miotłach Lolik się nie znał, ale postanowił błysnąć intelektem i spytał, jakie miotły by chcieli, może Nimbus XP for Professionals?

– Szajs – stwierdził Malfoy autorytatywnie. – Cały czas się zawiesza. Potter lata na Błyskawicy!

Aa, no jeśli Potter, to oczywiście, jołki pałki... Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął i powiedział, że porozmawia z dyrektorem o stronie finansowej tego przedsięwzięcia. Zawodnicy ucieszyli się i wyprawili swojego opiekuna na rozmowę z dyrektorem, życząc powodzenia. Sami zaś postanowili zostać, by „opracować nową taktykę". W tym celu drużyna z jakiegoś powodu skierowała się do lasu, niosąc paczki, w których coś podejrzanie pobrzękiwało.

A Lolik, kiedy tak stał na wietrze, obserwował sowy i planował rozmowę z dyrektorem o miotłach, zorientował się, że chyba zżył się z tym dziwnym miejscem. Ta myśl wprawiła go w szok.

„O nie, pora do domu!" – powiedział sobie.

Do domu jednak na razie było daleko, więc profesor eliksirów poszedł na kolację do zamku.

**  watch?v=YCEeRB1PV54


	3. Rozdział 3 Dziadki i koty

**Rozdział 3. „Dziadki" i „koty" **

_Zamknij za mną drzwi, ja odchodzę._

_Wiktor Coj (zespół Kino)**_

Profesor Sniegow spożył kolację, rozmyślając w trakcie o sprawach ciężkich i mrocznych. Rozmowa z dyrektorem o miotłach nie przyniosła niczego dobrego. Stare problemy nie zostały rozwiązane, a pojawiły się nowe. Lolik po raz kolejny przekonał się, że „czarodziej–emeryt" jest postacią unikalną pod każdym względem. Rozmowa służbowa odbyła się bezpośrednio przed kolacją, w ścisku u wejścia do Wielkiej Sali i trwała raptem dziesięć minut. Jednakże w ciągu zaledwie dziesięciu minut dyrektor zdążył wniknąć w problemy ślizgońskiej drużyny, okazać współczucie i jej, i trenerowi, a także wyrazić głębokie ubolewanie, że w niczym nie może pomóc oraz wyjaśnić Lolikowi ze szczegółami, jak katastrofalna jest sytuacja finansowa Hogwartu. Sniegow musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że cały budżet szkoły na rok bieżący jeszcze przed wakacjami pochłonęło wynajęcie do ochrony smoków i dementorów.

W tym systemie ochrony, według zapewnień dyrektora najnowocześniejszym i wydajnym, Lolik na razie miał słabe pojęcie. Smoków w ogóle jeszcze nie widział, choć obszedł okolice Hogwartu, by zorientować się gdzie co jest i jak można się skąd wydostać. Musiał się zadowolić pośrednimi dowodami istnienia smoków, w postaci łażących po zamku zagadkowych, niedogolonych osobników, nazywających samych siebie smokerami. Osobnicy owi, pokryci bliznami i siniakami (oczywistym potwierdzeniem smoczej złośliwości) byli przedmiotem westchnień uczennic ze starszych klas. Spotkać ich można było zwykle przed obiadem, po zmroku i w nocy zapewne w pocie czoła tresowali swoje jaszczury. Za dnia natomiast poskromiciele smoków byli niezbyt gadatliwi – na wszystkie pytania o swych podopiecznych robili straszne oczy i odmawiali zeznań. Uczniowie (a nawet niektórzy nauczyciele) patrząc na smokerów, zielenieli z zawiści.

Dementorów, a ściśle biorąc, jednego dementora, Lolik widział, co prawda z daleka. Akurat wybrał się wtedy z wizytą do miejscowego gajowego, Hagrida. Klucznik Hogwartu – gdyż taka była jego oficjalna posada – był wyjątkowo sympatyczny. Po tym, jak Lolik uprzejmie się z nim przywitał, gajowy, nie zaszczycany do tej pory uwagą opiekunów Slytherinu, z wdzięczności zaprosił go na herbatę do swojej chatki. Lolik nie dał się długo namawiać. Po pierwsze, chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o szkole, po drugie, Mistrza Eliksirów ogarnęła fala nostalgii. Niedźwiedziowaty, kosmaty i brodaty Hagrid wzruszająco przypominał prostego syberyjskiego chłopa. Siedząc w jego chacie, Lolik wyobrażał sobie, że nie jest w miejscu, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc, a po prostu we wsi Kisielicha, gdzie mieszkała jego babcia. Że nie miał dopiero co pięciu podwójnych lekcji eliksirów z uroczymi dzieciaczkami w wieku dojrzewania, tylko zwyczajnie pracował w ogrodzie babci Melanii, a teraz odpoczywa w izbie leśniczego Jefimycza, który bez problemu uszedłby za Hagridowego brata bliźniaka. Naturalnie, istniały pewne różnice. Na przykład, zamiast ogromnego, zapchlonego i tchórzliwego psiska, Jefimycz hodował całą zgraję zajadłych wilczarzy, od szczeniaka tresowanych na kłusowników. Na stole u Jefimycza zwykle stała flaszka samogonu w towarzystwie słoja kiszonych ogórków, a nie herbata i bułeczki „Marzenie Dentysty". Poza tym u Jefimycza na ścianie, na honorowym miejscu wisiała dubeltówka, a u Hagrida... no tak... ni mniej, ni więcej – różowy parasol. Widząc, że opiekun Slytherinu gapi się na ten parasol jak cielę na malowane wrota, gajowy skorzystał z okazji, że ma się komu wypłakać w kamizelkę i opowiedział Lolikowi całą swoją biografię.

Życiorys opierał się głównie na tym, że Hagrid, z powodu swojej miłości do magicznych zwierząt nieustannie popadał w konflikt z przedstawicielami prawa i porządku. We wczesnej młodości został zatrzymany jako podejrzany o morderstwo i nawet odsiedział jakiś czas, póki go nie oczyszczono z zarzutów. W roli jego gorącego obrońcy występował jedynie świeżo upieczony dyrektor Dumbledore. On też dał niedoszłemu osadzonemu pracę, stworzywszy etat klucznika. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy objawiło się dyrektorskie hobby, polegające na przyjmowaniu na etat ludzi, których normalny czarodziej nie wpuściłby za próg. Hagrid i Snape należeli do kategorii byłych kryminalistów; całkiem niedawno w Hogwarcie uczył wilkołak; potem największy fanatyk Czarnego Lorda pod postacią stukniętego aurora; w zeszłym roku szkoła dorobiła się centaura – nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa; a teraz do tej kolekcji dołączył Lolik, który, wysłuchawszy Hagrida, przestał się czuć jak odszczepieniec.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął rozpytywać o parasol, ale tu gajowy poczerwieniał, wybąkał coś o świeżym powietrzu i „muszę zajrzeć do sklątek", i szybciutko wypadł na dwór. Lolik wyszedł za nim. Na zewnątrz był już późny, księżycowy wieczór. Profesor eliksirów zapalił, słuchając w roztargnieniu Hagrida, który, targany kompleksami z powodu kryminalnej przeszłości, opowiadał o swojej drugiej odsiadce, znów z powodu podejrzeń o zabójstwo.

Akurat kiedy Hagrid przeszedł do opisów Azkabanu (tak właśnie nazywało się więzienie dla czarodziejów) i pracujących tam dementorów, na skraju lasu pojawiła się podejrzana figura, okryta płaszczem z kapturem, i dziwnie gestykulując, zaczęła zbliżać się do Hagridowej chatki.

– Merlinie słodki! Dementor! – wykrztusił gajowy, wpadając w drżączkę. Kiedy postać w płaszczu była już praktycznie przy furtce, były kryminalista nie wytrzymał i zawył:

– Panie naczelniku! Ja jestem prawnie zwolniony! Żyję spokojnie, nie naruszam przepisów! – i padł zemdlony.

Pies, do tej pory rozsądnie kryjący się za Lolikiem, uznał, że jego pan umarł i ogłosił to żałobnym wyciem. Mroczną figurę w płaszczu chyba nieco oszołomiło takie przyjęcie, zatrzymała się u furtki i nawet lekko cofnęła, kiedy opiekun Slytherinu wyciągnął z kieszeni czarodziejską różdżkę. Co z nią robić, Lolik nie wiedział, lecz w miarę możności pomógł mu Hagrid. Otworzywszy jedno oko, słabo jęknął:

– Trzeba wezwać patronusa... – po czym znów przestał dawać oznaki życia.

Pies zawył ze zdwojoną siłą. Różdżka i wspomnienie o patronusie wywołały dziwną reakcję dementora. Wyciągnąwszy z głębin płaszcza wielką białą chustkę, zaczął nią wymachiwać i krzyczeć:

– Tylko proszę bez zaklęć! Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię!

Wołał coś jeszcze, ale wszystkie słowa tonęły w ogłuszającym wyciu osieroconego psa.

Lolik nie miał pojęcia, kto to taki Patronus i jak można go wezwać, nie mając telefonu. Chciałby ocucić Hagrida i zakneblować psa, ale bał się oderwać oczu od dementora, obawiając się, że ten przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zechce podejść bliżej. Nie wiedząc jak wezwać owego Patronusa, a w myślach wołając dyrektora, Lolik dla podtrzymania autorytetu od czasu do czasu machał różdżką w stronę postaci zalanej księżycową łuną i powiewającej chustką z tamtej strony płotu. Z różdżki tryskały snopy iskier, co na dementorze, według wszelkich oznak robiło spore wrażenie. Wzdrygał się nerwowo i krzyczał:

– Nie, nie trzeba różdżką! P–panie cz–czarodzieju! O matko! Pan mnie słyszy? O rany! Niech pan wreszcie uspokoi psa!

To ostatnie nie leżało w możliwościach Mistrza Eliksirów, choć starał się robić wrażenie, ze wszystko ma pod kontrolą. Puszczając kolejny fajerwerk w dementora, Lolik wrzasnął:

– No i dobrze, zarazo ty...! Ja ci dam, śmieciu, porządnych ludzi do paki zabierać! Czekaj tylko, zaraz Patronus przyjdzie i pokażemy ci, gdzie raki zimują!

– Nie trzeba żadnego patronusa! Ja nie jestem żaden dementor! P–panie magu! Ja zabłądziłem! – rozbrzmiał w odpowiedzi żałosny krzyk. – Proszę, niech p–pan zabierze różdżkę! Ja... my... – Postać machnęła gdzieś w kierunku lasu. – To rolplay! Pan wie, co to jest rolplay, prawda?

Lolik wiedział, więc kiwnął głową, a uradowany dementor ciągnął pospiesznie:

– Ja jestem elfem! Pan rozumie, mam zadanie! Szukam obozu orków! Co z tym psem...?! Mogę podejść bliżej, żeby tak nie krzyczeć?! Nie?! Dobra, dobra!

Lolik próbował przetrawić te informacje, ale mózg mu się topił, bo psisko dorównywało syrenie okrętowej. Od strony Hogwartu dobiegał akompaniament, to brzmiący jak niski ryk, to znów zmieniający się w wysoki skowyt, jakby duszy potępionej. Widać jakiś inny pies postanowił pomóc koledze w trudnej chwili. Z lasu zaczęły wtórować wilki, zawsze chętne powyć sobie do księżyca. Patronus nie kwapił się z pomocą, za to ku nietajonej radości Lolika, pojawił się dyrektor, imponująco błyskający okularami i z różdżką w postawie bojowej. Ofiara gry rolplaying momentalnie się zmyła, Hagrid zmartwychwstał, a psia histeria skończyła się jak nożem uciął i nastała błogosławiona cisza. Lolik patrzył z wdzięcznością na starego czarodzieja i wyjaśniał, że nie było to jednak dementor, a jakiś zabłąkany elf. Dyrektor, kręcąc głową, odparł, że dementory to stworzenia podstępne i lepiej takim nie dowierzać.

Krótko mówiąc, szkoła nie miała pieniędzy na sprzęt sportowy. Zamiast pomocy finansowej, dyrektor rzucił opiekunowi Slytherinu wspaniały pomysł, że wydział już dawno powinien przejść na samofinansowanie. Dumbledore tak się zapalił do tej myśli, że postanowił zaraz po kolacji zwołać nadzwyczajne zebranie kadry i poprosił profesora Sniegowa o wystąpienie na temat, jak zdobywają pieniądze uczelnie w świecie mugolskim. Lolik natychmiast zrozumiał, że wpadł jak śliwka w kompot i każdy kęs rósł mu w ustach.

Mistrzowi Eliksirów jednak nieoczekiwanie się poszczęściło. Pod koniec kolacji z kominka w Wielkiej Sali buchnął kłąb czarnego dymu i wyszedł z niego, kichając, niski łysawy człowieczek w prążkowanej szacie. Sala przycichła. W zapadłej cichy doskonale było słychać czyjeś niezadowolone szepty: „Zarząd, jak zawsze nie w porę", „Nawet zjeść nie dadzą". Pasiasty facecik tymczasem wytarł nos chusteczką pod kolor szaty, machnął dzieciom ręką ze słowami: „Jedzcie, jedzcie..." i skierował się prosto ku dyrektorowi.

– Dobry wieczór! Witamy pana ministra! – zawołał Dumbledore jowialnie.

Minister podał dyrektorowi rękę, łaskawie kiwnął głową profesorom i rzekł półgłosem:

– Musimy porozmawiać.

– Oczywiście. – Dumbledore wstał od stołu. – Proszę do mojego gabinetu. Szanowni koledzy, niestety, zebranie będzie się musiało odbyć beze mnie. Później przeczytam protokół z posiedzenia.

Pasiasty minister podejrzliwie przypatrywał się Lolikowi, lecz dyrektor zlapał go pod mankiet i poholował w kierunku wyjścia.

– Super! – rozległo się obok Mistrza Eliksirów. Lolik pytająco spojrzał na wykładającego obronę przed czarną magią profesora Moody'ego. Ten uśmiechnął się.

– Mówię, że zebranie bez dyrektora, to, chłopcze, święto. Do tego rzadkie!

Wyświętowali się za wszystkie czasy! W czasie gdy Moody wyciągał ze schowka butelki i szklanki, McGonagall i Sprout nakrywały do stołu, a Hooch (nauczycielka wuefu) wszystkimi komenderowała, Flitwick już siedział nad kartką papieru w pozie „poeta czekający na natchnienie", przygotowując sprawozdanie z zebrania. W końcu zwycięsko machnął piórem.

– Dobra, piszę. Profesor McGonagall wystąpiła z referatem o konieczności włączenia do programu nauczania ważnego przedmiotu „Etyka i przygotowanie do życia w rodzinie".

– Co? Ja?! – zaprotestowała czarownica. – Dlaczego ja? Jeszcze w zeszłym roku Snape też z tym wyskoczył. „Proszę państwa, coś trzeba zrobić, uczniowie mają hormony zamiast mózgów..."

– Tak, tak, pamiętam – wtrącił Moody, stawiając na stole kolejną porcję trunków. – Nasz spec od trucizn ciskał się wtedy: „Wam wszystko jedno, a ja chwili spokoju nie mam! Jedną ręką warzę eliksir uspokajający, a drugą antykoncepcyjny". Spytałem go wtedy, w jaki sposób, skoro obie ręce ma tak mocno zajęte, warzy viagrę dla swojego ukochanego Tommy'ego?

Flitwick poczekał aż wszyscy ucichną i powiedział:

– Co było w zeszłym roku, stary już nie pamięta, a do protokołu styknie. Nie kłóć się Minnie, bo napiszę, że zgłosiłaś się na ochotnika, żeby tego uczyć!

Opiekunkę Gryffindoru aż skręciło, ale milczała.

– Taa, lecimy dalej... – Pióro wykonało jeszcze jeden posuwisty ruch po papierze. – Profesor Moody zaproponował kolejny sposób wzmocnienia obrony Hogwartu przed atakiem Śmierciożerców, w nawiasie... Co pisać w nawiasie, Szalonooki?

– Oj, kurczę, nie wiem! – Moody najwyraźniej nie miał natchnienia. – Pisz: schron przeciwlotniczy.

– Było! – rzuciła McGonagall.

– Niech to sklątka... No to pisz: schron przeciwlotniczy z kopułą antymagiczną, o!

– Było, było... – powiedziała Hooch. – Dawaj, Moody, wytęż móżdżek, bo się wódka grzeje!

Profesor OPCM wytężył móżdżek i podyktował:

– Schron przeciwlotniczy z kopułą antymagiczną i jeszcze ten, no... jak jej tam, cholera... kontrolą radarową, która pozwoli na lokalizację celu, kiedy znajduje się on do dwóch tysięcy mil nad poziomem morza!

Nastała chwila pełnej szacunku ciszy, mąconej tylko skrzypieniem pióra Flitwicka.

– A co ty masz zamiar tym strącać? – zapytał, skończywszy pisać.

– No jak to co? Śmierciojadów...

– Bo ja myślałem, że Boeingi – wymamrotał w brodę wykładowca zaklęć. – No dobrze. – Staruszek zwrócił się do Lolika. – Pana, młody człowieku, dyrektor prosił, zdaje się, o wystąpienie?

Lolik zmieszał się.

– E... Tak. Na temat, skąd wziąć pieniądze...

– To tak napiszemy. Profesor Sniegow wystąpił z referatem „Biznes i magia. Model przejścia Hogwartu w nowe warunki ekonomiczne w sytuacji stanu wojennego".

– Łał! – Tyle tylko był w stanie powiedzieć opiekun Slytherinu.

Flitwick z zadowoleniem obejrzał swoje dzieło.

– Nieźle wyszło. Proszę, można kończyć. Postscriptum. Referaty trwały godzinę... i, hmmm... trzy godziny dyskusji. Pieczątka i wasze podpisy. Podpisujcie się teraz, bo potem nie będziecie w stanie. A tymczasem chłopak – tu staruszek puścił perskie oko do Lolika – szybciutko poleci do kuchni po zakąski.

– A co...

– Powie pan, że jak zwykle, na radę pedagogiczną. Wszystko panu dadzą.

Lolik bał się w drodze do kuchni znów wpaść w jakiś tajny przełaz, ale obyło się bez większych przygód. Co prawda, kiedy wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego, tuż za rogiem trafił na Irytka i przygotował się na niemiłe dowcipasy. Irytek, miejscowy poltergeist, był czymś w rodzaju miejscowej klęski. Żadna żywa dusza (i nieżywa także), poza nielicznymi profesorami, nie mogła uniknąć Irytkowego poczucia humoru. Można się było spodziewać wszystkiego: od szyderczych piosneczek po obrzucanie zgniłymi jajami. Lolik, bez względu na to, że był opiekunem, znalazł się na liście ulubionych ofiar Irytka. Jedyne, co łączyło Mistrza Eliksirów i poltergeista, to paniczny strach przed Krwawym Baronem. Starczyło wspomnieć o tym widmie, by obaj tracili zmysły. Tym razem jednak przed poltergeistem uratował Lolika właśnie Krwawy Baron. Duch wyszedł niespodzianie ze ściany i popłynął w ich stronę, swoim zwyczajem patrząc smutno i błyskając plamami srebrnej krwi na białych szatach. Irytek, który już otworzył usta, by zacząć szydzić, pisnął tylko i czym prędzej zniknął w kratce wentylacyjnej. Lolik odskoczył w bok i na swoje szczęście trafił na kolejny tajny korytarz, który zaprowadził go prosto do kuchni. Tam skrzaty domowe (w magicznym świecie pełniące rolę uniwersalnego personelu technicznego) wyposażyły go w tacę z wszelakimi smakołykami i Lolik wrócił do pokoju nauczycielskiego tym samym przejściem. Po drodze spotkał woźnego Filcha. Jego ulubiona kotka, Pani Norris, za każdym razem na widok Lolika dostawała choroby morskiej, której nabawiła się na ruchomych schodach, tak więc woźny nie darzył Mistrza Eliksirów szczególną sympatią. Widząc opiekuna Slytherinu z tacą, Filch chrząknął z niezadowoleniem, ale nic nie powiedział. Rada pedagogiczna – rzecz święta. Tak więc Lolik szczęśliwie dostarczył kolegom zakąski i zebranie mogło się rozpocząć.

Lolik był szczęśliwy. Rozmaśleni po alkoholu profesorowie ostatecznie przyjęli go do swego grona. Na wyścigi opowiadali mu zabawne anegdoty z życia szkoły (najczęściej o kolejnych kampaniach Nienazywanego przeciwko Złotemu Chłopcu) i objaśniali szkolny system ocen. W zasadzie ocen nie było, były za to punkty. Jeśli uczeń pokazywał się od dobrej strony: dobrze odpowiadał na lekcjach, poniósł starszemu profesorowi ciężką walizkę, pogonił Czarnego Lorda albo zabił jakiegoś Śmierciożercę, to dom takiego szczęściarza dostawał punkty (od pięciu wzwyż do nieskończoności, dzięki dobremu dyrektorowi). Natomiast jeśli uczeń zbijał bąki na lekcjach, pił wódkę i łamał regulamin, albo propagował idee Czarnego Lorda itd. to domowi małego drania punkty się odbierało (znów od pięciu do minus nieskończoności, dzięki dobremu Snape'owi). Na koniec roku punkty się podliczało i zwycięzcą okazywał się Gryffindor. Lolik zainteresował się, co będzie, jeśli jakiś wydział wyląduje na minusie. Odpowiedziano mu, że na razie nigdy wcześniej to się nie zdarzyło, choć jest szansa sprawdzić, gdyż w danym momencie Slytherin spada w punktacji coraz bliżej zera, z powodu złego zachowania, dążącego ku nieskończoności. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął ciężko nad taką perspektywą, ale Moody go pocieszył, mówiąc, że do końca roku jeszcze sporo czasu.

Moody traktował Lolika niemalże po ojcowsku. Auror na emeryturze, po trzydziestu latach w MISA, Moody wszędzie widział spiski, nikomu nie ufał i był podejrzliwy w stopniu maniakalnym. W jednej z wielu potyczek z wrogiem Moody stracił oko i dostał magiczną protezę, pozwalającą widzieć na wskroś przez praktycznie wszystkie przeszkody. To bardzo ułatwiało mu pracę, choć złe języki twierdziły, że stary czarodziej widzi czarną magię nawet tam, gdzie jej nie ma i nigdy być nie mogło, nawet przy najszczerszych chęciach. Z powodu sztucznego oka otrzymał przezwisko „Szalonooki". Tego–Którego–Tylko–Niewychowani–Ludzie–Nazywają–Po–Imieniu razem z jego Śmierciożercami auror serdecznie nienawidził. A miał, nawiasem mówiąc, za co! Mało tego, że Moody'emu dostawało się od nich na froncie, to jeszcze dwa lata temu pewien skończony łajdak praktycznie pogrzebał jego reputację. Typ, będący jednym z pupilków Volde... przepraszam, Nienazywanego, załatwił Moody'ego na cacy. A konkretnie, udając aurora, czarnoksiężnik mało co nie utrupił samego Harry'ego Pottera! A kiedy perfidny plan zawiódł, ten sukinsyn miał czelność wykitować, nie złożywszy zeznań! A najbardziej poszkodowany był oczywiście Moody! Co więcej, stary auror spędził prawie cały rok w kufrze, po dziurki w nosie napakowany narkotykami i zaklęciami, a do tego ta voldemortowska swołocz zniszczyła mu fryzurę! Po to, by szpiegować pod postacią Moody'ego, potrzebny był specjalny eliksir, w skład którego wchodziły włosy aurora. Eliksir miał krótki czas działania, więc czarny mag co rusz otwierał kufer i strzygł swą ofiarę. Moody'ego już wcześniej trudno było nazwać przystojnym bez dania sobie w szyję, a teraz mógłby grać Quasimodo (gdyby nie śpiewał jeszcze gorzej niż Pietkun*). A po tych wszystkich mękach Moody musiał jeszcze biegać po urzędach i udowadniać swoją niewinność. Czarny mag, podlec, umarł, świadków nie było, tak więc, gdyby nie Dumbledore – obrońca wszystkich uciśnionych – z aurorem byłoby źle. Nawet teraz, choć za niego poręczył dyrektor Hogwartu, wielu byłych współpracowników Moody'emu nie dowierzało. Dając upust swej pasji kolekcjonerskiej, Dumbledore zaproponował porzuconemu przez wszystkich aurorowi etat wykładowcy w Hogwarcie. Teraz, po tych wszystkich przygodach, były oficer na magicznym froncie reagował na Śmierciożerców jak foksterier na kota. Do Snape'a Moody odnosił się skrajnie podejrzliwie, mawiając, że nawróconych czarnych magów jest równie mało jak latających słoni. Zdaniem emerytowanego aurora, gdziekolwiek teraz znajdował się Snape – w niewoli, czy w grobie – tam powinien pozostać, a Lolik jest doskonałym kandydatem na stanowisko wykładowcy eliksirów. Tak przychylny stosunek do profesora Sniegowa był spowodowany także tym, że ten ostatni zawsze był gotów chętnie słuchać opowieści frontowych starego czarodzieja, tym bardziej, że nikogo w szkole już nie interesowały.

Na zebraniu, podczas gdy damy z ożywieniem omawiały najnowsze trendy mody, od czasu do czasu chichocąc, a Flitwick spokojnie drzemał w kącie, udając, że słucha, Moody pięć raz opowiedział Lolikowi jak postradał oko, po czym zabrał się za swój kolejny ulubiony temat – krytykowanie Snape'a.

– A ja mówię, że to zdrajca i dezerter! Takich drani jak on, to ja kopniakami spuszczałem ze schodów, kiedy ty, mały, jeszcze koszulę w zębach nosiłeś. Nawiasem, przypomnij mi potem, żebym ci opowiedział, jak straciłem ten swój iluminator. Tak... To były czasy! Dziś młodzież już nie ta! Wypijmy za weteranów! – Stuknęli się z Lolikiem butelkami i były auror ciągnął dalej: – A ci jeszcze mi będą mącić w głowie: „Severusa złapali w pułapkę! On się opierał, ale siły wroga były przeważające!". Ta, jasne, opierał się. O ścianę chyba. W dyrdy poleciał do tego swojego Tommy'ego! Jak mówią, garbatego grób wyprostuje. A ty, mały, nie przejmuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko musisz nabrać doświadczenia. – Auror pomyślał i pstryknął palcami. – Słuchaj, mam pomysł! Ty jutro masz lekcje z szóstą klasą, Gryffindor – Slytherin?

– Aha... – Mistrz Eliksirów natychmiast stracił humor.

– A z samego rana co masz?

– Nic. Przygotowywać się będę. Psychicznie.

– Przygotowywać się będziesz u mnie na lekcji. Gryffindor, szósta klasa. Tych urwisów trzeba krótko trzymać! Zademonstruję ci.

*  watch?v=yhQTMUSkUc4 i wszystko jasne...

Następnego ranka Lolik żałował, że zgodził się iść na lekcję do Moody'ego. Głowa mu pękała. Dwa kubki mocnej kawy, wypite podczas śniadania, niewiele pomogły, a eliksiru na kaca jeszcze sporządzić nie umiał, czego teraz gorzko żałował. Co prawda, pozostali nauczyciele nie czuli się wcale lepiej. Wszyscy siedzieli przy stole ponurzy, zielonkawi i żłopali kawę litrami. Tylko Moody był świeży jak ogóreczek, co wskazywało na wieloletnią wojenną praktykę. Uczniowie za to byli całkiem rześcy, poza drużyną quidditcha ze Slytherinu, która również szukała ratunku w kawie, krzywiąc się boleśnie na każdy głośniejszy dźwięk i rzucając pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego.

Po śniadania Lolik najchętniej poszedłby z powrotem do swoich lochów i położyłby się spać. Zdobył się jednak na nadludzki wysiłek i powlókł się na lekcję starego aurora. Nie chciał obrażać staruszka.

„Jakby nie było, traktuje mnie bardzo przyzwoicie. Zapalił się do pomysłu, że zrobi ze mnie prawdziwego nauczyciela. Powinienem mu choć eliksir na reumatyzm uwarzyć, czy co..."

Reumatyzmu Moody nabawił się podczas niewoli w kufrze i teraz jesienią chodził z wełnianą tkaniną w czarną i rudą kratkę, zamotaną wokół pasa, na podobieństwo kiltu.

Choć Lolik był senny, na lekcji Moody'ego zmuszony był się ocknąć. Stary wojak wierzył, że dzieci lepiej opanują materiał, jeśli nauczyciel będzie groźnie łypał okiem, krzyczał i biegał po klasie. Biegi, co prawda, z powodu reumatyzmu niezbyt mu wychodziły, ale cała reszta robiła wrażenie. Dzieciarnia siedziała wyjątkowo cicho.

– Stała czujność! – grzmiał emerytowany auror, kuśtykając od ławki do ławki. – Czarny Lord nie śpi i w każdej chwili może zaatakować! Dlatego w każdej chwili powinniście być gotowi odeprzeć atak! Jak mówił nasz dowódca: „Najważniejsze – mieć sytuację pod kontrolą"! Pamiętam jak nasz oddział robił desant na chersońskie stepy...

– Słodki Merlinie, znów go poniosło! – jęknął ktoś z tylnych ławek.

– Ale nie będziemy tu mitrężyć, opowiem wam tę pouczającą historię później.

Po klasie przeleciało westchnienie ulgi.

– Tak więc, powinniście umieć kontrolować sytuację w dowolnych okolicznościach! Zaraz to sprawdzimy. Przerabialiście już boginy i doskonale umiecie z nimi się rozprawić. Można rzec, że bogin to dla was pestka.

Lolik nie wiedział, co to za diabeł, ten bogin, ale sądząc z pobladłych uczniów, była to pestka duża i twarda.

– Wcześniej jednakowoż stawaliście przeciw boginowi na otwartej przestrzeni i mogliście liczyć na wsparcie kolegów albo, jak już całkiem źle poszło, nauczyciela. A to was rozmiękcza! Z prawdziwym wrogiem nie będzie tak łatwo! Powinniście umieć zwyciężać przeciwnika jeden na jednego także w warunkach ekstremalnych. W tej szafie – tu profesor wskazał na wielką dwudrzwiową szafę, obok której siedział Lolik – jest bogin. Wasze zadanie to wejść do szafy i go zneutralizować. Wchodzicie pojedynczo.

W klasie zaległa grobowa cisza. Młodzież z lękiem gapiła się na złowieszczy mebel. Co by nie mówił Moody, było widać, że uczniowie wcześniej raczej nie rozwalali boginów na prawo i lewo. Lolikowi obiło się o uszy, że nauczyciele Hogwartu mieli zwyczaj w pierwszej kolejności wywoływać do odpowiedzi Pottera, żeby miał okazję błysnąć erudycją. Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na Złotego Chłopca. Cel agresji Czarnego Lorda siedział na krześle, bezwładny jak worek i patrzył w sufit, jakby odmawiał ostatnią modlitwę.

Moody dał dzieciom czas na psychiczne przygotowanie się do egzekucji, po czym polecił:

– Jako pierwszy... – Wszyscy spojrzeli z przestrachem na Pottera. – Pan Longbottom!

Lolik gwizdnął cicho. Neville'a Longbottoma nie znał dobrze, ale po trzech z kolei wybuchach kotła zdążył pojąć, że tego dzieciaka lepiej zostawić w spokoju. Biedak starał się, ale magicznego talentu miał chyba jeszcze mniej niż Lolik. Teraz chłopaczek z trudem podniósł się z miejsca na miękkich nogach i z drżeniem podszedł do szafy. Złapał uchwyt, ostatni raz obejrzał się na Moody'ego, ale nie doczekawszy się ułaskawienia, westchnął i z iście gryfońską rozpaczliwą odwagą wlazł do środka. Znów nastała cisza.

– No to teraz sobie poczekamy, aż pan Longbottom poradzi sobie z boginem i wyjdzie. – Moody usiadł za biurkiem.

Czekali znów w milczeniu, bacznie obserwując szafę.

„Nie na darmo Moody się przechwalał, że ma na lekcjach idealną dyscyplinę – rozmyślał Lolik. – On nimi po prostu karmi jakieś potwory. Hm... ja w takim razie pewnie powinienem poić ich trucizną. A McGonagall pewnie zamienia ich w..."

Tu myśl opiekuna Slytherinu przerwała prymuska Hermiona Granger.

– Przepraszam, profesorze Moody, ale Neville siedzi tam już piętnaście minut...

– A...? – Auror obudził się z drzemki. – Rzeczywiście, jakoś długo. Zajrzyj no, mał... To znaczy, profesorze Sniegow, czy mógłby pan zajrzeć i sprawdzić co z tym chłopakiem?

Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na Moody'ego jak Cezar na Brutusa, ale nie mógł stracić twarzy w obecności uczniów, więc ostrożnie otworzył drzwi szafy i zajrzał do wnętrza. W środku wisiało pełno futer.

„Na co temu staremu susłowi tutaj futra? I gdzie ten cholerny bogin? I najważniejsze, gdzie chłopak?" – Na wszystkie te pytania Lolik nie znalazł w szafie odpowiedzi.

Zauważył, że za futrami szafa się nie kończy. Pomacał – tylnej ścianki nie było.

„Do diabła, trzeba będzie tam wleźć".

Wlazł. Z tyłu ze stuknięciem zamknęły się drzwi, co wzbudziło bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie. Z początku Lolik czuł tylko futra, pachniało sierścią, a pod nogami chrupały kulki naftaliny. A potem w oczy uderzyło go jaskrawe światło i Mistrz Eliksirów całkiem nieoczekiwanie wyszedł spomiędzy ubrań prosto w zimowy las. Lolik zacisnął powieki, potrząsnął głową i znów otworzył oczy. Dokoła błyszczały w słońcu zaspy. Lolik odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą rząd futrzanych płaszczy.

– Bzika można dostać! – rzekł sam do siebie. – Co ten Moody tu ma, przenośny kurort narciarski?

Wówczas zza krzaków wyszedł bóbr. Bóbr jak bóbr, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę, że zwierzę było ze trzy razy większe od normalnego bobra, nosiło okulary i poruszało się na tylnych łapach. Doczłapał do Lolika i (jak w bajce) odezwał się ludzkim głosem:

– Dzień dobry! Jest pan turystą? Poproszę o wizę. Z jakim biurem turystycznym pan jedzie?

Lolik nigdy przedtem nie rozmawiał z bobrami (ani bobry z nim), więc nic dziwnego, że był nieco zdezorientowany.

– Ja... e... pieszo. Przez szafę. I nie mam wizy.

Bobra taka odpowiedź nie zadowoliła.

– W takim razie nic z tego! Bez wizy nie wolno. Już od trzech lat mamy status rezerwatu. Przyjeżdżają tu różni... Kłusownicy! – Zwierzak podejrzliwie obejrzał Mistrza Eliksirów. – Proszę wracać do szafy!

Raptem rozległ się skrzyp płóz po śniegu i po chwili nadjechała najprawdziwsza trojka. Białe konie truchtały niezbyt szybko, dzwoniły dzwoneczki przy uprzęży, powoził jakiś brodaty karzełek, a w saniach siedziała kobieta w średnim wieku – piękna, tylko trochę za wysoka i nadąsana.

Zobaczywszy Lolika, rozkazała woźnicy:

– Hej, hamuj!

Trojka zatrzymała się. Kobieta kpiąco popatrzyła na opiekuna Slytherinu.

– Cóż to, kontrola celna nie puszcza? No jak dziecko... przecież on chce w łapę! Za dwa litry nie tylko cię przepuści, ale jeszcze będzie przewodnikiem i pokaże wszystkie tutejsze atrakcje. Co prawda, tutaj jest tylko jedna – latarnia! – Kobieta zachichotała, a karzeł parsknął paskudnie.

– A co ja, latarni nie widziałem...? – wymamrotał Lolik.

Bóbr splunął na śnieg, odwrócił się demonstracyjnie i, wyciągnąwszy skądś kapciuch, zaczął sobie skręcać papierosa. Kobieta zaśmiała się i spytała:

– A ty, chłopczyku, przypadkiem nie od Voldemorta? Chociaż nie, on przysłałby Tonia Dołohowa. No dobrze... – Kobieta widocznie znudziła się Lolikiem i bobrem, rozparła na powrót w saniach i machnęła na karła.

– Chwileczkę, a Snape'a przypadkiem tu nie ma? – ocknął się Lolik.

Kobieta uniosła brwi, zaskoczona.

– Znasz Sevika? Nie, on tu nie przyjeżdża. „Żyjecie tu – mówi – jak Czukcze nad Tunguską, a na zwierzaki mogę sobie popatrzeć w zoo". No, dawaj!

Świsnął bat, trojka wkrótce skryła się za drzewami. Bóbr zaciągnął się i wypuścił w obłok dymu w mroźne powietrze.

– A pan tu kogoś szuka? – spytał już znacznie uprzejmiej.

– Owszem, szukam chłopca... i bogina.

– Aaa, trzeba było wejść do drugiej części szafy!

– Dom wariatów! – wymamrotał Lolik i wcisnął się z powrotem między futra.

Kiedy wyszedł z szafy, miał wrażenie, że w klasie minęło dopiero kilka sekund, choć w lesie spędził około dwunastu minut. Wszyscy siedzieli tak samo cicho i przypatrywali mu się z natężeniem, jakby się spodziewali, że teraz gestem iluzjonisty wyciągnie Longbottoma z kieszeni.

– Naprawdę, dom wariatów! – powtórzył Mistrz Eliksirów, wchodząc do drugiej przegrody. Dziwne, ale w tej części również nie było ciemno. Futer brak, za to znalazł się zaginiony uczeń. Longbottom, w głębokim omdleniu, spoczywał oparty o ściankę szafy, a nad nim stał profesor Severus Aleksander Snape we własnej osobie.

W to, że stojący w szafie wysoki, chudy mężczyzna z czarnymi włosami do ramion i długim nosem to nie kto inny jak zaginiony opiekun Ślizgonów, Lolik nie wątpił ani przez chwilę – widział Snape'a na fotografiach w szkolnym muzeum. P.o. Mistrza Eliksirów mógł teraz dokładnie sobie obejrzeć człowieka, którego uważał za przyczynę wszystkich swoich nieszczęść. Lolik miał sporo do powiedzenia Snape'owi, i miał zamiar to zrobić, a przede wszystkim zapytać, co on, do ciężkiej cholery, robi w szafie Moody'ego, kiedy on, Lolik Sniegow, tyra za niego na lekcjach, rozmawia z bobrami i ogólnie chyba traci rozum?! I z kim się Snape pozamieniał na głowy, że siedzi tutaj, w kurzu i naftalinie, podczas gdy jego rodzony wydział idzie w diabły? (Lolik aż sam się zdziwił, że tak mocno przejmuje się moralnym upadkiem Slytherinu.) A w końcu, co, u licha, Snape robi konkretnie w tej szafie, konkretnie u Szalonookiego?!

Naturalnie, Lolik wytrząsłby z dyrektorskiego agenta całą prawdę, a profesor–dezerter zalałby się łzami skruchy, gdyby nie dziwne zakłócenie porządku rzeczy. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się do Lolika, uśmiechnął... i zaczął szybko zmieniać kształt. Po paru sekundach przed Snape'owym zastępcą stał niewysoki, krąglutki i łysy facecik w białym fartuchu. W jednej ręce trzymał imponujących rozmiarów strzykawkę, a w drugiej bormaszynę i z niezdrową radością prezentował w uśmiechu wszystkie trzydzieści dwa zęby, sądząc po ich nieskazitelności – sztuczne. Lolikowi włosy stanęły dęba. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa bał się dentystów i teraz miał ochotę drapnąć gdzie oczy poniosą. Nie mógł jednak zostawić Longbottoma na pastwę straszliwego stomatologa sadysty, więc czym prędzej złapał nieprzytomnego ucznia pod pachy i razem wypadli z szafy.

Reszta lekcji Moody'emu upłynęła na próbach ocucenia Longbottoma. Opowiadał też o zwyczajach boginów i zalecał dzieciom jak najwięcej trenować. Pod koniec zajęć auror zapowiedział uczniom, że znajomość z boginem będzie kontynuowana na następnej lekcji, co spowodowało kolejne omdlenie Longbottoma i chóralny jęk reszty klasy. Lolik zdecydował, że ma na razie dość bobrów i dentystów, i odmówił uczestniczenia w jeszcze jednej lekcji, wymawiając się koniecznością przygotowania do klasówki. Dzieciaki, usłyszawszy, ze czeka ich klasówka z eliksirów, wpadły w czarną melancholię i na zajęcia do Lolika przyszły smętne i milczące, nawet zapominając pokłócić się ze Ślizgonami. Ci wpierw speszyli się w obliczu takiej bezczelności, ale dowiedziawszy się o klasówce, również sposępnieli. Po raz pierwszy od czasu zniknięcia profesora Snape'a lekcja eliksirów zaczęła się w idealnej ciszy.

„Dzieci przyszłością narodu!" – pomyślał Lolik, przypominając sobie popularne hasełko. Rozejrzał się po klasie. Gryfoni jeszcze nie otrząsnęli się po spotkaniu z boginem, a Ślizgoni – z Hagridem, który dopiero co przeprowadził z nimi lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Po zajściu z dementorem gajowy zrobił się bardzo nerwowy, nie oddalał się od chaty i wszędzie nosił ze sobą swój różowy parasol. Sporo pił i mało się nie zabił w trakcie lekcji. Ostatnio u niego dzieci zajmowały się tresurą jego ulubionych zwierzaczków – sklątek tylkowybuchowych. Była to robota trudna i niewdzięczna, zwłaszcza dla Ślizgonów. Oj, niełatwo było małoletnim latoroślom czystokrwistych magicznych familii (z mieszańcami Czarny Lord się nie zadawał) cackać się z wielkimi, pokrytymi śluzem robalami, które na dodatek pluły jak wielbłądy – tyle że ogniem. Młodzież skarżyła się już profesorowi Sniegowowi na Hagrida, w nadziei, że nowy opiekun, który miał serce o wiele miększe od starego, zlituje się nad nimi i wybawi od sklątek. Opiekun pożałował ich, ale uważał, że kontakt z hagridowymi ulubieńcami wyjdzie młodym na dobre, więc pocieszył tylko dzieciarnię, że „ciężko w szkole, lekko w raju".

Profesor Sniegow przybrał mroczny i surowy wyraz twarzy, po czym niezbyt głośnym, złowrogim tonem ogłosił:

– No, cóż... Zaczynamy lekcję.

Dzieci westchnęły i otworzyły zeszyty.

– Poprzednio mieliśmy lekcję wprowadzającą do chemii organicznej. Zobaczymy, czy zostało wam coś w głowach. Kto może krótko wyjaśnić, czym jest organika? Tak, proszę, panno Granger.

– Organika to chemia zajmująca się związkami zawierającymi węgiel! – dumnie oświadczyła prymuska.

– Tak, zgadza się. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Po ślizgońskiej stronie klasy rozległo się oburzone prychanie, które natychmiast ucichło pod surowym spojrzeniem profesora.

– Jak już mówiłem, będziemy uczyć się o rozmaitych substancjach, ich właściwościach oraz poszczególnych eliksirach, do których są używane. Niektóre eliksiry będziecie także przygotowywać. Temat dzisiejszej lekcji: gliceryna. Można zacząć notować...

W jednym stary auror miał rację, najważniejsze – nie dać dzieciakom ochłonąć, żeby nie drzemały na lekcji i nie miały czasu na wygłupy. W tym celu Lolik dyktował prędko, choć dostatecznie wolno, żeby uczniowie zdążyli wszystko zapisać. Ci, oczywiście, nie doceniali tych starań. Gryfoni cierpieli w milczeniu, sapiąc i bazgrząc piórami, z nadświetlną, jak im się wydawało, szybkością. Ślizgoni nie sapali, za to cichutko marudzili, że tak nie można, że lekcja w takim tempie to łamanie praw ucznia, i że nawet u Binnsa jest lepiej. Ślizgońscy zawodnicy quidditcha, już i tak zdenerwowani tym, że nowych mioteł nie ma co się spodziewać, kompletnie skwaśnieli. Malfoy niemalże miał wypisane na czole: „Wszystko powiem tacie!" ale przynajmniej nie awanturował się z Potterem. Lolik zdziwił się, że Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył–Sześć–Razy uczestniczy w lekcji. Spodziewał się, że po boginie gryfońska znakomitość pójdzie odpoczywać. Jednak chłopak siedział i sumiennie zapisywał właściwości gliceryny. Istotnie, gliceryna okazała się bardzo pożyteczną rzeczą w warzycielstwie i Snape przechowywał jej w swoim magazynie całe mnóstwo.

– Każdy ma na stole kolbę z gliceryną. Dokładnie zapoznajcie się z tą substancją. Postarajcie się zapamiętać kolor, konsystencję, zapach. Tak, panno Granger, można otworzyć i powąchać. Nie, panie Longbottom, nie otruje się pan.

– Snape by dodał „niestety" – szepnął któryś z uczniów nostalgicznie.

– Nie, panie Zabini, nie radzę tego pić – ciągnął Lolik.

Uczniowie, ciesząc się z krótkiego odpoczynku, z zainteresowaniem badali białawą, galaretowatą substancję, a niektórzy ostrożnie wąchali.

– Glicerynę wykorzystuje się głównie w medycynie, w eliksirach gojących. Znajduje też szerokie zastosowanie w rozmaitych eliksirach kosmetycznych... (Wszystkie dziewczyny i niektórzy chłopcy od razu nadstawili uszu.) Na przykład, na bazie gliceryny przygotowuje się praktycznie wszystkie maści odmładzające i dlatego tuż przed Nocą Walpurgii cieszą się one takim niesłychanym popytem. Tak, panno Parkinson, na pryszcze też pomaga. Nie, dziś zajmiemy się eliksirem na szybkie gojenie ran. Ten eliksir nie pomoże przy poważnych urazach, ale przydaje się na oparzenia i skaleczenia. Na tablicy macie wypisane składniki. Możecie zaczynać. Zadanie domowe: trzydzieści cali eseju o historii wykorzystywania gliceryny.

– Ale klasówka... – zaczęła gryfońska prymuska i umilkła pod ciężkimi spojrzeniami reszty klasy, pokładających nadzieję w roztargnieniu profesora. Nadzieja była jednak płonna.

– O klasówce doskonale pamiętam, panno Granger, i liczę na to, że przygotowanie do niej nie przeszkodzi wam w napisaniu eseju.

Nikt nie odważył się kłócić z profesorem, młodzież na nowo pochyliła się nad kociołkami. Mistrz Eliksirów powoli chodził między stołami, obserwował proces warzenia eliksiru, poprawiając tu i ówdzie, dając wskazówki i starając się nie spuszczać z oka stanowiska Longbottoma.

W początkach swej kariery nauczycielskiej w Hogwarcie Lolik próbował nauczyć dzieci zwracać się do niego imieniem i patronimikiem, tak jak przywykł. Jednak wymówienie „Leontij Aristarchowicz" przekraczało możliwości każdego, dla nieszczęsnych uczniów to była naprawdę wyższa szkoła jazdy. Dumbledore zrzucał owo ograniczenie na anglo–saksońską mentalność, zaimpregnowaną na rosyjskie imiona. Lolik zrezygnował więc i zaczął reagować na „profesorze" i czasem na „sir". Za to p.o. Snape'a obmyślił dla szkolnych winowajców karę, godną najprawdziwszego Ślizgona i wypróbował ją na Malfoyu. Ten, będąc nie tylko kapitanem drużyny, ale też starostą wydziału, miał do czynienia z profesorem Sniegowem częściej niż inni i opiekun, zaniepokojony moralną degrengoladą prefekta, starał się jakoś wychować bezczelnego chłopaka. Tak więc, kiedy McGonagall kolejny raz przywlokła Malfoya do gabinetu profesora eliksirów, ze słowami: „Mam dość, niech pan sam wymyśli mu jakąś karę!", Lolik zmusił wichrzyciela, by ten przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny zwracał się do niego „po otczestwu". Następnego dnia ofiara miała język złamany w kilku miejscach, za to od tej pory dowolne zaklęcie, nawet najbardziej zawiłe, Malfoy wymawiał lekko i swobodnie. Tak więc Lolik przyczynił się do polepszenia jego stopni z zaklęć i transfiguracji.

Jednak byłemu aspirantowi dziwnie było słyszeć z ust uczniów to powściągliwe „profesorze", a teraz... Wystraszony okrzyk zmusił go do odwrócenia się.

– Profesorze Snegoff! Profesorze Snegoff!

Lolik zobaczył pobladłą twarz najlepszego przyjaciela Pottera – Rona Wesleya.

– Sir! Harry chyba trochę źle się czuje!

To było delikatnie powiedziane. Potter, biały jak ściana, z czołem pokrytym zimnym potem, stał wczepiony konwulsyjnie w krawędź stołu. Nagle chwycił się ręką za głowę i osunął na podłogę, straciwszy przytomność.

„Czemu oni tu tak lubią mdleć?" – przemknęło przez myśl Lolikowi. – „Cholera, przecież to ta jego blizna! To znaczy, że Czarny Lord... Coś tam dyrektor mówił... CHOLERA!"

Profesor, nie na żarty wystraszony, podbiegł do chłopca, sprawdził mu puls i próbował ocucić.

– Panno Granger! Amoniak! Trzecia szafa, najwyższa półka. Szybko!

Kiedy tylko watka, namoczona w amoniaku, dotknęła jego nosa, Potter parsknął, drgnął i otworzył oczy.

– Garik, jak się czujesz? – spytał Lolik, pomagając chłopcu podnieść się i przytrzymując za ramię.

– Chyba w porządku.

– Panie Wesley, panno Granger, zaprowadźcie pana Pottera do szpitalnego skrzydła. A jak się pan poczuje lepiej, Harry, pójdziecie do dyrektora i opowiecie, co się zdarzyło, dobrze?

Potter przytaknął i gryfońska trójca opuściła klasę.

W czasie obiadu Lolik, któremu nie wychodził z głowy wypadek z Potterem, zapytał dyrektora, czego powinni się teraz spodziewać po Voldemorcie. Stary czarodziej wyjaśnił, że świat medycyny, tutaj reprezentowany przez głównego lekarza szkoły, madame Pomfrey, poklasyfikował wszystkie bóle głowy Złotego Chłopca. Lolik był świadkiem Ataku nr 5, który zwykle występował za każdym razem, kiedy Nienazywany był w złym humorze, wywołanym silnym kacem. Tak więc bezpośredniego ataku ciemnych sił dyrektor w tym tygodniu się nie spodziewał. Za to spodziewał się go Moody, który z zapałem chciał organizować ochotnicze patrole i kopać okopy. Ku uldze ciała pedagogicznego, dyrektor namówił starego aurora, by z okopami trochę zaczekał.

Po obiedzie Lolik miał podwójną lekcję Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff z drugoklasistami, na której dzieci wysadziły cztery kociołki i doszczętnie stargały nerwy Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Odjął uczniom mnóstwo punktów i zostawił młodocianych saperów, żeby po lekcjach zrobili porządek w klasie. Okazało się, że było to wypędzanie diabła szatanem. Lolik osłupiał ze zgrozy i zamiast iść na kolację, musiał zacząć porządki na nowo. Warzyciel stwierdził, że przy kontakcie ze środkami czyszczącymi mgła wypełniająca pracownię zgęstniała, wydzielając zapach silnie skoncentrowanego chloru i była jeszcze paskudniejsza. Przywróciwszy klasie jaki–taki wygląd, Lolik postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz, by się przewietrzyć. Idąc korytarzem do wyjścia z podziemi, zauważył w jednej z komnat gromadkę Ślizgonów. Drużyna quidditcha i kilku innych podobnych im zuchów ze starszych klas, siedzieli na stołach, paląc i rozmawiając półgłosem. Rozmowa musiała być bardzo zajmująca, bo pojawienia się własnego opiekuna uczniowie nawet nie zauważyli. Lolik już chciał iść dalej, kiedy parę słów, wypowiedzianych głośniej, sprawiło, że stanął i zaczął słuchać. Dzieciaki narzekały na swój los, który stał się jeszcze gorszy wraz z pojawieniem się Lolika, tęskniły za dawnymi czasami i Snape'em. Mówili cicho, do Lolika dochodziły tylko urywane frazy, ale wynikało z nich jedno: zdaniem uczniów, nowy profesor eliksirów podrywał autorytet starego. Nastolatkowie byli rozczarowani. „Snape wszystkich o tak trzymał!", „Chodzili jak w zegarku i kichali na rozkaz!", „Staczamy się, ludzie", „Jakby to Slytherin mógł zobaczyć, sam siebie Niewybaczalnym by strzelił. Powiedziałby: Biada ci, domu mój! Jakich czarnych dni dożyliśmy! Opiekunowie Slytherinu gryfiackie szczeniaki publicznie niańczą!", „Chłopaki, chodźmy się napić i porzucamy flaszkami w wieżę Gryfonów", „Gdzie też diabli noszą tego starego węża?!".

Gdzie diabli nosili Snape'a, Lolik chciałby się dowiedzieć już tydzień temu. Jeszcze bardziej marzył o tym, żeby wiedzieć, czy szpieg zamierza wrócić, czy nie? Wątpliwości w tej kwestii powstały nie bez pomocy Moody'ego. Wpadłszy w wir szkolnego życia, Lolik jak nigdy zaczął doceniać swobodę. Rozpaczliwie chciał wydostać się z Hogwartu i zaczynał myśleć, że Snape, jeśli tylko ma choć trochę rozumu (a na to wyglądało), nie będzie się kwapił wracać do rodzimych lochów, wylęgarni potworów, widm i reumatyzmu, do kotłów, mgły, uczniów i w końcu – do Longbottoma.

Pogrążony w ponurych rozmyślaniach, profesor eliksirów sam nie zauważył, jak zamiast wyjść na dwór, poszedł w całkiem inną stronę i ocknął się przed gabinetem dyrektora. Drzwi były uchylone, co znaczyło, że Dumbledore nie jest zajęty i chętnie by z kimś porozmawiał. Stary czarodziej wiedział o problemach Lolika z hasłami i opiekunowi Slytherinu drzwi otwierał zawczasu. Kiedy Lolik wszedł, dyrektor, grzebiący w jakichś papierach, podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się życzliwie. Zwoje natychmiast znikły, a w to miejsce pojawiła się dyżurna herbatka i ciasteczka.

– Dobry wieczór, mój chłopcze! Proszę, wejdź, posiedź ze staruszkiem.

– Dziękuję, z przyjemnością.

Lolik usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu na przeciwko dyrektora. Paw Dumbledore'a natychmiast podszedł bliżej, zaskrzeczał coś na powitanie i wlazł gościowi na kolana. Ten ptak miał zupełnie koci charakter. Uwielbiał siedzieć u kogoś na rękach i najlepiej żeby jeszcze ten ktoś go drapał po karku. Lolik machinalnie zanurzył palce w miękkich piórach, zastanawiając się, jak tu wyłożyć dyrektorowi wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu.

– Panie dyrektorze, mnie się, oczywiście, tutaj bardzo podoba, ale w szkole jestem tymczasowo...

– Bardzo dobrze pan sobie radzi.

– Ja tak nie myślę, uczniowie również.

Ostatnie słowa wyrwały się Lolikowi mimowolnie. Zastępca Mistrza Eliksirów dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo go uraziła podsłuchana rozmowa. To znaczy, guzik go obchodzili ci smarkacze, jak sam siebie zapewniał. To znaczy, chciałby żeby go szanowali jak... jak Snape'a? Lolik znów zaczął bić się z myślami. Dyrektor milczał, błyskając okularami i chrzęszcząc herbatniczkiem.

– Tak! Uważam, że jako nauczyciel, i tym bardziej jako opiekun, nie wypadam tak dobrze jak Snape. I w ogóle, przyszedłem spytać, czy czegoś o nim nie słychać?

Dyrektor westchnął.

– Nic. Poszukiwania prowadzi oddział aurorów „lwy morskie"...

– Dlaczego morskie? – przerwał Lolik.

– Nie wiem. A właściwie dawno już nie miałem od nich żadnych doniesień. Jeśli pan chce, możemy spróbować się z nimi połączyć.

Lolik chciał bardzo. Poza tym był bardzo ciekawy, w jaki sposób dyrektor będzie się „łączył" z aurorami. Był pewien, że bez magicznych gadżetów się nie obejdzie. No i się nie obeszło. Dyrektor wytaszczył ze skrzynki masywną kulę, najwyraźniej z mętnego szkła, osadził ją na stole i coś wymamrotał pod nosem. „Login – mętne oko; hasło – Boże, dopomóż" – dosłyszał Lolik. Po kuli zaczęły płynąć paski, potem zrobiła się całkiem czarna i wewnątrz zamigał napis „Użytkownik zalogowany, proszę czekać na odpowiedź". W końcu, w głębi kuli ukazała się czyjaś nachmurzona, nieogolona fizjonomia. Oblicze było, nie wiedzieć czemu, niebieskawe i miało rozbieżnego zeza. Być może kula miała jakieś problemy z wizją. Facet badawczo wpatrywał się w dyrektora, jakby próbował go rozpoznać, po czym żywo zameldował:

– Kapitan Jones na linii! Hik...

– Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak przebiegają poszukiwania profesora Snape'a, kapitanie – powiedział Dumbledore bardzo oficjalnym tonem.

Fizys w kuli rozświetliła się wręcz heroizmem.

– Wszystko idzie według planu. Nie zważając na niewła... nerwa... na złe warunki pogodowe, brak amunicji, żywności i hik... lekarstw, nasz oddział, ponosząc straty, zdołał praktycznie wejść w kontakt z hik... przeciwnikiem i prowadzi bezpośrednią obserwację. Żołnierze się hik... nie oszczędzają. Jutro przechodzimy do planu W. Jeśli zdobędziemy hik... jakąś informację, natychmiast ją panu przekażemy. Bez odbioru!

Kula zgasła.

– No i widzi pan – rzekł dyrektor do Lolika. – Na razie nic. Ale nie martw się, mój chłopcze, nie należy tracić nadziei.

Lolik zrozumiał, że rozmowa skończona, strząsnął pawia z kolan i pożegnał się.

Po drodze do swojej kwatery profesor Sniegow natknął się na zalanego w pestkę Malfoya. Chłopak próbował przejść przez ścianę, przekonany, że jest to wejście do sypialni Ślizgonów. Mamrotał na przemian hasła i przekleństwa.

„Nie ja jeden cierpię na sklerozę" – pomyślał Lolik ze współczuciem. Sam nie mógł zapamiętać ani jednego hasła, wiecznie dreptał koło portretów, udając, że podziwia sztukę malarską, a naprawdę czekając na okazję by wejść lub wyjść. Obudziły się w nim instynkty wychowawcze. „Szkoda chłopaka, a przecież całkiem niegłupi. Nie jego wina, że za jego tatusiem klawisze w pudle tęsknią".

– Słuchaj, Krako!

– Draco...

– Nieważne. Słuchaj no! Jak będziesz tyle pić... – Tu Lolik się zaciął: „Szybko się postarzejesz"? Nie. „Wylądujesz u świętego Munga"? Odpada. A, właśnie...! – Ja ci mówię, jak będziesz tyle pić, to zostaniesz w Hogwarcie jeszcze na siedem lat!

W błyskawicznie trzeźwiejących jasnych oczach Draco odbiła się czysta panika. Chłopak ni to skrzeknął, ni to zapiszczał i co sił w nogach pobiegł do sypialni.

Lolik, bardzo zadowolony, poszedł do siebie. Zatrzymał się przed portretem i popatrzał z nienawiścią na podłego typa. Ten nie zaszczycił go nawet spojrzeniem, chamidło! Hasła, naturalnie, Lolik nie pamiętał, ale przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że powinno istnieć jakieś zaklęcie, otwierające drzwi na siłę. Lolik rozejrzał się w obie strony, sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma, wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę i wycelował w malowanego parszywca. Ten podejrzliwie zerknął na różdżkę i próbował wycofać się w głąb obrazu. Lolik odkaszlnął i niskim głosem powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy:

– Sezamie, otwórz się! Sim sala–bim!

Nic się nie stało. Typ na obrazie rżał głupio, wytykając Lolika palcem. Profesor zaklął i aż splunął ze złości na niestosownie rozweselony portret. Drzwi bezszelestnie się otworzyły. Lolik, nie wierząc własnym oczom, ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Drzwi tak samo bezgłośnie zasunęły się, boleśnie trącając Lolika w siedzenie. Aj! – złapał się za poszkodowane miejsce, ale zaraz przyszła mu do głowy dumna myśl: – „A jednak jestem włamywaczem!"

Usadowił się wygodnie w fotelu przed kominkiem, ze szklanką whisky i cygarem z profesorskich zapasów, kiedy nagle usłyszał kroki. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale nikogo nie widział. Raptem ukazała się przed nim jakaś postać i Lolik wydał z siebie rozdzierający wrzask.

„Halucynacje! Naprawdę wariuję" – pomyślał Lolik, patrząc na rozczochranego chłopca w piżamie i puszystych kapciach. Oczy chłopca były zamknięte, najwyraźniej spał na stojąco. Minęła dobra minuta, nim profesor Sniegow zrozumiał, że to nie halucynacja. To był Potter. Chodzący we śnie, to widzialny, to znów niewidzialny, ale Potter.

„Ciekawe, jak ten lunatyk tu się dostał?" – zdumiał się Lolik, opanowując chęć, by wyskoczyć na korytarz i obić portretowi gębę. Tymczasem Potter z tęsknotą i udręką oświadczył:

– Profesorze! Przyszedłem wyznać panu swoją miłość!

Profesorowi zabrakło słów. Myśli także. Zaczęła go ogarniać cicha panika. Chłopiec zrobił krok naprzód.

– Czemu pan milczy, profesorze?

Lolik wlazł na fotel nogami i wyrzęził histerycznie:

– Potter!

– Może pan mówić do mnie: Harry...

Jeszcze jeden krok. Lolik zorientował się, że trzyma w ręku szklankę z whisky i z rozpaczliwą determinacją chlusnął jej zawartością w twarz bohatera narodowego. Chłopak otworzył oczy i zaczął przytomnieć, patrząc na oszołomioną fizjonomię Lolika. Ten rozumiał, że opiekunowi Slytherinu nie przystoi siedzieć na fotelu jak koczkodan na palmie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

– Ach! – westchnął przeklęty bachor. – To nie Severus! To był tylko sen.

Podniósł z podłogi coś szarego i szeleszczącego, marzycielsko wymruczał: „Taki piękny sen..." – i zniknął. Potem drzwi otworzyły się i znów zamknęły.

– Potter! Minus dwieście punktów! – ryknął w ślad za nim Lolik, ale już było za późno.

Spać mu się całkiem odechciało, za to miał wielką ochotę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i łyknąć coś mocniejszego. Wyszedł na korytarz z butelką whisky, blokując przedtem drzwi cegłą, żeby się nie zamknęły. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nawet pięciu kroków, kiedy ujrzał wielkiego, czarnego psa. Psisko tylko stało, ale patrzyło na p.o. Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo podejrzliwie. Lolika zaczął ogarniać coraz większy niepokój.

– Ee... Azorek... – próbował zbadać grunt.

Pies uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby (imponujące) i niespodziewanie przekształcił się w faceta o powierzchowności kryminalisty. Po raz drugi tej nocy z gardła profesora Sniegow wydarł się krzyk, którego pozazdrościłby mu każdy duch, nawet Krwawy Baron.

– I czego wrzeszczysz? – złowrogo wysyczał facet (oraz pies w jednej osobie). Niewierzący własnym oczom Lolik drżącą dłonią przeżegnał odmieńca, potem siebie, powiedział coś w rodzaju „Na psa urok!" i nawet splunął przez lewe oraz prawe ramię, lecz typ nie znikał, tylko uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i powiedział głuchym basem:

– Dopiero co wyszedł od ciebie mój chrześniak. Ty, ścierwo!

– Do niczego nie doszło! – zawył Lolik.

– A co, na korepetycje z eliksirów do ciebie przyszedł? – zaszydził facet.

Lolik tylko kręcił przecząco głową, starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie. Typ o bandyckim wyglądzie podszedł bliżej i ciągnął:

– Patrz na mnie, rzodkieweczko! Za molestowanie nieletnich będziesz na kojce siedzieć i czarny smutniak zarzucać*. Jest takie sanatorium, Azkaban, wiesz? Mam tam kumpli, zrobią ci miłe przywitanie!

Facet jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się paskudnie, zmienił na powrót w psa i niespiesznie potruchtał korytarzem. Lolik powolutku osunął się na podłogę.

„Ładna praktyka mi się trafiła!" – Lolik wyobraził sobie, jak wraca do domu, siwy jak gołąb, z trzęsącymi się rękami. – „A i to w najlepszym wypadku. O, nie!"

I wtedy Lolik zdał sobie ostatecznie sprawę, że nikt nie ma zamiaru iść do Voldemorta szukać Snape'a, a sam szpieg z własnej woli do tego wariatkowa nie wróci, i że powrót starego opiekuna Slytherinu potrzebny jest najbardziej nowemu. Tak więc, jeśli Lolik chce poprawy swego losu, powinien przedsięwziąć radykalne środki!

Podniósł się z posadzki i wrócił do sypialni. Przez całą noc w pokojach Mistrza Eliksirów paliło się światło. Profesor Sniegow obmyślał plan ratunku dla profesora Snape'a.

* Będziesz siedzieć na więziennej pryczy i jeść czarny chleb [wg słownika grypsery]

**  watch?v=45gRt8GoFNQ&feature=related


	4. Rozdział 4 Noc i gwiazdy

**Rozdział 4. Noc i gwiazdy**

_Kto latał, ten nie będzie się bać niczego..._

_zespół Zmysłowe Halucynacje **  watch?v=USNgtB25ADI_

Od chwili, kiedy Lolik postanowił zwrócić dyrektorowi jego agenta, a szkole – profesora, jego życie nabrało sensu. P.o. Mistrza Eliksirów nie miał zamiaru siedzieć z założonymi rękami, czekając na cud, lecz podjąć własne działania w sprawie uratowania Snape'a. Lolik, naturalnie, wiedział, że podejmuje się sprawy beznadziejnej, nie mając przy tym żadnej wiedzy i kompletnie żadnych po temu kwalifikacji. Będąc jednak świeżynką w magicznym świecie, nie miał pojęcia _na ile_ ta sprawa jest beznadziejna, a poza tym był uzbrojony w najważniejszy oręż każdego Rosjanina – „A nuż!". Tym bardziej, że gra była warta świeczki.

Do kwestii przygotowania wyprawy ratunkowej Lolik podszedł bardzo metodycznie. W pierwszej kolejności należało ustalić, gdzie znajduje się zaginiony szpieg. Oficjalne wersje, jak wiadomo, były dwie: albo w grobie, albo w gościnie u Vol... sorry, u Czarnego Lorda. Wariant pierwszy byłby dla Lolika fatalny, gdyż w tym przypadku jego pobyt w szkole magii i czarodziejstwa przeciągnąłby się na czas nieokreślony. Dlatego Lolik optymistycznie postanowił trzymać się wariantu drugiego. Pozostawało ustalić miejsce pobytu Snape'a. Zainspirowany filmami z Jamesem Bondem, Lolik logicznie wywnioskował, że wróg powinien mieć jakąś główną bazę, gdzie Ten–Który–Nadojadł–Już–Wszystkim–Swoim–Imieniem spotyka się ze swoją świtą. W sprawie odkrycia tego matecznika Lolikowi niewiarygodnie się poszczęściło. Pewnego razu natknął się w podziemiach na Malfoya, który, pękając z dumy, opowiadał przyjaciołom, jak to spędzał lato w rodzinnej posiadłości. Ślizgoni słuchali, śliniąc się i zieleniejąc z zawiści, a chłopyś kląskał jak słowik, choć trzeba przyznać, że od czasu do czasu gryzł się w język. Sądząc z jego opowieści, przed Malfoyem seniorem po tylu latach wyrzeczeń, męczarni, poniżeń i konspiracyjnej działalności nareszcie otworzyły się bramy raju. Został faworytem (synuś nie powiedział czyim, ale to było oczywiste). Wszyscy starali się wkraść w jego łaski, otrzymać protekcję i ogólnie, być jak najbliżej. Wizyty towarzyskie u Malfoyów trwały nieustannie, tylko teraz odbywały się nie w wiejskiej posiadłości, a w podmiejskiej rezydencji. Tam też, jak wypaplał chłopak, nadal mieszkali ważni goście, z którymi Malfoy junior zapoznał się zeszłego lata. Spodobał się im i teraz już może być spokojny o swoją dalszą karierę. Ślizgońskie książątko mówiło też, że na razie owi ważni goście nie zamierzają nigdzie wyjeżdżać – co bardzo Lolika ucieszyło. Już wcześniej profesor Sniegow podejrzewał, że najprostsza droga do Czarnego lorda prowadzi przez Malfoya seniora, a teraz ostatecznie utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że malfoyowa dacza* jest główną siedzibą opozycji.

Ustalenie położenia daczy było już całkiem proste. Profesor eliksirów nalał do kolby spirytusu medycznego ze Snape'owych zapasów, wziął ze sobą słój kiszonych ogórków (a jakże, Lolik znalazł sekretny schowek profesora z dobrymi zakąskami do dobrych trunków) i poszedł do Szalonookiego Moody'ego. Ten przyjął go jak zwykle gościnnie. Auror, który nigdy dotąd nie pił spirytusu z kolby alchemicznej, wpadł w wyśmienity humor i nawet przyznał, że dzisiejsza młodzież jest nie mniej pomysłowa, jak dawna. Lolik wysłuchał opowiastki o chersońskich stepach, zatapianych łodziach podwodnych i wysadzanych pociągach, czekając cierpliwie aż weteran dojrzeje. A wówczas ostrożnie skierował rozmowę na ciemnych magów, sądząc, że Moody jako najjaśniejszy z jasnych przeciwników Śmierciożerców, będzie sporo wiedział o podejrzanych osobnikach. Moody, naturalnie, miał takie informacje i bezzwłocznie zaczął opowiadać o wszelkich sekretach Snape'a.

Lolik dowiedział się, że Snape ma w Szkocji rodowy zamek, rojący się od nielegalnych wampirów, upiorów, ekshibicjonistów i innych mącicieli porządku publicznego. Profesor eliksirów zakonotował sobie, że w razie niepowodzenia na daczy Malfoya, należy przeszukać to gniazdko. I jak najbardziej niewinnie powiedział:

– No proszę, nawet nie wiedziałem, że w Szkocji są wampiry, chociaż byłem tam parę razy. Wozili nas całą wycieczką po starożytnych zamkach. Może nawet widziałem zamek profesora! – Było to kłamstwo od początku do końca.

– Na pewno nie, chłopcze. – Moody pokręcił głową. – Wampiry lubią turystów... ale na kolację.

– Ale mimo wszystko, mógłby mi pan pokazać na mapie, gdzie jest ten zamek?

To było zbyt bezpośrednie, ale Lolik miał nadzieję, że stary auror jest już zbyt pijany, żeby zacząć coś podejrzewać. Na szczęście Moody był faktycznie już mocno zalany i przez to ufny jak dziecko. Klepnął się w czoło.

– No pewnie, mały! Już dawno chciałem ci pokazać miejsce, gdzie w sześćdziesiątym trzecim wysadziliśmy limuzynę z Czarnym Lordem. Tyle że jego w tej limuzynie nie było, i w ogóle to była całkiem inna limuzyna, pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci?

– Tak, tak. Plan był genialny, a realizacja w pełni poprawna.

– Jest! – Weteran wyciągnął z kufra wielką, starą mapę, którą zaraz wraz z kolegą od butelki zaczęli uważnie badać, rozłożywszy na podłodze. Na mapie przedstawiona była cała historia wojny Dumbledore'a z Voldemortem, i całe życie Alastora Moody'ego. Miejsca potyczek zaznaczono chorągiewkami (jeśli zwyciężyła jasna strona), albo krzyżykami (w przypadku zwycięstwa ciemnej). Punkty zborne czarnoksiężników albo osób podejrzanych zaznaczono czerwonymi kropkami. Wielkość kropek była wprost proporcjonalna do podejrzliwości Moody'ego. Ogromną czerwoną kropę na szkockim wybrzeżu Lolik zauważył natychmiast.

– To jest zamek profesora Snape'a?

– Tak. Ma zwodniczo przyzwoity wygląd, tym niemniej, to najgorsze gniazdo kryminalistów w tym regionie, możesz mi wierzyć, mały! A tutaj – auror wskazał na kropkę w okolicach Reading – ten trutkowar siedział razem ze swoimi kumplami, Rosierem i Dołohowem, kiedy przyszliśmy ich aresztować po śmierci Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. Mieli jeszcze mleko pod nosem, a walili klątwami, że nie ma przebacz! Bronili się jak młode wilki. Ale i tak ich zgarnęliśmy i odstawiliśmy do Azkabanu. Dementorzy potrafią każdego ustawić, mój mały.

Uwagę Lolika zwrócił znak koło Londynu, prawie tak duży jak Szkocja.

– A to co?

– A to podmiejska willa Malfoyów. Czarny Lord, tak ze trzydzieści lat temu, bardzo lubił tam jeździć na ryby.

Oczy profesora Sniegowa błysnęły drapieżnie.

– Wypijmy!

Kiedy kolba opróżniła się do reszty, Moody podarował Lolikowi mapę, a potem usnął i we śnie, znów młody i dzielny, galopował na dziarskim koniu po stepach nad Dnieprem.

* dacza – w Rosji domek letni z kawałkiem ziemi, ale także przydziałowa działka pod miastem, na której można uprawiać ogórki itp.; tutaj słowo użyte ironicznie.

Tak więc można było zacząć przygotowania do szturmu na letnisko Malfoya. Lolik doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mając technicznych możliwości Terminatora, ani też magicznych talentów Gandalfa, nie da rady w pojedynkę tak po prostu zlikwidować hordy Śmierciożerców, więc należało uciec się do metod partyzanckich. Z początku profesor chciał się w ogóle obejść bez magii, ale im dłużej opracowywał plany, tym bardziej stawało się jasne, że w legowisku wroga trzeba będzie posługiwać się jego bronią. A w tym celu dobrze byłoby mieć jakieś, choćby teoretyczne, przygotowanie. „Magia dla opornych" była doskonałą książką, ale do partyzanckich celów kompletnie nieprzydatną. Lolik ruszył rozumem i poszedł zaznajamiać się z wrażym orężem do zakazanego działu biblioteki. Po paru nocach, spędzonych na grzebaniu w foliałach, wścibski eks–aspirant natrafił na książkę pod tytułem „Czarna magia poprzez wieki. Od Saurona do Voldemorta", gdzie szczegółowo opisano wszelkie podłe czyny nekromantów. Podczas lektury Lolik stwierdził, że przydatnych dla jego celów zaklęć jest w sumie zaledwie trzy, za to zakazane, „niewybaczalne" i karalne. To go trochę przygnębiło. Uratować Snape'a tylko po to, żeby samemu wylądować za kratkami – to mu się nie uśmiechało. Rzecz jasna, istniała taka pożyteczna furtka jak licencja na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. W książce było napisane, że takie licencje wydaje się dowódcom specoddziałów ze specjalnymi pełnomocnictwami i za odrębnym zezwoleniem Ministerstwa Magii. W tym przypadku Lolik do takiej licencji miał równie daleko jak do Afryki na piechotę, ale postanowił poćwiczyć te zaklęcia na wszelki wypadek.

Trenował nocami na pająkach, łażących po zamku całymi stadami. Zaklęć, jak już wspomniano, było trzy, ale Lolik postanowił opanować tylko dwa: Cruciatus, powodujący bardzo bolesny szok, i Avada Kedavra – to właśnie super wypasione zaklęcie, które posłało Nienazywanego na tyle lat w odstawkę. Cruciatus na pająkach wychodził całkiem dobrze, za to przy Avadzie Lolik zaklinował się na amen. Cały czas mylił się i mówił „Kevada Adavra", od czego z różdżki tryskał czerwony promień, zamiast szmaragdowozielonego. Pająki rozsypywały się w garstkę popiołu, ale czy to zadziała także na Śmierciożercę, Lolik nie wiedział i złościł się na swoje roztargnienie.

Noce stały się dla Lolika najpracowitszą porą doby. Poza niszczeniem pająków, Mistrz Eliksirów uczył się latać na miotle. Gdyby ktoś mu przedtem powiedział, że on, Lolik Sniegow, z własnej woli wlezie na tę przerośniętą zmiotkę, mocno by się uśmiał. Teraz nie miał wyboru.

Szczegółowo przestudiował mapę Moody'ego, a ściślej mówiąc, okolice punktu, gdzie miała się odbyć operacja. Mapa była, naturalnie, magiczna i jeśli dotykało się jej różdżką, mogła zmniejszać lub powiększać skalę. Lolik na próżno łamał sobie głowę nad tym, jak dostać się na to letnisko, i w końcu musiał przyznać, że nie da się tego zrobić inaczej jak na miotle. Smutny fakt. Melina wroga znajdowała się z dala od dróg i ze wszystkich stron otaczały ją lasy – idealne miejsce dla konspiracji.

Dlatego trzeba było oswoić się z miotłą. Dobrze jeszcze, że w „Magii dla opornych" był rozdział z instrukcją, jak posługiwać się takim latającym aparatem. Pierwsze loty kosztowały Lolika kupę nerwów, zadraśnięć i siniaków. Nie obyłoby się też pewnie bez połamanych kości, ale z początku profesor nie ryzykował wznoszenia się powyżej metra, i słusznie uczynił. Miotła Snape'a (owa szajsowata, według Malfoya, wersja Nimbus XP for Professionals) miała charakterek i źle się poddawała tresurze. Była narowista i ciągle próbowała zrzucić nowego jeźdźca, na komendy: w prawo, w lewo – nie reagowała kompletnie, latała tylko do przodu i po sinusoidzie. Lolik znienawidził w ten sposób roller coaster. Najgorszym zgryzem było hamowanie. Miotła chętnie się rozpędzała, ale hamować zdecydowanie nie lubiła. Lolik specjalnie wyszukał zaklęcie na takie przypadki – Resetus – i tylko przy jego pomocy udawało mu się przywoływać upartego drapaka do porządku. Z zemsty miotła zawsze podchodziła do lądowania tyłem i na to pilot nie mógł już nic poradzić.

Koniec końców, Lolikowi udało się oswoić miotłę. Każdego lata, na wakacjach u babci Melanii, jeździł konno i był w tym nawet niezły. Prędko przyszła mu do głowy zabawna myśl, że między koniem i miotłą nie ma w sumie wielu różnic, tak więc podejście do niej też należy mieć podobne. Profesor Sniegow zrobił eksperyment i zaczął odnosić się do miotły jak do jakiegoś Siwka Złotogrzywka. Czyścił ją codziennie. Przestawił ze schowka na dywanik przed kominkiem – ale nie za blisko, żeby się nie rozeschła, i nawet rozmawiał z nią, jak ze zwierzakiem. Dziwne, lecz eksperyment się powiódł i to nawet za bardzo. Miotła, przez większą część miotlanego życia zamknięta w wilgotnej komórce, wśród gratów i pajęczyn, roztajała i teraz przywiązała się do Lolika na amen. Wieczorami, kiedy warzyciel wracał do siebie (portret parszywiec otwierał teraz drzwi za każdym razem, pod groźbą oplucia), miotła plątała się po pokoju za nowym gospodarzem jak szczeniak, od czasu do czasu trącając go rączką w ramię i prosząc o spacerek. Kiedy zapadała noc, Lolik, odrywając się od pracy, mówił:

– No co, szczoto jedna, polecimy na orbitę? – a miotła od razu radośnie pchała mu się do rąk.

W czasie lotów już nie łobuzowała i Lolik w powietrzu czuł się coraz pewniej. Polubił noc. Napawał się nią, kiedy wokoło był tylko wiatr, pod nogami czubki drzew, a nad głową gwiazdy. Mrugały dobrodusznie do lecącego czarodzieja, a on czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Szybko przestał spadać, nauczył się utrzymywać równowagę i lądować tak jak normalni czarodzieje startują (miotła miała na tym punkcie bzika).

W ogóle i w szczególe profesor Sniegow oceniał przygotowania do ekspedycji ratunkowej jako zadowalające. Co prawda, nadal niepokoił się z powodu słabego opanowania wiadomych zaklęć, ale nadeszła pora, by pomyśleć nad tym, co ma robić po dotarciu na miejsce. (Lolik naiwnie spodziewał się, że podleci do siedziby Malfoyów niezauważony.)

Mniej więcej w dwa tygodnie po nocnej wizycie Pottera, opiekun Slytherinu, po powrocie z kolacji stwierdził, że zapas ćwiczebnych pająków jest na ukończeniu. Już miał wyjść po nową porcję, kiedy zatrzymał go czyjś głos.

– Profesorze Snegoff, sir!

Lolik dopiero wtedy zauważył, że w jego ulubionym fotelu przed kominkiem, założywszy nogę na nogę, siedzi jakieś dziwne stworzenie. Mała, chuda figurka, długie nerwowe palce, uszy jak spiczaste liście łopianu, nieznośna uprzejmość, malująca się w ogromnych oczach – wszystko to kojarzyło się Lolikowi z domowymi skrzatami. Gość jednak mocno się różnił od szkolnego personelu technicznego. Tamte skrzaty zamiast ubrań nosiły serwetki i zawsze wyglądały na zahukane. Niespodziany gość natomiast prezentował się znacznie bardziej cywilizowanie. Po pierwsze, nie miał oczu wystraszonego debila, po drugie, był ubrany – to znaczy ubrany normalnie. Sądząc z jego odzieży, powodziło mu się całkiem dobrze: dżinsy Rifle, ramoneska i kowbojskie buty ze spiczastymi noskami. Gość nosił złoty kolczyk w uchu, pierścień na małym palcu prawej ręki i złoty łańcuch na szyi, którym akurat się bawił. Kamień w pierścieniu pięknie błyszczał w blasku padającym od kominka. W lewej ręce skrzata–nieskrzata dymił papieros.

„Pora zamalować ten portret na amen!" – pomyślał Lolik ze złością. – „Wszystkich tu wpuszcza, prócz gospodarza!"

– A pan kto? – Zabrzmiało to chłodno i nieuprzejmie, ale niech będzie wiadomo, że nikt nie ma prawa odrywać Mistrza Eliksirów od jego spraw, a tym bardziej od ćwiczenia Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Gość od razu zerwał się z miejsca, zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i uprzejmie, nieco nawet przypochlebnie, powiedział:

– Proszę o wybaczenie za tak późną wizytę, profesorze. Jak pan się pewnie domyślił, jestem domowym skrzatem, zorganizowanym*. W pewnych kręgach jestem znany jako Wielki Zgred, chociaż to pewnie panu nic nie powie.

Istotnie, profesorowi nic to nie mówiło.

– No dobrze, Wielki Zgredzie, zacznijmy od początku. Co właściwie znaczy „zorganizowanym"? – Lolik miał jakieś niedobre przeczucia w tym względzie. – Czego pan sobie życzy, i na koniec, dlaczego miałbym panu poświęcać swój cenny czas?

Wielki Zgred zamachał rękami uspokajająco.

– Okej, pański czas należy do pana, i zajmę go tylko tyle, ile zechce pan mi go udzielić. Za pozwoleniem, usiądę i wszystko wyjaśnię.

Przybysz usiadł z powrotem w fotelu, a Lolik – na krześle.

– Dla wyjaśnienia „skrzat domowy zorganizowany" oznacza, że dostałem skarpetkę przy świadkach, oficjalnie według PRAWA jestem wolny i mam prawo do własnego biznesu, okej?

Lolik ni w ząb nie rozumiał, ale przytaknął z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Gość ciągnął dalej:

– Dlatego chciałbym, a właściwie nie ja, tylko osoba, którą reprezentuję, chciałaby złożyć panu pewną propozycję. Ma pan problemy, panie Snegoff, z nielegalnym stosowaniem pewnych zaklęć.

Serce Lolika uciekło w pięty, a kamienny wyraz twarzy było mu coraz trudniej zachować.

– Z czego pan to wnosi?

– Och, mimo wszystko jestem domowym skrzatem, choć w organizacji, a tu pracują moi byli... hm, koledzy. Powiem tak, pańska antypatia do pająków zwróciła ostatnio uwagę. Uwalnia pan od nich szkołę – zbożne dzieło! Jednakże sposób ich likwidacji jest dosyć dziwny. Trułby je pan, jak to warzyciel, ale nie – pan je unicestwia Cruciatusem i jakimś osobliwym czerwonym promieniem.

Lolik wstał.

– Aha, to znaczy, że te małe pasożyty, pańscy koleżkowie, tylko udają półgłupich, a stworzyli tu całą siatkę szpiegowską, żeby sprzedawać tajemnice wszystkich komu popadnie?!

– No, no... Po co takie dramaty? Po pierwsze, nie sprzedać, a po przyjacielsku mnie poinformować – jestem tu autorytetem. Po drugie, nie wszystkich tylko pana, a panem bardzo się interesuje mój klient. I jaki z tego wszystkiego wniosek? A mianowicie taki: pan profesor trenuje Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, pan profesor planuje je stosować. Proszę zauważyć, że nas nie interesuje, po co – pański biznes to pański biznes. A dla pomyślnego biznesu panu profesorowi potrzebna jest licencja na legalne używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, czyż nie?

Lolik zainteresował się, zaczął rozumieć sytuację. Wyjął z barku butelkę Martini, dwa kieliszki i pudełko cygar. Postawił to wszystko na stoliczku i przysiadł się bliżej.

– Niech pan mówi dalej.

– Dziękuję panu. – Wielki Zgred wziął kieliszek z winem i ciut upił. – Mmm, profesor Snape ma doskonały gust, nie sądzi pan? Tak więc, mój klient proponuje to, co jest panu potrzebne, w zamian za pewną przysługę.

Lolik wiedział, że licencja na Avadę jest ekstremalnie rzadka, dlatego tylko drwiąco uniósł brew.

– Prosto spod ministerialnej pieczęci?

Uszaty „autorytet" skinął głową, sącząc wino.

– Żadnych problemów. Widzi pan, mój klient jest na tyle ważną osobą, by nie uciekać się do pospolitych podróbek. Licencja będzie prawdziwa. Dokładnie z takimi aurorzy piętnaście lat temu kosili Śmierciożerców. Przy czym osoba, w imieniu której z panem rozmawiam, rozumie pańską nieufność i jest gotowa zgodzić się na ekspertyzę.

– A kim jest pański klient? – O autorytetach magicznego świata Lolik wiedział bardzo niewiele, ale nie zawadzi poznać tę zagadkową osobistość.

– To zdradzę dopiero wtedy, kiedy pan zgodzi się „poświęcić mi swój czas" i omówić warunki transakcji. W przeciwnym razie nie będę pana zatrzymywać. Pan, zdaje się, wybierał się po pająki?

Lolik zamknął oczy. Wszystko to niezbyt mu się podobało, ale wiedział, że nalot na bazę Nienazywanego to nie przechadzka na grzyby. Tak czy inaczej, przyjdzie się w coś wpakować. Dobra, niech to diabli, postanowił już, że wróci do domu i dlatego zaryzykuje.

– Do czego mogę być potrzebny pańskiemu klientowi? Zaznaczam, że na nic jeszcze się nie zgodziłem!

Wielki Zgred rozpłynął się w uśmiechu.

– Okej, to nic szczególnie nielegalnego. Potrzebne są nam jedynie pańskie profesjonalne umiejętności.

Lolik poczuł, że licencja się od niego oddala. Niech to diabli! Nie jest przecież warzycielem! Na nowo przybrał kamienny wyraz twarzy.

– Co konkretnie?

– Bez obaw, poradzi pan sobie. Mój klient, nim zdecydował się złożyć tę propozycję, przejrzał pańskie papiery i był zadowolony z pańskich kompetencji.

„Nieźle! Mam tu już teczkę" – ta myśl jednocześnie niepokoiła i rozśmieszyła Lolika. – „Może już sam Czarny lord zorientował się, że się wybieram do niego z wizytą i turla się ze śmiechu? Stop! A może to właśnie on jest tym klientem?! Może to właśnie on się tak przyczepił?"

Mistrz Eliksirów oświadczył zdecydowanie:

– Proszę posłuchać, Wielki Zgredzie, faktycznie jest mi potrzebna licencja i gotów jestem przyjąć zlecenie, jeżeli nie będzie ono kolidować z moją karierą i moralnymi zasadami. Ale nie zamierzam – słyszy pan? – nie zamierzam kontynuować tej rozmowy, jeśli nie dowiem się, kim jest pański klient i czego ode mnie oczekuje!

– Jest pan prawdziwym biznesmenem, sir – uśmiechnął się domowy skrzat zorganizowany. – No cóż, pan będzie łaskaw! Mój klient to pan Gyr Chyr. Nie przypuszczam, by pan o nim słyszał, ale jest bardzo znany w magicznym świecie. Pan Gyr Chyr jest głową klanu goblinów Północnej Walii. Klan jest nieliczny, ale należy do najstarszych i jego członkowie są najbardziej cywilizowani. Z powodzeniem współpracują z czarodziejami, a ich interesy kwitną w dużych miastach. Obecnie gobliny zajmują się biznesem i ludzie często zapominają o ich wojowniczej przeszłości, co jest bardzo mylące. Ale nie jestem tu po to, żeby opowiadać panu o historii wzajemnych stosunków między goblinami i czarodziejami. Pan Gyr Chyr kontroluje kilka dość dużych koncernów, jak na przykład Gringotta – jak dotąd jedyny legalny bank czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii; Miotłosoft – największą obecnie firmę produkującą miotły, i inne korporacje. Zapewniam pana, profesorze, że mój klient jest poważną osobą. Warunki umowy pokrótce są takie: pan przygotuje pewną ilość eliksiru na zamówienie pana Gyr Chyra, a on dostarczy panu licencję na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

„Nic innego, jak narkotyki" – pomyślał Lolik. Z drugiej strony, jeśli miał zamiar wejść w konflikt z Czarnym Lordem, znajomość z wysoko postawioną osobistością może się przydać.

– Jaki termin licencji?

– Trzy lata, jak zwykle.

– Czy mógłbym dalsze warunki umowy omówić z samym panem Gyr Chyrem?

Wielki Zgred westchnął z ulgą.

– Właściwie, proszę szanownego pana, zostałem upoważniony jedynie do przedłożenia propozycji, a w razie gdyby był pan zainteresowany, miałem pana zaprosić w imieniu pana Gyr Chyra. Czy jest pan gotów?

Lolik skinął głową, trochę zdezorientowany. Jego rozmówca wyjął z kieszeni komórkę, widocznie magiczną, bo nie musiał wybierać numeru, tylko mruknął coś i zaraz podniósł ją do ucha. Wymieniwszy z kimś parę zdań, przedstawiciel goblina Gyr Chyra wstał z fotela.

– W takim razie nie traćmy czasu. Zaraz wyłączą strefę antyaportacyjną. Czekają już na pana.

Profesor także wstał, zamierzając spytać, jak dostaną się do Gyr Chyra i ile czasu potrwa ta wizyta – jutro ma przecież lekcje... Nagle coś nim szarpnęło, podłoga uciekła spod nóg, a w oczach mu pociemniało.

Kiedy świat nareszcie przestał wirować, profesor Sniegow znalazł się w jakimś długim korytarzu z gobelinami na ścianach, marmurową posadzką i puszystym chodnikiem. Skrzat stał obok i uśmiechał się zachęcająco.

– Znajduje się pan w podlondyńskiej willi pana Gyr Chyra. Nie ma powodu do obaw. Wróci pan do siebie za dwie, trzy godziny. Proszę tędy!

Kiedy Lolik szedł pustym korytarzem za swoim małym przewodnikiem, próbował przygotować się jakoś na rozmowę z goblińskim oligarchą, ale głowę zaśmiecały mu chaotyczne myśli. Żeby się od nich oderwać, zwrócił się do Wielkiego Zgreda:

– Czym pan właściwie się zajmuje, tak na co dzień?

Sądząc po minie, skrzat chyba nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś się interesował jego sprawami.

– A tak... Przekazuję informacje, pośredniczę w transakcjach. Najczęściej zajmuję się pijarem. Ogólnie, jak to mówią, praca z ludźmi.

* Rosyjski termin „в законе" jest w zasadzie nieprzetłumaczalny, gdyż chodzi tam o nieformalne środowisko przestępcze, rządzące się swoimi prawami, niebędące mafią, ale też nie do końca luźne.

Naczelnik klanu goblinów Północnej Walii, właściciel kontrolnego pakietu akcji prawie wszystkich największych koncernów europejskiego magicznego świata, pan Gyr Chyr, przyjął profesora eliksirów w swoim gabinecie. Kiedy Lolik i Wielki Zgred weszli, arcyważny goblin wstał z fotela.

– Dobry wieczór, profesorze Sniegow, miło mi poznać. – Podał rękę Lolikowi i skinął głową w stronę skrzata. – Dziękuję, jest pan wolny.

Wielki Zgred natychmiast zniknął.

– Proszę się rozgościć. – Od gospodarza biła łuna serdeczności.

Lolik usiadł na fotelu dla gości i począł przyglądać się oligarsze, starając się jednak nie robić tego zbyt jawnie. Lolik do tej pory widział niezwykle mało rekinów biznesu, a już goblinów w ogóle, więc Gyr Chyr wzbudzał w nim zrozumiałe zainteresowanie. Goblin był postacią istotnie malowniczą. Przypominał Wielkiego Zgreda, był tylko nieco wyższy (mniej więcej Lolikowi do ramienia) i miał naprawdę wybitnie odpychającą fizjonomię. Jednym słowem – goblin. Mistrzowi Eliksirów przyszło na myśl, że starczyłby jeden uśmiech, pokazujący tę masę kłów, ostrych jak brzytwy, by na długo uspokoić rozbisurmanioną ślizgońską szóstą klasę. Wygląd oligarchy wzbudzał szacunek. Sądząc po siwych włosach, opadających na ramiona, był już w podeszłym wieku, nawet według miar goblinów, jednak duże czarne oczy błyszczały żywo i wesoło. Biła też od niego jakaś niepojęta siła i Lolik czuł przez skórę, że Gyr Chyr jest bardzo niebezpieczną osobą. Stary goblin ubierał się bogato i stylowo, choć bez ostentacji: trzyczęściowy garnitur z tweedu koloru czekolady, jasna koszula i apaszka pod kolor garnituru, spięta niewielką brylantową broszką. Gry Chyr nie nosił biżuterii, poza ową broszką i ciekawej roboty pierścieniem z rubinowym oczkiem. Kiedy Lolik oglądał swego gospodarza, ten wyjął z barku whisky, nalał trochę do graniastych szklaneczek i wrócił na swój fotel.

– Miło, że jest pan zainteresowany moją ofertą, panie profesorze.

– Chciałbym jednak poznać szczegóły. – Lolik wszelkimi siłami próbował robić wrażenie rzeczowego, profesjonalnego maga.

– Ma się rozumieć! Potrzebuję około dwudziestu kilogramów środka wybuchowego, najlepiej heksogenu. Przy pańskim wykształceniu uniwersyteckim – tu Gyr Chyr uśmiechnął się, patrząc na zaskoczonego Sniegowa – i dostępie do najlepszego w magicznej Anglii laboratorium, bez problemu poradzi pan sobie z jego przygotowaniem. W charakterze wynagrodzenia otrzyma pan ten oto dokument.

Goblin wyjął ze stojącej na biurku rzeźbionej skrzyneczki zwój pergaminu i podał go gościowi.

– Może pan obejrzeć.

Lolik rozwinął pergamin. Rzeczywiście była to trzyletnia licencja na niewybaczalne, a u dołu dokumentu, obok podpisu ministra Knota, widniała pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii.

– Pozostaje tylko wpisać pańskie nazwisko. A może wątpi pan w autentyczność dokumentu? – Gyr Chyr pytająco wygiął brew.

Lolik potrząsnął głową. O prawdziwości licencji był przekonany już wówczas, gdy ujrzał oligarchę. Miał chętkę wcisnąć papier do kieszeni i zmyć się, ale to byłoby głupie i krótkowzroczne. Odłożył licencję na stół.

– A teraz chciałbym poznać pana opinię o tej sprawie. – Goblin miliarder oparł się wygodnie w fotelu.

Opinia profesora Sniegowa nie była jednoznaczna. W laboratorium Snape'a rzeczywiście nie miałby problemu z wyprodukowaniem heksogenu. Na pewno by sobie poradził. Ale to był, niech to diabli, heksogen, a nie eliksir na sklerozę! Aspirant fakultetu chemii spojrzał spod oka na Gyr Chyra. Stary drań pewnie nie puści farby, po co mu to, ale pewnie nie dla szlachetnych celów.

– Panie Gyr Chyr, nie interesuje mnie, na co panu heksogen, ale chciałbym mieć gwarancję, że potem w szkole nie pojawią się aurorzy z dementorami i nie zapakują mnie do Azkabanu. Licencja na niewybaczalne nie przyda mi się do niczego w więzieniu.

Goblin uniósł brwi i roześmiał się serdecznie.

– Do Azkabanu? Skąd w młodym wieku tak ponure myśli? Po pierwsze, panie profesorze eliksirów, Dumbledore pana nikomu nie odda, po drugie – Gyr Chyr błysnął ostrymi zębami – nie uważam, by sposób, w jaki wykorzystam heksogen, wzbudził niezadowolenie aurorów.

Taka odpowiedź nie zadowalała Lolika i gospodarz to zauważył. Podsunął gościowi pudełko z cygarami.

– Pali pan?

– Tak, dziękuję. – Lolik poczęstował się jednym. Goblin także zapalił cygaro, wstał i podszedł do okna, za którym panowała jesienna londyńska noc.

– A ja próbuję rzucić. Wątroba, rozumie pan. Lekarze radzą zdrowy tryb życia. To jedno jeszcze dopalę i rzucę...

Gyr Chyr nieoczekiwanie odwrócił się od okna i chytrze zmrużył oczy.

– No dobrze, bogin z tym, młody człowieku! Powiem, po co mi materiały wybuchowe. Koniec końców, nic na tym nie stracę. Wróci pan na ten swój Sybir i o wszystkim zapomni, jak o głupim śnie. A za to powie mi pan, po co panu Avada. Prawdę mówiąc, już od dawna łamię sobie głowę, kto tak usilnie chciał pana tu ściągnąć, przecież jest pan tu całkiem nowy i nikogo nie zna. Nie Moody aby?

Lolik uśmiechnął się.

– Nie, nie Moody. Dobrze, powiem panu.

Naczelnik goblinów wrócił na fotel.

– Zaczęło się to dość dawno temu...

Jak się okazuje, potężni biznesmeni, tak samo jak i zwyczajni śmiertelnicy, nie są bezpieczni od życiowych błędów i płacą za nie z własnej kieszeni. Największą pomyłką pana Gyr Chyra był Czarny Lord. Ich współpraca zaczęła się około pięćdziesięciu lat temu, kiedy były główny cierń w oku jasnych czarodziejów nie był jeszcze ani „Czarnym", ani „Lordem". Był jedynie młodym człowiekiem o imieniu Tom Riddle, który dopiero co ukończył Hogwart. Młodzieńcem szaleńczo utalentowanym i szaleńczo ambitnym. Z początku naczelnika goblinów zainteresowały jego czysto naukowe projekty. Gyr Chyr, który niemałą część swego majątku zdobył na innowacjach, spostrzegł niekonwencjonalność młodego czarodzieja i postanowił w niego zainwestować. I zwróciły się te pieniądze z nawiązką. Czas mijał. Gyr Chyr nie mógł się nachwalić Riddle'a, który niezauważalnie stał się najbliższą osobą dla starego goblina. Ale wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Skończyło się też dla Gyr Chyra. Kiedy oligarcha zauważył, że jego przyjaciel Tommy porzucił naukowe projekty na rzecz filozofii, czyta prace Slytherina, życiorysy wielkich Czarnych Magów i snuje jakieś podejrzane teorie, śmiał się i składał to na karb wieku dojrzewania. Kiedy te teorie znalazły oddźwięk wśród ludzi i za Riddle'em zaczęły dreptać stada żółtodziobów, tworząc coś w rodzaju fanklubu, goblin łagodnie upominał: „Podoba ci się takie mieszanie w głowach głupim chłopaczkom i dziewczynkom?" Kiedy zaś fanklub przerodził się w sektę, a jej członkowie już nie byli głupimi „chłopcami i dziewczynkami", lecz najbardziej utalentowanymi i perspektywicznymi czarodziejami, zaczęli czynnie zajmować się czarną magią i magią bojową, Gyr Chyr zaniepokoił się. Było już jednak za późno – Tommy miał nad nim zbyt dużą władzę. Gyr Chyr nie mógł już odejść z biznesu, zbyt wygodnego i zbyt zyskownego. Zresztą Tom całkiem zabełtał staremu goblinowi w głowie. Przy butelce wódki dowodził, że wszelkie jego działania są dla dobra magicznego społeczeństwa, gdyż mugole to źródło nieszczęść wszystkich normalnych ludzi, i to nie rzecz goblinów ich żałować („Nawet skrzaty domowe będą się z ciebie śmiać!"); że jego, Tommy'ego, nikt tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozumiał, prócz Gyr Chyra – jego nauczyciela, dobroczyńcy, drugiego ojca, a może i pierwszego... i tak dalej w tym duchu. Kończyło się na tym, że Gyr Chyr rozczulał się do łez i przymykał oczy na wybryki „synka".

A były one, że nie ma przebacz! Stając się autorytetem w magicznych kręgach, Tommy zrobił się wyczulony na punkcie swojego pochodzenia i statusu społecznego. Gyr Chyr dorobił się pierwszego wylewu, przerabiając go ze zwykłego Riddle'a w lorda – na nic mniejszego Tommy się nie zgadzał. Stary biznesmen, wykorzystując liczne znajomości i wydając niemałe pieniądze, już prawie przygotował wszystkie dokumenty, potwierdzające pokrewieństwo Riddle'a z rodem Lancasterów, kiedy okazało się, że potencjalny potomek szlachetnego rodu wykazał się pomysłowością i już wymyślił sobie nazwisko – Voldemort. Co więcej, guzik mu są potrzebni Lancasterowie, on chciał pochodzić od Slytherina! Nazwisko Voldemort było dla brytyjskiego magicznego świata całkiem nowe i o wysokie rody (a tym bardziej o Slytherina) nawet się nie otarło.

Oligarcha uczciwie próbował to wyjaśnić. Tłumaczył, że niemożliwe jest pchać się między arystokrację z byle jakim przezwiskiem; namawiał, chwytał się za serce, trząsł drzewami genealogicznymi – groch o ścianę. I tak Gyr Chyr, osobiście, z walizką kasy w jednej ręce i torbą galeonów w drugiej, żując Validol, chodził po starych, mrocznych i tajnych towarzystwach. I wychodził! Odpowiedni ludzie napisali „starożytne manuskrypty", gdzie czarno na białym stało, że wśród wnuków Slytherina, który w cudowny sposób z bezdzietnego nagle stał się wielodzietnym (a tym samym wielownucznym), najbardziej ukochani byli Voldemortowie. Ci sami utalentowani ludzie (a może i nieludzie) sprokurowali wszystkie niezbędne dokumenty ze wszystkimi potrzebnymi pieczęciami, czyniące Tommy'ego jedynym spadkobiercą samego założyciela Hogwartu. Inni mądrale upichcili mu piękny pijar (niejeden woreczek galeonów na to poszedł). Oto naród się dowiedział z prasy, że stary Salazar miał potomków - tyle, że przez ostatnie kilka wieków siedzieli cicho w jakimś zapadłym kącie Essex, obawiając się prześladowań ze strony liczniejszych i bardzo okrutnych potomków Gryffindora. Ale wtedy młody lord, dotąd strojący się w piórka „skromnego wiejskiego maga", postanowił odbudować dawną chwałę swego rodu itp. itd. I naród poszedł za nim. Tych, którzy nie lubili chodzić, przekonywał galeonami. Tommy stał się Lordem Voldemortem, a Gyr Chyr zaczął źle

sypiać po nocach.

Drugiego udaru stary goblin dostał wtedy, gdy Tommy przepadł, jak się okazało, na dziesięć lat. Nie, Gyr Chyr nie był sentymentalny, jak i znakomita większość goblinów. Dla niego odcieleśnienie Tommy'ego było ciosem, ale nie w ojcowskie uczucia, a w portfel – i to ciosem poniżej pasa. Niedługo przed napadem na Potterów Czarny Lord wyciągnął od Gyr Chyra zawrotną sumę na swój nowy projekt. Projekt zdawał się być korzystny (jak zawsze u Riddle'a), goblin dał tę sumę i zaczął czekać na zyski. I doczekał się: pewnego pięknego poranka wpadła mu do filiżanki z kawą umęczona sowa z wyjcem od Lucjusza Malfoya: „WSZYSTKO PRZEPADŁO! WŁADCA UMARŁ!"

Ten dzień był wielkim świętem dla jasnej strony magicznego świata. Czarodzieje pląsali po ulicach, z radości dawali sobie prezenty, śpiewali pieśni patriotyczne, zaczepiali mugoli z propozycjami, żeby wypić za spokój duszy ostatniego potomka Slytherina – i ogólnie cieszyli się szaleńczo. Gyr Chyr nie wyszedł na ulicę, świętował u siebie w domu, leżąc pod kroplówką i podliczając straty. Potem zaczęły się masowe aresztowania zwolenników Riddle'a, i Gyr Chyr zrozumiał, że nikt mu nie wyrówna strat. A kiedy już wszystko mniej więcej się uciszyło, stary goblin zaczął skłaniać się ku myśli, że może warto było zapłacić taką sumę za spokój – gdyż życie naczelnika goblinów bez Tommy'ego stało się nagle bardzo spokojne i to mu się spodobało. Gyr Chyr powrócił do czasów, kiedy on sam brał odpowiedzialność za siebie i swój klan, kiedy na pierwszym miejscu stał interes jego rodziny, a nie szlachetne dzieło unicestwienia wszystkich mugoli. Dwa udary i dwadzieścia dwie oczyszczające rozmowy z Dumbledore'em skierowały goblina na drogę dobra.

Kiedy około pięciu lat temu zaczęły pojawiać się plotki o powrocie Ciemnego Lorda, Gyr Chyr wcale się nie ucieszył. Nie chciał zamieniać świętego spokoju na interesy z Riddle'em, jak by zyskowne nie były. Tym bardziej, że tego biznesu oligarcha już nie uważał za rentowny (po dwudziestu dwóch rozmowach duszpasterskich). Gyr Chyr miał zamiar ostatecznie zakończyć wszelkie układy, ale czekał, by Riddle sam do niego przyszedł. Tommy przyszedł nie od razu. Miał pewne problemy ze zmartwychwstaniem, odradzał się po kawałku i ze strasznym mozołem. Śmierciożercy z Malfoyem na czele ukrywali go, każdego roku w innym miejscu. Ministerstwo, by nie wzbudzać paniki, postanowiło nie zmieniać oficjalnej wersji o jego śmierci. Gyr Chyr jednak wiedział, że prędzej czy później ożyje, bo Tommy był zawsze bardzo upartym chłopcem. W końcu Tommy wskrzesił się ostatecznie, zżarłszy jakąś trutkę według przepisu tunguskich szamanów, znów stał się młody i piękny, swoje dawne kryjówki nakazał polikwidować i parę miesięcy temu pojawił się u „tatusia" – taki niechciany prezencik.

Odrodzony Tommy był jeszcze bardziej zuchwały i arogancki. Zjawił się u goblina w charakterze Najczarniejszego Maga, Koszmaru Na Skrzydłach Nocy, ze świtą, efektami specjalnymi i rozmaitymi fajerwerkami – aż Gyr Chyr zaczął węszyć, czy nie cuchnie siarką. Tom rozmawiał z oligarchą z niedbałą łaskawością monarchy i od razu wymienił kwotę, jaka potrzebna mu jest do ponownego rozkręcenia interesów. Suma ta rozbawiła starego goblina.

– O finansach porozmawiamy później, Tommy – rzekł. – Teraz mnie przekonaj, że jeszcze do czegoś się nadajesz. Dzisiejsze przedstawienie było godne najwyższej pochwały, ale ja też mogę do ciebie przyjść z wizytą w chmurze dymu, wśród gromów i błyskawic, z Malfoyem i Snape'em robiącymi balecik i nawet z Knotem w chórku. Chwała Merlinowi, jeszcze mnie na to stać.

Tommy'ego to trochę ostudziło, zrozumiał, że Gyr Chyr jest znacznie bardziej potrzebny jemu, niż on Gyr Chyrowi. Czarny Lord zaczął wspominać stare dobre czasy, znów zaczął się fraternizować i nazywać goblina „tatusiem".

Gyr Chyra bezczelność Riddle'a wprawiła w szał, w iście goblinią wściekłość, na szczęście z powodzeniem skrywaną pod maską nowoczesnego biznesmena. Nie porzucił myśli o zakończeniu współpracy z czarnym magiem, ale postanowił to odwlec. Kilkanaście lat wcześniej, Tommy, udając się na nieplanowany urlop, naciął Gyr Chyra na sporą sumę, i teraz Gyr Chyr miał zamiar ją odebrać, ze wszystkimi należnymi procentami. I jednocześnie udowodnić Voldemortowi, że nastąpienie goblińskiemu oligarsze na odcisk może być bardzo niebezpieczne.

Gyr Chyr wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie. Jego oczy lśniły niedobrym blaskiem, jak u wilka, a wargi krzywiły się w złowrogim uśmieszku. Lolikowi zaczęły przypominać się wszystkie straszne bajki o goblinach. Współczesny przedstawiciel tej okrutnej rasy tymczasem mamrotał:

– Na co on sobie pozwala, ten chłystek?! Zarobiłem swój pierwszy miliard, zanim jeszcze jego dziadek ustalił, czy jest chłopcem, czy dziewczynką!

Goblin umilkł. Lolik nabrawszy śmiałości, próbował wrócić do tematu.

– A po co panu heksogen? Chce pan wysadzić Tommy'ego i jego bandę w powietrze? – Tu do niego dotarło znaczenie tego, co właśnie powiedział. „O mamusiu, tam przecież jest Snape!"

Gyr Chyr skrzywił się.

– Jeszcze mam sobie ręce brudzić? Widzę, że pan jest zdenerwowany. Nie chce pan brać na sumienie takiej odpowiedzialności. („Nie chcę umrzeć jako opiekun Slytherinu!") Rozumiem. Nie, niech go Dumbledore wysadza. Ja chcę odzyskać swoje pieniądze. Jak już mówiłem, odmówiłem finansowania Riddle'a dotąd, dopóki nie przedstawi mi jakiegoś pomysłu, rokującego nadzieje na zysk. Przysięgał, że do końca roku przyniesie mi głowę Pottera, ale na co mi ta głowa? Może ostatecznie otworzyć muzeum imienia Złotego Chłopca z jednym tylko eksponatem – głową. A teraz cała szajka czyha na społeczne pieniądze, a konkretnie na forsę Malfoya i Dumbledore'a.

Lolik myślał, że się przesłyszał.

– Przepraszam, Dumbledore'a?

– A pan myślał, że Snape tam szpieguje za swój szmal?

Goblin ubawił się, patrząc na Lolika, odrywającego od biurka opadłą szczękę. Potem ciągnął dalej:

– Niedawno była u nich jakaś afera i kasa została znacznie zasilona. Można sądzić, że nagromadziła się suma, jaką straciłem piętnaście lat temu, licząc też inflację. Sejf i cała ta miła kompania znajduje się w wiejskiej rezydencji Malfoyów. (Tu Lolik nadstawił uszu.) Oczywiście mógłbym wynająć specjalistę od włamań i zabrać pieniądze po cichu, ale planuję zrobić to z hukiem i serią widowiskowych wybuchów, żeby, jak to mówią, pozostawić po sobie niezatarte wspomnienia. Prócz tego, w taki sposób najłatwiej będzie zniszczyć jakieś zbędne dokumenty z moimi podpisami. A i hacjenda Malfoya zyska na malowniczości. – Goblin błysnął kłami. – Kiedyś lubiliśmy tam wędkować z Tommym. Teraz od czasu do czasu posiedzę sobie wśród ruin i będę snuć smutne wspomnienia.

Lolik przez parę minut porównywał plan Gyr Chyra ze swoim własnym. Były pewne niejasności.

– Ale nawet jeśli i wysadzać, myśli pan, że tam nie ma dość ochroniarzy?

– Ochrona jest! I ochroniarze, i najnowszej generacji sygnalizacja przeciwmagiczna. Ale my nie pójdziemy tam tak ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki. Operację przeprowadzimy w momencie osłabienia czujności.

– Jak to?

– Za dwa tygodnie Tommy ma urodziny. Wszyscy zaleją się w trupa, a wtedy pojawimy się my – z prezentem. Choć to na razie nie jest do końca przemyślane i warto by się jakoś ubezpieczyć.

Obaj rozmówcy zamyślili się, każdy nad swoją sprawą, choć faktycznie była ona ta sama. W końcu naczelnik goblinów otrząsnął się z zadumy.

– No cóż, zaspokoiłem pańską ciekawość? Teraz pana kolej. Po co panu Avada Kedavra?

Lolik, łamiący sobie głowę nad tym, w jaki sposób najdelikatniej włączyć się ze swoimi problemami w plan oligarchy, postanowił opowiedzieć wszystko bez owijania w bawełnę.

– Mnie ona po to, żeby, jak pan wcześniej powiedział, wrócić na swój Sybir...

Goblin wysłuchał opiekuna Slytherinu z uwagą i bez przerywania. Zdumiał go i rozbawił pomysł Lolika, by zrobić w pojedynkę partyzancki rajd na posiadłość Malfoya, lecz usprawiedliwił to nieświadomością p.o. Mistrza Eliksirów, jakie typy zamieszkują ową „daczę". A potem na Lolika nagle spłynęło natchnienie.

– Proszę posłuchać, panie Gyr Chyr, pan chce zabrać pieniądze, a ja chcę zabrać Snape'a. Mam pomysł. Prócz heksogenu, mogę przygotować także silny środek nasenny, żeby na pewno nie mogli stawiać oporu. Tylko... („Tylko proszę mnie zabrać ze sobą!" – Lolik nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć w języku biznesowym.)

Gyr Chyr jednak doskonale go zrozumiał.

– Pomysł, młody człowieku, jest bardzo interesujący i warto go omówić!

Po dwóch butelkach whisky i pudełku cygar (goblin tymczasowo zrezygnował z rzucania palenia) powstał plan pod kryptonimem „Operacja GY". („Gy", jak wyjaśnił Lolikowi Gyr Chyr, w języku goblinów mogło znaczyć prawie wszystko.) Plan pokrótce był następujący:

W dniu urodzin Tommy otrzyma od „tatusia" w charakterze prezentu piętnaście skrzynek wódki, którą osobiście przygotuje Lolik. Gobliński bojowy oddział specjalny przedostanie się na teren posiadłości rurami kanalizacyjnymi (zwyczajny dla goblinów sposób podróży) i omijając w ten sposób straże, rozpocznie zaminowywanie obiektu. W czasie uroczystości, kiedy środek nasenny zacznie działać i wróg będzie w dużej liczbie zneutralizowany, nastąpi seria eksplozji, z kanalizacji wyjdą goblińscy ninja i pójdą unieszkodliwiać abstynentów (skrajna ostrożność), wyłączyć alarmy i wpuścić pana Gyr Chyra z panem Sniegowem. (Dla Gyr Chyra wycieczka kanałami była przyjemnością zakazaną z powodu pozycji społecznej, a Lolik po namyśle postanowił podlecieć na miejsce na miotle.) Goblińska drużyna idzie załatwiać swoje sprawy. Lolik odnajduje Snape'a (albo dowody jego śmierci), to co znajdzie ładuje po cichu na miotłę i leci do szkoły. Po zakończeniu operacji, udanym czy też nieudanym, pan Gyr Chyr i pan Sniegow będą zobowiązani nie afiszować się ze swoją znajomością i w ogóle o wszystkim zapomnieć.

– To niepotrzebne ani mnie, ani panu. Zamierza pan w Rosji przechwalać się znajomością z goblinem?

– Niech Merlin broni! Oczywiście, że nie!

– No właśnie. Nie spieszno panu do psychiatryka.

Plan operacji został sformułowany, podpisany przez naczelnika klanu goblinów Północnej Walii i opiekuna Slytherinu Leontija Aristarchowicza Sniegowa, i zatwierdzony osobistą pieczęcią oligarchy. Było już nad ranem, kiedy Lolik zaczął zbierać się z powrotem do Hogwartu. By w razie czego dograć drobne szczegóły, Gyr Chyr podarował profesorowi magiczną komórkę i objaśnił, jak z niej korzystać. Obie strony uścisnęły sobie dłonie. Lolik był zmęczony, lecz szczęśliwy, goblin również wydawał się zadowolony.

– Do widzenia, panie Gyr Chyr.

– Do widzenia, młody człowieku. – Goblin chytrze zmrużył oczy, co widocznie u niego było oznaką niepowstrzymanej wesołości. – Pokażemy temu łobuzowi, gdzie boginy zimują!

Dwa tygodnie, pozostałe do urodzin Tommy'ego, przeleciały jak z bicza trzasnął. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał wolnej chwili. Za dnia – lekcje, wieczorem – praca nad heksogenem i „usypiaczem", w nocy – oczyszczanie szkoły z pająków i loty na miotle. Spał po dwie – trzy godziny na dobę i, o dziwo, wcale nie czuł się zmęczony. Był w bojowym nastroju. Pięć dni po rozmowie z Gyr Chyrem dwadzieścia kilo heksogenu było gotowe i Lolik za pośrednictwem domowych skrzatów przekazał towar oligarsze. Następnej nocy Wielki Zgred dostarczył mu licencję na Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, z dołączoną przyjacielską radą goblina, by tymi zaklęciami posługiwać się jak najrzadziej.

Niedługo potem dojrzała upominkowa wódka. Mściwy opiekun Slytherinu wypróbował ją na Irytku. Poltergeist był strasznie łasy na alkohol, ale już dwadzieścia lat temu dyrektor nałożył na niego zakaz spożywania, bo pijany Irytek tracił resztki przyzwoitości: lżył Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, molestował Grubego Mnicha, szukał po całej szkole Krwawego Barona, z zamiarem nabicia go po pysku, i wył pod oknem dyrektora sprośne piosneczki. Lolik przeprowadził eksperyment nocą. Postawił w jednym z ulubionych korytarzy Irytka szklaneczkę ze swoim wyrobem i zaczaił się w kącie. Nie musiał długo czekać – poltergeist potrafił wywęszyć wódkę jak wampir świeżą krew. Po dwóch minutach już był na miejscu, rozejrzał się jak złodziej, błyskawicznie wlał w siebie alkohol i wniknął w ścianę. Następne dwa dni Irytek przespał w łazience prefektów, w wannie, niczym Śpiąca Królewna w swojej kryształowej trumnie. Z tym że tamta ślicznotka spała cicho, a Irytek chrapał na całą szkołę. Nauczyciele i uczniowie jednomyślnie doszli do tego samego wniosku, że nie należy go budzić. Dwie doby odpoczywali, aż trzeciego dnia poltergeist ożył i wrócił do dawnego zbójeckiego trybu życia.

Mistrz Eliksirów był w pełni zadowolony z eksperymentu i przez te same skrzaty domowe pod wodzą Wielkiego Zgreda wysłał wódkę naczelnikowi goblinów. Podwładni Gyr Chyra rozlali samogon do butelek z naklejkami „Vodka Smirnoff", zapieczętowali legalnymi akcyzami, przybili znak jakości, zapakowali pięknie i prezent urodzinowy dla Tommy'ego był gotów.

Choć Lolik mocno się ukrywał, latając po nocach, i tak został odkryty, do tego przez nikogo innego jak przez Pottera! Pewnego razu dręczony bezsennością chłopak włóczył się w okolicach szkoły i zobaczył samotną postać prującą po nocnym niebie, pochyloną nad rączką miotły. Potter z profesjonalnym zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak postać tyłem podchodzi do lądowania, po czym szczęka mu opadła, gdy rozpoznał w nocnym lotniku wykładowcę eliksirów. Tamten również zastygł, widząc chłopca. „Ku... mać! I już po konspiracji."

– Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów za spacery w czasie ciszy nocnej! – Lolik był zły. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, no i masz!

Strata punktów ocuciła Gryfona, choć nie do końca.

– Dzień dobry... wieczór... przepraszam, panie profesorze...

– Dobranoc, panie Potter – pomógł mu Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Pan lata?

– A pan nie lata? („Co za głupia rozmowa".)

– Latam... ale w dzień. A dlaczego pan nocą?

– Słuchaj, Potter, jeżeli nie chcesz stracić kolejnej setki punktów, idź spać! – wycedził profesor Sniegow przez zęby. Chłopak skinął głową, ale w jego oczach widać było podejrzliwość.

– Chce pan uciec ze szkoły?

Nie, odejmowanie punktów tu nie pomoże, chłopak miał na czole wypisane, że zaraz pójdzie do dyrektora, a wtedy urodziny Tommy'ego odbędą się bez Lolika. Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął z innej beczki.

– Tak. Posłuchaj, Garik. Przecież chcesz, żeby Snape wrócił?

Chłopak zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę i skinął głową.

– Świetnie – ciągnął Lolik. – Ja też chcę, żeby wrócił, bo wtedy będę mógł pojechać do domu. Mam pewien plan...

– Jak uratować profesora?! – przerwał mu chłopak z zachwytem.

– Przymknij się!

Potter posłusznie zatkał usta dłonią.

– Dokładnie tak. A ten plan nie wypali, jeśli powiesz o tym choć słowo komukolwiek. Jeszcze raz pytam: chcesz, żeby Snape wrócił?

– Nie powiem nikomu ani słowa. – Potter spoważniał. – A szczególnie dyrektorowi.

Lolik skinął głową.

– Czyli się rozumiemy, Garik.

– Ale pan tak w pojedynkę...? – zaczął znów chłopak, lecz Lolik go przyhamował.

– Za dużo pytań. Po prostu mam plan. Żeby się udał, muszę opanować technikę lotu na miotle. I to wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć.

– Aha... Tyle, że pan nieprawidłowo na niej siedzi. W powietrzu jest panu niewygodnie i skręca pan jakoś nie po ludzku...

Krótko mówiąc, teraz w nocy Lolik miał towarzystwo w osobie instruktora lotów, Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak zachowywał się wzorowo, nie zadawał żadnych pytań i nie wspominał nic o Snape'ie. („Gdybyś ty tak chemię umiał, jak latasz!"; „To pan tak powiedział, sir. Niech pan się schyli trochę do przodu, a nie garbi.") Nie wiadomo, co Potter wydumał sobie odnośnie planu ratowania Snape'a, ale uparł się, że zrobi z p.o. opiekuna Ślizgonów mistrza miotlarstwa.

„Widocznie uznał, że będę grał z Czarnym Lordem w quidditcha" – myślał Lolik ponuro. – „A Snape ma być nagrodą. Oj, mamusiu! Zaraz w coś rąbnę...! Uffff... Udało się!"

– Bardzo dobrze, sir! A teraz jeszcze raz to samo.

– Potter! Minus dwieście punktów!

I tak upływał czas. Aż raz, zaszedłszy do pokoju przed kolacją, Lolik zobaczył w fotelu znajomego Wielkiego Zgreda. Zmordowany intensywnym transportem ciężarów, skrzat przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie schudł, zbladł i wyglądał dość żałośnie. Widząc Mistrza Eliksirów, machnął uszami na przywitanie.

– Dobry wieczór, sir. Na razie jeszcze dobry. Dziś w nocy impreza u Sami–Wiecie–Kogo, Sami–Wiecie–Gdzie. Prezent już wysłany. Pan Gyr Chyr do pana zadzwoni. Niech pan będzie gotowy do odlotu koło dziesiątej, okej? Do widzenia, chciałbym pana jeszcze ujrzeć wśród żywych. A, byłbym zapomniał, pan Gyr Chyr prosił, by przekazać, że w razie gdyby ta operacja źle się dla pana skończyła, Gyr Chyr pokryje koszty pogrzebu, więc może pan się nie martwić. Wszystkiego dobrego.

Skrzat zniknął. Lolikowi odechciało się jeść.

Z początku Lolik, w towarzystwie miotły, chodził tam i nazad po pokoju, spoglądał na zegar i palił nerwowo. „No i co, Sniegow? Tego właśnie chciałeś, prawda? Zadowolony jesteś?" Zastanowił się i doszedł do wniosku, że faktycznie jest zadowolony. Tak czy inaczej, dziś wszystko się rozstrzygnie. I a nuż rozstrzygnie na korzyść Lolika? Znudziło mu się krążenie po pokoju.

– No, szczota, idziemy złożyć życzenia Tommy'emu!

Lolik wziął miotłę i poszedł na zewnątrz. Było już ciemno, na niebie świeciły gwiazdy. Opiekunowi Slytherinu nieoczekiwanie przyszła ochota wzbić się w powietrze, pobawić się w berka z wiatrem. Ogarnęła go jakaś niepowstrzymana wesołość, gotów był przywlec Snape'a za kołnierz do domu, nawet jeśli musiałby w tym celu grać w quidditcha ze wszystkimi Śmierciożercami.

Lolik oczekiwał telefonu od Gyr Chyra, kiedy ktoś cicho powiedział tuż obok:

– Dzień dobry, do znaczy dobry wieczór, sir.

No tak, Potter podkradł się po partyzancku.

– Koniec treningów, Garik. Mam nadzieję, że nie pójdą na marne.

– Odlatuje pan? – Smutny szept.

– Jak widzisz.

– Wróci pan...? – Nadzieja, że nie wróci sam.

– A niby gdzie się przed wami schowam?

– Sir, pomyślałem... Mam pelerynę niewidkę, jeszcze po tacie. Bardzo by się przydało panu być niewidzialnym... – Chłopak wyciągnął w stronę profesora coś szarego i bezkształtnego. Lolik docenił ten gest.

– Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba. I niech pan nie rozdaje, panie Potter, rodzinnych pamiątek komu popadnie!

Zadzwonił telefon. Lolik przycisnął komórkę do ucha i usłyszał przytłumiony znajomy głos:

– Czas już. Za dwie godziny spotykamy się w umówionym miejscu. Wystraszony?

– Raczej rozbawiony.

– Nie wiem czemu, ale ja też. Na razie, bez odbioru.

Lolik wsunął komórkę do kieszeni.

– No, Garik, raz kozie śmierć!

Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, a potem szybko powiedział:

– Sir, kiedy pan go zobaczy... Proszę mu powiedzieć... że będę u niego pisał pracę dyplomową!

– Oczywiście, powiem. – Lolik już szedł na pas startowy. „Powiem, ale dopiero wtedy, jak go dostarczę do gabinetu dyrektora. Inaczej..." Wiatr jak zawsze podchwycił miotłę i poniósł w noc. Profesor eliksirów poleciał na akcję.

– Gdzie Sevik, Andre? – spytał kapryśnie blady, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w nieokreślonym wieku, z nieludzkimi czerwonymi oczami. Mężczyzna siedział niedbale rozparty w fotelu u szczytu długiego stołu, który stał z kolei na dużej polanie koło wytwornego pałacyku. Sądząc po rozbawionych gościach, na polanie w całej pełni trwał masowy jubel. Grała orkiestra, wiele par tańczyło. Inni goście śpiewali, siedząc na trawie. Niektórzy odpoczywali. Najwytrwalsi nadal siedzieli za stołem. Przekąsek prawie już nie było, a z napojów królował głównie Smirnoff.

– Sev siedzi na werandzie – odpowiedział Andre, kiwając głową w stronę pałacyku. – Mówi, że ma już dość naszego chlania.

– No i dobrze. – Czerwonooki w zamyśleniu obrócił szklankę. – W takim razie nie dostanie tortu! A gdzie tort, Andre?

Zapytany gwizdnął i pstryknął palcami.

– Sienia! Tort!

Ludzie zaczęli ściągać do stołu. Przyniesiono ogromny tort, zdobny w różyczki. Na nim pysznił się napis: „Naszemu Władcy w Dniu Urodzin!", a pośrodku sterczała samotnie jedna zielona świeczka. Czerwonooki solenizant długą chwilę gapił się na nią, po czym spytał posępnie:

– A dlaczego tylko jedna świeca, bydlaki?

Ludzie skurczyli się, Andre coś fałszywie poświstywał, patrząc niewinnie w gwiazdy. Po paru minutach napiętej ciszy rozległy się wystraszone głosy.

– To wszystko przez Luca, władco! Mówił, że pan nasz przeżył powtórne narodziny, i, jak to powiedzieć, dopiero pierwszy rok jest w normalnej postaci, czego mu i życzymy, więc...

– A, może być – zgodził się łaskawie solenizant. Goście odetchnęli z ulgą, a uroczystość trwała dalej. Po jakimś czasie czerwonooki zaczął niepowstrzymanie ziewać, jak również pozostali uczestnicy przyjęcia.

– Nudzi mi się! Co tam jest jeszcze w programie rozrywkowym? – Czerwonooki mało nie wywichnął sobie szczęki. – Fajerwerki miały być. – Oczy mu się kleiły. – Gdzie fajerwerki, Andre? – wymamrotał i runął twarzą w tort.

– Zaraz zarządzę... – Andre ospale podniósł się i rozejrzał mętnym wzrokiem po polanie. – Guzik, wszyscy śpią.

Nim jeszcze ostatecznie zapadł w sen, Andre zdążył zobaczyć pierwszy wybuch i pomyśleć: „Jaki dziwny fajerwerk".

Operacja „GY" się rozpoczęła.

Wszystko szło według planu. Chłopcy Gyr Chyra wyłączyli strefę ochronnej magii i wpuścili na teren posiadłości latającą limuzynę swojego szefa oraz Lolika na miotle. Widząc obraz uśpionego królestwa, Gyr Chyr mruknął z zadowoleniem.

– No cóż, młody człowieku, eliksir pięknie zadziałał. Teraz można już zabierać to, co nam potrzebne. – Goblin podał Lolikowi rękę. – Było mi bardzo miło z panem współpracować, panie Sniegow.

Lolik uścisnął podaną dłoń.

– Mnie z panem również, panie Gyr Chyr. Dziękuję.

– Na razie nie ma jeszcze za co. Powodzenia!

I obaj rozeszli się, każdy w swoich sprawach.

Lolik znalazł Snape'a, leniwie rozwalonego w fotelu na werandzie, w dobrym zdrowiu i wyglądającego wręcz kwitnąco. Trzeba przyznać, że sam aspirant bynajmniej nie wyglądał kwitnąco – w czasie swojej kariery nauczycielskiej w Hogwarcie schudł i pobladł, a włosy od alchemicznych oparów wciąż miał tłuste i nie pomagał na to żaden szampon.

Na wybuchy Snape nie zwrócił uwagi, myśląc, że to fajerwerki na cześć Tommy'ego, więc pojawienie się Lolika bardzo go zdziwiło.

– Kim pan jest? I jak się pan tu dostał?

– Jestem pana zastępcą. A dostałem się tutaj z goblinami.

– Z goblinami? – Snape jednym skokiem dopadł okna i cicho zaklął.

– O kur...

Tymczasem Lolik, nie dając dyrektorskiemu szpiegowi ochłonąć, wygłaszał przygotowaną zawczasu przemowę o tym, jak bardzo rodzinna szkoła czeka na powrót ulubionego profesora, jak wszyscy rozpaczają, myśląc o mękach profesora w niewoli, ale teraz już najgorsze ma za sobą – pojawiła się możliwość ulotnienia z tej spelunki cicho, bez szumu i wrócić do domu, pan profesor się cieszy, prawda? Profesor zrozumiał ze słów zastępcy tylko jedno: wakacje się skończyły!

– O żesz kur...

Milczał przez chwilę, pocierając palcami skroń, po czym zapytał, wskazując na widok za oknem:

– Co z nimi?

– Śpią – odrzekł Lolik skwapliwie – i będą spać jeszcze jakieś trzynaście do piętnastu godzin. Nie pił pan wódki?

– Sprzykrzyło mi się. Rozumiem... Kto zrobił eliksir nasenny?

– Ja. I środek wybuchowy też ja.

Czarne brwi uniosły się w zdumieniu, a Lolik poczuł się jak profesjonalny warzyciel.

– Chodźmy, profesorze Snape. Na pewno jak najszybciej chciałby pan wrócić do pracy!

Snape zazgrzytał zębami i chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodzono mu. Z krzykiem „Co, u diabła, tu się wyprawia?!" na werandzie pojawiło się dwóch Śmierciożerców, którzy widocznie nie zdążyli nabrać odpowiedniej „kondycji" przy kieliszku. Jeden był wysokim blondynem z długimi, związanymi w ogon włosami i arystokratyczną fizys, drugi – krępy, rudy i smagły, miał gębę zatwardziałego kryminalisty. Obaj trzymali magiczne różdżki.

– Pytam cię, Sevik, co u diabła...?! – wrzeszczał rudzielec.

– A to co za typ? – wskazał na Lolika blondyn.

Snape skrzywił się.

– Nie wrzeszcz, Tonio. Po całym domu buszują gobliny Gyr Chyra, tego którego ty i Rosier nazywaliście starą, uszatą żabą. I ty mnie pytasz, co się tu dzieje?

– Nie wymądrzaj się, Sev – warknął rudy. – To niezdrowe!

– Kim jest ten typek? – upierał się blondyn.

– Znów będziesz się wypierać, że to nie twoje dzieło? – ciągnął swoje podejrzliwy rudy.

– Nie uwierzysz, Tonio, ale faktycznie nie moje. – Snape uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– Kim ON jest, do kurwy nędzy?! – nie wytrzymał blondyn.

– Zabij go! – rzucił rudy.

Lolik zaczynał mieć dość. Upomniawszy się, że należy zachować zimną krew, wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę.

– Panowie, dacie nam przejść, albo będziemy musieli sięgnąć po środki ostateczne!

Snape, słysząc liczbę mnogą, smętnie wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

– Oj, a tośmy się przerazili! – Rudzielec skrzywił się szyderczo. – Uspokój chłopczyka, Luc.

Blondyn już unosił różdżkę, kiedy Lolik przypomniał sobie, że ma licencję.

– Kevada Adavra! Tfu! A niech to...

Blondyn w tejże chwili odskoczył jak baletmistrz, czerwony promień minął go zaledwie o dwa–trzy centymetry i trafił w szklane drzwi.

– A figę! – Rudy obejrzał idealnie okrągły otworek w szkle. – Głupiś, Luc, trzeba było go utłuc od razu. Uratował cię tylko odruch, co to go nabrałeś przy naszym Lordzie.

Białowłosy Śmierciożerca był wyraźnie zmieszany.

– Promień czerwony, a nie zielony...

– A tobie nie wszystko jedno jakiego koloru zaklęcie wyprawi cię na tamten świat? – zaszydził ryży bandzior. – Koniec zabawy! Sev, uznaję cię za zdrajcę i skazuję na karę śmierci. Amen!

Snape, który widocznie pogodził się z myślą zakończenia urlopu i porzucił ideę pokojowego rozstania, dobył różdżki.

– No dalej, zobaczymy, jak ci pójdzie wykonanie wyroku, Tonio.

Rudy ucieszył się.

– Będziemy bronić drogocennej skóry? To nawet lepiej! Z wielką przyjemnością cię przetrzepię!

– Nie wkurzaj mnie, cukiereczku! – warknął Snape.

Obaj czarodzieje doszli do wniosku, że dość już zostało powiedziane i przeszli do ciskania zaklęciami. Wyglądało to bardzo efektownie. Lolik chętnie by to pooglądał, ale trzeba było coś zrobić z blondynem, który znów zaczął celować w aspiranta różdżką. To Lolika rozwścieczyło ostatecznie i, kichając na różdżkę oraz licencję, tradycyjną metodą dał blondynowi w mordę. Blondas widać nie przywykł do takiego sposobu rozwiązywania konfliktów, więc błyskawicznie odpadł z gry, ze złamanym nosem, zwichniętą ręką i przerzedzonymi własną różdżką zębami. Snape, już od paru dni prowadzący trzeźwy tryb życia, był w znacznie lepszej magicznej formie niż jego przeciwnik i wkrótce ryży Tonio bez przytomności dołączył do kolegi blondyna. Jedno machnięcie różdżką i obaj Śmierciożercy zostali przykuci kajdankami do balustrady. Na wargach agenta błąkał się pogardliwy uśmieszek.

– Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś na mnie nie szczekał, Tonio. – Czarodziej odwrócił się do Lolika. – Przepraszam, zapomniałem, jak pan się nazywa?

– Leontij Sniegow.

– Rosjanin? – Snape zerknął na rudego.

– Tak. A co? – Lolik na wszelki wypadek też zerknął.

– A, nic. Nie mamy tu już nic do roboty, panie Sniegow. Pora się zbierać do domu.

– Najwyższy czas!

Obaj profesorowie eliksirów skierowali się do wyjścia. Kiedy przechodzili przez uśpioną polanę, Snape zboczył do stołu. Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł śpiącego w torcie solenizanta, wyczyścił mu twarz z czekoladowego kremu jakimś zaklęciem i wygodnie usadowił w fotelu. Lolik rozpoznał mężczyznę i nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku zdumienia:

– A niech mnie piorun! Gerund!

– Co? – zdziwił się Snape.

– A nic, nic...

– No, no... – Szpieg obrócił się do śpiącego. – Żegnaj, Tommy! – Do licha, było to powiedziane całkiem czule.

Kiedy opiekunowie Slytherinu podeszli do bramy, Snape zapytał:

– A czym pan tu przyjechał?

– Na miotle. Pańskiej. Oddam ją panu, oczywiście. – Lolikowi jednak ciężko było rozstawać się z miotłą.

– Ona pana słucha? Coś takiego! To niech pan ją zatrzyma.

– Dziękuję!

– Nie ma za co. Ja w ogóle mioteł nie uznaję, jak dla mnie to atawizm.

Lolik nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Jak atawizm, to atawizm. Szpieg otworzył garaż i za pomocą różdżki wyprowadził stamtąd srebrzystego Peugeota.

– Nie ma pan nic przeciwko, żebyśmy wrócili do szkoły samochodem, panie Sniegow?

Lolik poczuł, jak z jego ramion spada wielki ciężar.

– Ależ skąd, panie Snape.

Zawarczał motor. Peugeot uniósł się w powietrze i odleciał z malfoyowej „daczy". Patrzył za nim, chytrze mrużąc oczy i paląc swoje ostatnie cygaro, pewien bardzo stary i bardzo bogaty goblin.

Dokoła panowała gwiaździsta noc. Snape siedział za kierownicą, palił i oddawał się posępnym rozmyślaniom nad utraconym beztroskim życiem. Szalejący z radości Lolik rozpływał się w pochwałach nad Slytherinem, mądrymi i pilnymi dziećmi (zwłaszcza szóstą klasą), wychwalał lochy, Krwawego Barona i nawet mgłę w pracowni; mówił, jaki jest szczęśliwy, że miał okazję być stażystą w tak unikalnej placówce jak Hogwart i jak mu się podobało wykładanie eliksirów. Paplał tak aż do chwili, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie mu się to podobało i może niekoniecznie aż tak bardzo chce wracać do domu. Aspirant zadumał się. Przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko świst wiatru i stłumione przekleństwa Snape'a na jakąś sowę, naruszającą zasady ruchu lotniczego. W końcu Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na milczącego zastępcę.

– A pan jest czarodziejem, czy, za przeproszeniem, charłakiem?

– Ja? Jestem Rosjaninem...

O świcie srebrzysty Peugeot zatrzymał się przed gościnnie otwartym oknem dyrektorskiego gabinetu. Dumbledore, ujrzawszy swego agenta, całego i zdrowego, osłabł ze szczęścia i osunął się na fotel. Jego paw zeskoczył z grzędy, krzycząc przeraźliwie, podreptał witać gości. Po powrocie na stare śmieci, Snape'owi jakby wrócił dobry humor. Nawet się uśmiechnął.

– A tu wszystko po staremu...

Dumbledore nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Od razu zaczął poić ich herbatą i kiedy zgłodniali profesorowie niszczyli tygodniowy zapas herbatników, dyrektor siedział w swoim fotelu z pawiem na kolanach, od czasu do czasu ocierając łzę wzruszenia siwą brodą. Następnie wyraził ogromną wdzięczność wobec Lolika za działalność pedagogiczną i oznajmił, że jest gotów w każdej chwili wysłać go z powrotem do Krasnojarska, jeśli pan Sniegow będzie nalegać. Pan Sniegow, trochę niepewnie, ale nalegał. Dyrektor postawił p.o. Mistrza Eliksirów pośrodku komnaty, stanął naprzeciwko i zaintonował jakieś śpiewne zaklęcie, wykonując rękami posuwiste ruchy. Lolik w myślach żegnał się z tym zwariowanym miejscem. Trochę szkoda, bo zdążył już poczuć się Ślizgonem. Nagle drgnął.

– Mało nie zapomniałem! Profesorze Snape, pan Potter przejawia zainteresowanie eliksirami i chciałby u pana pisać pracę dyplomową!

Ostatnim widokiem, jaki zobaczył Lolik, nim opuścił Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, był Albus Dumbledore, pochylający się nad zemdlonym Severusem Snape'em.


	5. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Wariuję powolutku... To w końcu stało się... O, tak…_

_Freddie Mercury (Queen)_ **

Kiedy Lolik podniósł głowę ze stołu, w okno już pełną parą świeciło słońce.

– O, kurczę! Zaspałem! – Profesor warzycielstwa zerwał się na równe nogi. – Na pierwszej lekcji Gryffindor ze Slytherinem, siódmy rok! Co my tam teraz przerabiamy?

Mistrz Eliksirów sięgnął po notatki Snape'a, a potem powoli usiadł z powrotem na krześle. Rozejrzał się, potarł skronie i nagle zachichotał. Słońce świeciło w okno dziwnego (jakiego dziwnego, znajomego!) kształtu, z zakurzonymi szybami i pustymi butelkami po piwie na parapecie. Wciąż jeszcze się śmiejąc, Lolik podszedł do okna. Ulica żyła swoim zwykłym życiem: jeździły samochody, kłóciły się babcie, idące o poranku do piekarni, szli do roboty pochmurni, niewyspani mugole... Na Merlina! Jacy mugole?! LUDZIE! ROSYJSCY LUDZIE! Pod oknami akademika dozorca, coś tam mamrocąc pod nosem o bezdomnych, włóczących się psach i studentach–alkoholikach, zgarniał na kupę purpurowe jesienne liście. Atak histerii pomalutku mijał. Lolik przylgnął czołem do szyby. Był w domu.

Wszystko było jak przedtem. Trzeba było się pozbierać, zjeść śniadanie i iść do pracy, tresować pierwszorocznych. Nic się nie zmieniło, jakby nie było tego miesiąca z okładem, spędzonego diabli wiedzą gdzie, w magicznej szkole. „Może mi się to po prostu przyśniło?" Lolik czytał w jakiejś mądrej książce, że człowiek może mieć takie sny, kiedy traci poczucie czasu. Co to oznaczało, nie pamiętał już dokładnie. Czy miało to być początkowe stadium schizofrenii, czy może odwrotnie, końcowe?

„Diabli wiedzą. Nie spieszno mi do psychiatryka. Oj...! Ja to już gdzieś słyszałem. Albo mi się przyśniło, że słyszałem? Brrr..."

Problem swego zdrowia psychicznego Lolik postanowił odłożyć na później, Hogwart i wszystko z nim związane uznać za sen, a na razie iść do pracy.

Co prawda, z normalnym funkcjonowaniem w pracy miał kłopoty. Przeklęty sen czepiał się psychiki jak lep na muchy. Po pierwsze, czuł się mocno niekomfortowo bez różdżki. Na uniwerek jakoś dobrnął, ale tam już nie wytrzymał i, obiecując sobie, że jutro pójdzie do psychologa, wsunął do kieszeni linijkę. Od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Na wykład jednak się spóźnił, a wszystko dlatego, że dziesięć minut stał na schodach, czekając cierpliwie, aż go dowiozą na czwarte piętro. Schody stały, jak przybite gwoździami, a przechodzący obok nauczyciele współczująco kiwali głowami.

– No proszę! Taki młody, a już serce. Na każdym piętrze odpoczywa, biedak!

Wchodząc do audytorium, Lolik chciał włączyć światło za pomocą Lumos, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Humor miał coraz gorszy, a studenci nie przyczynili się do jego poprawienia. Co prawda, siedzieli nadzwyczajnie cicho, od czasu do czasu wymieniając niepewne spojrzenia. Albo jeszcze się nie obudzili, albo była to reakcja na to, że aspirat rozpoczął od omówienia ich ostatniego kolokwium. Pogrom przeprowadzał niezbyt głośnym, za to złowróżbnym tonem, w którym słyszało się chwilami wężowe syczenie, przy czym wykładowca chodził po sali, trzymając w prawej ręce linijkę i postukując nią w takt swych słów w lewą dłoń.

Przy tablicy studenci odpowiadali równie fatalnie, a ostatni „dzieciak", sterczący przy niej niemal kwadrans bez większego rezultatu, doprowadził Lolika do furii.

– Koszmar! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, pana nie dopuszczą do SUMów. Minus dwadzieścia punktów od... z jakiego pan jest fakultetu?

– Yyy... z chemicznego...

– Minus dwadzieścia punktów od fakultetu chemicznego! Może pan iść na miejsce, panie... Zuzukin. Zadanie domowe: czterdzieści cali eseju o historii wykorzystania eliksiru wielosokowego! Spocznij!

Krótko mówiąc, dzień nie należał do udanych. Po zajęciach Lolik musiał biegać z jakimiś papierkami. Kiedy aspirant zrobił po raz piąty rundę honorową: dziekanat – księgowość – dział aspirantury – księgowość – rektorat („A niech to diabli! Zamknięte!") – prorektor („Niech mnie pani nie bije!") – księgowość – bufet (napić się wody) – księgowość („O, przepraszam, to nie tu!") – dziekanat (a w dziekanacie pogonili go jeszcze raz do księgowości), poczuł, że jeśli teraz zaraz kogoś w coś nie transfiguruje, to po prostu eksploduje. Lolik potoczył mętnym spojrzeniem po wnętrzu dziekanatu w poszukiwaniu ofiary i wydał okrzyk tryumfu. Na ścianie, w pozłacanych ramach wisiał facet, a dokładniej portret faceta – tego samego skurczybyka, który, zasłaniając wejście do Snape'owej sypialni, cały miesiąc doprowadzał Lolika do szału. Co prawda teraz ten antypatyczny typ dla niepoznaki był ubrany w jakiś bałachon*, postarzał się jakby i udawał nieżywego. Nic jednak nie mogło uratować podłego malowidła. Z krzykiem: „Biada, biada tobie, Babilonie, miasto potężne! Kevada Adavra!" – Lolik machnął w stronę faceta linijką.

A potem stało się coś strasznego. A dokładnie, właściwie nic się nie stało. Zupełnie nic. Jak przez mgłę Lolik rejestrował, że posadzono go na krześle, podano wodę, ktoś coś mówił uspokajająco. Nic nie rozumiał, docierały do niego tylko urywki zdań: „Co to było?", „Łacina chyba", „Rzucił się na Mendelejewa?", „Mówiłam, że ten portret jest okropny!", „Portret jak portret. Na Wróbla* uniwersytet nie ma pieniędzy! Chłopak jest przemęczony".

Odwołali Boże Narodzenie, święty Mikołaj nie przyjdzie, bilety na choinkę wyprzedane...

– Magia nie działa... – szeptał roztrzęsiony Lolik. – To był sen...

Na niedoszłego warzyciela napierała szara rzeczywistość. Był w niej jednak pewien pozytywny aspekt i Lolik szybko go zauważył: „No i po wszystkim! Teraz będę już miał święty spokój!".

* bałachon – rodzaj workowatego płaszcza

* Michaił Aleksandrowicz Wróbel (1856–1910) – rosyjski malarz i grafik tworzący w stylu secesji i symbolizmu.

A tymczasem daleko stąd, w mglistym Albionie, oddział specjalny Śmierciożerców przygotowywał się do wylotu na akcję. Uzbrojeni po zęby czarni magowie siedzieli, grzejąc się w słabym słońcu, przypominając odpoczywających dozorców w czarnych chałatach, i wyczekująco patrzyli na jasnowłosego dowódcę. Ten, marszcząc brwi i nerwowo gryząc wargi, patrzył na mapę. Na niej, na samym skraju czerwonym atramentem obwiedziono kawałek terenu i podpisano „SYBERIA". Niebawem do kompanii dołączył jeszcze jeden czarownik, krępy i rudy. Śmierciożercy zasalutowali mu miotłami. Rudy machnął im ręką i wrzasnął uroczyście:

– Czołem, towarzysze bojownicy!

– Ołemrzyszudancie!

– Naszego drogiego Władcę srodze obrażono!

– UUUUUUU!

– Musimy się zemścić!

– AAAAAAA!

– Nasz Pan liczy na was!

– OOOOOOOOOO!

Rudzielec odwrócił się do blondyna.

– Pan liczy na ciebie, Luc.

– Mm–m...

– Nie powinieneś tyle pić, Luc. Wczoraj z pianą na ustach domagałeś się oddziału i przysięgałeś, że pasy będziesz darł z tego ruskiego chłopaczka. Że mu pokażesz, gdzie zimują boginy. Władca był pod wrażeniem.

– A ty z Rosierem potakiwaliście! – wysyczał blondyn.

– A jak mieliśmy nie popierać szlachetnej idei?! No dobrze. Ty, przede wszystkim, tego... Ural po prawej, Amur po lewej. Nie pomyl się! – Rudy siąknął nosem i uściskał kolegę. – Żegnaj, turysto!

Jasnowłosy wyswobodził się z objęć i obejrzał na swoich komandosów.

– Co się tak rozsiedliście?! Na miotły!

Śmierciożercy dziarsko wskoczyli na miotły i oddział czarnych magów, niczym klucz żurawi, oddalił się gdzieś na południowy wschód.

KONIEC

** watch?v=rNBWf54RvsI


End file.
